Vía de escape
by eme-ele
Summary: Después de años atrapada en una relación tóxica y llena de maltrato, Videl se reencuentra con su antiguo compañero de instituto, Son Gohan. El acercamiento entre ambos hará que los cimientos de su vida se desmoronen. ¿Será capaz él de ayudarla a escapar de ese infierno? [Capítulo 14. Apagón]
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 1. Reecuentro**

* * *

«¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida dentro de diez o quince años?». El recuerdo de la pregunta que le había hecho ese día su compañero en clase asaltó su mente. Desde luego, no se imaginaba que iba a ser la vida que tenía en ese momento.

Siempre le habían gustado mucho las artes marciales y en la universidad optó por estudiar educación para así aunar sus dos pasiones: crear una escuela de artes marciales para niños. Claro que no creía que sus sueños se evaporarían de la forma en que lo habían hecho.

Videl posó su mirada en el vapor del café que salía de la taza que sostenía entre sus manos. Acabó el escaso contenido que quedaba de un trago y se dirigió a su habitación. Por suerte, él ya no se encontraba allí esa mañana, ya que su vida de ejecutivo atareado había hecho que se marchase.

Comenzó a recoger la habitación. Olía tanto a su esencia que le entraban nauseas. El solo imaginarse la imagen de los dos cuerpos danzando sobre la cama le daba escalofríos, todo lo contrario a los tiempos en los que eran una pareja recién casada y enamorada por completo.

En efecto, Videl se había casado hacía ocho años, cuando solo tenía veinticinco. Conoció a su marido, Hiro, en la universidad. Él estudiaba administración de empresas en la facultad económica, justo en el edificio paralelo al que ella asistía. Cierto día, la vio desde fuera y únicamente entró para pedirle su número. Se había quedado embelesado por su belleza. Incluso se inventó que se había equivocado de edificio solo para poderle hablar, algo que le confesaría más tarde, cuando ya eran novios.

Después descubrió que iba a clases de artes marciales también y, de hecho, era muy fuerte; uno de los humanos más fuertes del planeta Tierra, incluso más que ella. Así se acercó a ella: proponiéndole un combate. Eso a Videl le entusiasmó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un rival a su altura. Pero, entonces, descubrió que no estaba a su nivel ni de lejos.

Al principio, Videl se mostró renuente ante el chico. Sí, era guapo, pero no le veía nada del otro mundo y estaba tan centrada en sus estudios y en sus planes de futuro que no estaba buscando una relación –aunque fuera esporádica– en ese momento.

Después de mucha insistencia, ella acabó cayendo en sus redes. Era atento, culto, cariñoso y guapo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Siempre estaba atento a ella, además. Pronto, cada uno conoció a sus respectivas familias y afianzaron su relación. Su padre pensaba que era la persona perfecta para su hija y que, a su lado, nunca le faltaría de nada. Y qué equivocado estaba. Porque si bien no le faltaba estabilidad económica, sí carecía de lo que ella más ansiaba: cariño, dedicación; amor, en definitiva.

La primera noche que hicieron el amor pensó que no volvería a sentir algo así en todos los días que le restaban de vida. En cada caricia podía sentir algo exacerbado, un sentimiento parecido a la devoción. Quería que ese sentimiento la acompañara para siempre, por eso, cuando una noche le pidió matrimonio después de una cena romántica, no dudó un segundo en contestar afirmativamente.

Todo parecía de ensueño; la típica historia «chico conoce a chica en la universidad, se enamoran, se casan y viven felices por siempre». Pero como la vida real no es un cuento, pronto esa historia desapareció, se esfumó sin dejar rastro; como el humo de un cigarro que se pierde con el viento.

Los primeros dos o tres años fueron bien. Ambos vivían sumergidos en una luna de miel interminable y la cual Videl no quería que acabara nunca. Es cierto que, de vez en cuando, observaba ciertas actitudes posesivas o celosas en su esposo, como el típico «llevas mucho maquillaje» o «la falda esa es muy corta». Pero, enceguecida por el amor que le profesaba, lo dejaba pasar. Los veía como pequeños detalles sin importancia, totalmente normales en una relación. Sin embargo, ella nunca mostró la misma actitud.

Era muy normal que Videl lo acompañara a distintas cenas de negocios pues, con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en un empresario exitoso con un puesto importante en una gran multinacional. Al ser cenas de etiqueta, ella siempre usaba sus mejores galas, pues quería causar buena impresión.

La noche en la que le pegó el primer bofetón fue después de una de esas cenas. En esa ocasión, ella llevaba un espectacular vestido rojo con abertura en la pierna izquierda. Uno de los directores de la competencia con los que estaban reunidos ese día no dejaba de posar su mirada sobre ella y eso irritó tremendamente a Hiro.

El camino en coche fue silencioso, algo que llamó la atención de Videl, pues su esposo siempre era muy hablador. Lo achacó al cansancio y lo dejó estar. Al llegar al apartamento que habían comprado en una zona cercana al centro de la Capital del Oeste, ella comenzó a descalzarse y a intentar entablar una conversación con él. Cuando volteó curiosa porque no le respondía, vio sus ojos brillando, pero no era un brillo especial ni cariñoso; era el reflejo más absoluto de furia que había visto alguna vez en su vida.

Se acercó, la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros y le susurró un «eres una zorra» que hizo que su cara se desencajara de la sorpresa. No entendía esas palabras y, sobre todo, no entendía el tono de las mismas y la mirada que le dedicaba. No le había hecho falta gritar para asustarla. La empujó y su espalda dio contra la pared provocando un sonido hueco. De pronto, sintió un ardor en su labio y como la sangre resbalaba por él. El impacto de la mano sobre su cara había sido tan fuerte que le había roto el labio.

Sin articular ninguna palabra más, Hiro se marchó y no volvió en toda la noche a su casa. Videl, temblorosa, se acostó en la cama que solía compartir con Hiro, pero no durmió nada. Tampoco se desmaquilló ni se desvistió, ni siquiera lloró. No estaba triste ni decepcionada por la actitud de su esposo; estaba rota.

A la mañana siguiente, él volvió, tirándose a sus brazos, llorando, prometiendo que nunca volvería a hacer eso, explicando que los celos le habían nublado el juicio, que no hacían más que mirarla, que no podía sopórtalo. Porque ella era suya. Suya. De él y de nadie más.

Y, en ese preciso instante, Videl cometió el error más grande de toda su vida: le creyó.

Decidió olvidarlo, seguir viviendo su vida de felicidad y ensueño juntos y pasar esa negra página en su historia como pareja.

Con el paso del tiempo, Videl pensó que quería ser madre. Lo intentaban una y otra vez, pero nunca resultaba. Y las peleas cada vez se intensificaban más y pronto volvieron los golpes para dar paso después a las palizas y llegó un punto en la vida de Videl en el que no sabía si quería escapar de esa situación o morir.

En varias ocasiones había huido a casa de su padre, argumentando que Hiro estaba en un viaje de negocios y que no quería quedarse sola. Pero todo era una farsa. Porque, claro, no quería que se enterara de que el yerno perfecto no lo era tanto. Sin embargo, después de unos mensajes y llamadas de arrepentimiento, siempre volvía. Una y otra vez caía de nuevo en el mismo error.

Entró en una especie de espiral sin salida.

Se convirtió, así, en la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. Ya no había Videl guerrera ni entusiasta ni decidida ni, mucho menos, valiente. Él la convirtió en un despojo. Su personalidad cambió tanto que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza enfrentarse a su esposo, algo que en el pasado hubiese hecho sin dudar un instante.

No trabajaba, puesto que Hiro siempre le decía que estaba ahorrando y que él mismo le financiaría su escuela de artes marciales, pero ese momento nunca llegaba. Se pasaba el día sola –aunque, sinceramente, lo prefería– y ya ni siquiera lo acompañaba a sus cenas como antes porque él no quería. Nunca pensó que su vida le llegaría a dar tanto asco. No creía que fuera a ser perfecta pero así, exactamente así, no se imaginaba que iba a ser.

Videl terminó de vestirse, se maquilló un poco, lo suficiente para disimular la hinchazón de su pómulo izquierdo, provocada por los últimos golpes, y salió del apartamento. Eran sobre las diez y media de la mañana, así que iría al supermercado a hacer la compra. Aunque pareciera una tontería, era una situación que le daba oxígeno porque le permitía salir de su encierro. Solo salía para hacer la compra y para ir a visitar a su padre, por tanto, esas dos eran sus actividades favoritas.

Decidió acudir al supermercado de siempre, el que estaba a unas dos calles de su casa. Una vez allí, comenzó a seleccionar los distintos productos que le hacían falta y a meterlos en una cesta.

Lo que la sorprendió y que, sinceramente, no se esperaba era encontrarse con él, precisamente allí y después de tantos años. Había estado aproximadamente quince años sin verlo porque se había marchado a estudiar a la Capital del Sur con una beca de investigación.

Pero ahí estaba. Delante de sus ojos. Gohan. Son Gohan, el compañero de clase que le había hecho esa enigmática pregunta que había recordado precisamente aquella mañana. Como él no se había percatado de su presencia, comenzó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones, un jersey y una camisa. Su rostro era adornado, además, por unas gafas que no recordaba que llevara antes. Le pareció incluso más _nerd_ que en sus días de instituto. Sonrió. Seguía siendo igual de guapo que entonces.

Gohan, de repente, se giró y se sorprendió por la mirada clavada en su persona por parte de una mujer joven, de unos treinta años más o menos. Al principio, no la reconoció, pero al observar sus ojos lo supo; no había duda. Ante él estaba Videl Satán, a la que le había perdido la pista años atrás.

Le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y observó que miraba hacia ambos lados nerviosa. Le restó importancia, aunque le había parecido raro.

–Videl, ¡cuánto tiempo! Pensaba que no te volvería a ver.

–Ho-hola –respondió ella, abrumada por tanto entusiasmo; hacía tiempo que no la trataban así.

–¿Qué tal te va? ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Buena pregunta. Ni ella misma sabía qué era de su vida a esas alturas; mucho menos iba a saber qué demonios contestarle. Se quedó callada y desvió la mirada al suelo. Gohan, ante la reacción de la mujer, se dedicó a observarla, pensando en algún tema de conversación que quebrara el silencio imperante. Pudo apreciar el anillo que llevaba.

–¿Casada? –volvió a preguntar con su mejor sonrisa.

–Sí… –Videl decidió ser un poco más simpática para no dejar una mala impresión a Gohan; después de todo, se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo y no quería ser borde–. Pero, bueno, cuéntame de ti. Lo último que supe es que te fuiste a estudiar con una beca muy buena.

–Sí, estuve unos años en la Capital del Sur, pero me han ofrecido un puesto aquí, en la universidad, y he decidido mudarme.

Así que era profesor. Y de universidad, por lo tanto, lo más probable es que fuera un investigador reconocido. La recorrieron dos sentimientos en ese momento: por un lado, la alegría por ver que todo le iba bien, pero, por otro –y de manera mucho más acentuada y profunda– la envidia porque él había cumplido sus metas y ella estaba estancada en un sinsentido del que no había escapatoria posible.

–Bueno, pero tú estudiaste en la universidad, ¿no? No recuerdo lo que era... ¿estás trabajando? –insistió de nuevo Gohan, preguntando muy interesado en lo que había estado haciendo su excompañera en los últimos años.

–Educación… –farfulló de forma incomprensible. Se aclaró la garganta–. Estudié educación, pero ahora mismo no trabajo. Ya sabes, las ocupaciones del hogar –esbozó una sonrisa falsa al final, mientras se señalaba el anillo de casada.

–Ya veo… –a Gohan le sorprendió que Videl no trabajara y verla con esa actitud tan sumisa y decaída, pues ella siempre había sido alguien con un carácter fuerte y admirable y, aunque le dieron ganas de preguntar por el tema, no indagó. No creía que fuera de su incumbencia.

–Bu-bueno. Me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer volver a verte. Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien.

–Gracias. Yo también me alegro por ti –se quedó pensando en sus palabras. ¿Realmente a Videl le iba bien?– Espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión. Me acabo de mudar y no conozco prácticamente a nadie, solo a mi hermano que vive por aquí cerca.

Videl sonrió con melancolía. No iban a volver a verse, al menos, no de forma intencionada. No podía arriesgarse a eso. Si Hiro se enteraba de que se estaba viendo con un hombre –aunque fuese un antiguo compañero de clase al que no veía desde hacía años– tendría problemas. Y ella intentaba evitar a toda costa que su marido se enfureciera.

–Claro. Que vaya bien, Gohan. Adiós –y se fue disparada sin esperar siquiera a la despedida de su acompañante.

Gohan la observó saliendo del supermercado y adoptó un gesto pensativo. Tenía la idea de pedirle su número de teléfono pero se había despedido e ido tan deprisa que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. De todas formas, pensó que se la volvería a encontrar por el vecindario, así que ya aprovecharía más adelante para pedírselo y poder retomar la vieja amistad que habían tenido en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, la verdad es que este fic es un proyecto que me hace mucha ilusión. Tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos e intentaré ir actualizando con la mayor brevedad posible. Tenedme paciencia.

Me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones: en este fic los eventos de Majin Boo sucedieron pero sin participación de Videl, es decir, ella nunca se enteró de que Gohan era un saiyajin, no hubo tanto acercamiento entre ellos ni nada del estilo. Se separaron en el momento en el que él se fue a otra ciudad con su beca de estudios y llevan sin verse quince años, por tanto, ya son adultos, así que espero poder ofrecer una visión de un amor más maduro. Por otra parte, puede que las personalidades de los personajes se vean afectadas (en especial la de Videl) por los acontecimientos que se van a ir desarrollando y por los acontecimientos pasados que les han sucedido. Y por supuesto: drama, drama y más drama (lo siento, de verdad, no lo puedo evitar).

Este fic tiene un mensaje claro: **nunca dejes que nadie te obligue a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad **(tanto si eres hombre como si eres mujer), ya sean amistades, parejas o incluso padres (que también se equivocan a veces, aunque les debamos mucho). Las relaciones tóxicas son muy destructivas y, por desgracia, son muy comunes hoy en día.

Nada más que añadir. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer; después de todo, vosotros, lectores, hacéis esto posible.


	2. Lo que debió ser y no fue

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 2. Lo que debió ser y no fue**

* * *

Cuando Videl llegó a su casa, se dedicó a colocar todo lo que había comprado en la nevera. El camino de vuelta se le había hecho más corto de lo que era de por sí. No había podido dejar de pensar en Gohan.

Cierto sentimiento de rabia no abandonaba la mente de la mujer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? No es que deseara que a él le fuese mal pero no podía alejar de su cabeza que, tal vez, solo tal vez, ella también merecía alcanzar las metas que se había propuesto cuando era adolescente.

Durante mucho tiempo la imagen de Gohan había desaparecido completamente para ella; se había disuelto en los pensamientos de su nueva vida. Pero, una vez que lo había vuelto a ver, no podía eliminar los recuerdos de la época en la que se conocieron y en la que entrenaban juntos.

Porque sí, en aquella época, Videl era engreída y bastante soberbia, pero, sin saber realmente cómo, Gohan se había colado lentamente entre las rendijas de su testarudez y un sentimiento extraño había brotado en su impenetrable corazón. En ese momento, se sentía extraña y no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que la impulsaba a buscar algo de él. Ni siquiera sabía qué era ese algo que estaba buscando.

Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y por eso quería tenerlo cerca. Pero Gohan no se veía ni mínimamente interesado en ella. ¿Qué podía hacer si él no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? Le daba señales claras, que cualquiera captaría, menos él, por supuesto.

Peor aún fue cuando entrenaron durante un tiempo juntos, pues sus sentimientos se intensificaron mucho más. Le había enseñado poses y movimientos nuevos, bastante buenos, pero nunca llegaron a batallar en serio porque él se negaba constantemente. ¿Qué era lo que escondía ese chico? Tenía un halo de misterio que la atraía a él irremediablemente y no sabía cómo pararlo.

Incluso, en una ocasión, había conocido a su hermano. Creía recordar que se llamaba Goten. Era un niño hiperactivo y con el pelo con una forma muy peculiar, pero que tenía una sonrisa adorable y unos ojos que desprendían gran ternura y calidez. Nunca había visto unos ojos que expresaran tanto antes de conocerlo y nunca lo volvió a ver después. Pensó que ese niño debía estar ya hecho un hombre. ¿Lo reconocería si lo viera? Era probable porque la veracidad de esa mirada era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Sin embargo, Videl pensaba que Gohan le había ocultado muchas cosas que ella ansiaba en esa época desvelar con todas sus fuerzas. Esa familia no era normal y, en ese tiempo, se fijó el propósito de descubrir el porqué, mas nunca lo consiguió. De hecho, en cierta ocasión había visto a su madre a lo lejos y la mirada de desconfianza que le dedicó la dejó congelada. Por lo que sabía, su padre había muerto varios años atrás y, en las pocas ocasiones en las que el chico hablaba de él, la melancolía lo embargaba. Seguramente por eso no le conversaba mucho sobre ese tema.

Videl suspiró. No entendía por qué se hacía tantas preguntas de una época que pensaba que ya tenía totalmente superada y dejada atrás.

¿Cómo hubiese vivido si Gohan se hubiese percatado de lo que ella sentía? ¿Hubiesen estado juntos? ¿Su vida sería mejor? ¿Podría haber alcanzado sus sueños? En cualquier caso, no valía la pena atormentarse por algo que no había llegado a suceder y tampoco tenía la oportunidad de volver al pasado e intentar ser honesta y mucho más clara con sus sentimientos. Tal vez hubiese estado bien confesarse, declararse, besarlo sin previo aviso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Videl pensó en ese momento en que era muy cierto aquello de que es mejor arriesgar en la vida; al fin y al cabo, con el paso del tiempo, te vas a acabar arrepintiendo de no haberlo intentado, de lo que no llegó a pasar por miedo a perder.

Con ese pensamiento e intentando evitar que la reaparición fugaz de Gohan en su vida nublara su juicio, se dirigió a la terraza a tomar el aire. Lo que no sabía es que el reencuentro con su excompañero cambiaría muchas cosas en su futuro. Y no sería algo pasajero.

* * *

El vecindario que había elegido, sin duda, era perfecto para él. Aunque estaba al lado del centro de la ciudad –algo que una persona acostumbrada a la naturaleza como Gohan detestaba– era uno de los más tranquilos que había. Además, era precioso. De vuelta a casa, se desvió del camino directo para explorar zonas nuevas. Se había topado con un parque muy bonito, lleno de almendros que adornaban el paisaje.

Cierto es que no era comparable a la belleza de la montaña Paoz, pero, para su gusto, no estaba nada mal. No le disgustaba demasiado vivir en ese sitio. No sabía qué le depararía el destino; si se quedaría allí a vivir durante toda su vida o no aguantaría su estancia en la ciudad por demasiado tiempo.

Después de unos minutos, llegó al lugar en el que se había establecido. Era una pequeña casa que había alquilado. Estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad; a unos veinte minutos a pie. Aunque había apartamentos del mismo precio mucho más cercanos, se negó a vivir entre el tumulto de la gente del centro mismo de la ciudad. Le gustaba más la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí. Todo le quedaba un poco más lejos como, por ejemplo, el supermercado, pero tampoco veía ningún problema en ese sentido. Vivía solo –si obviamos las múltiples visitas que su hermano pequeño le hacía– y con su fuerza saiyajin no le costaba transportar grandes cantidades. Pero, claro, para pasar desapercibido solía pedir a domicilio las compras más grandes.

Abrió la cerradura, se descalzó, relajando la tensión de sus pies, y observó el panorama.

–¿No eres muy joven para beber tanta cerveza? –preguntó a su invasor, al que solo se le veía la parte posterior del cuerpo, ya que tenía la cabeza y el torso prácticamente dentro de la nevera.

–¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando cerveza? A lo mejor es otra cosa.

–Ya, claro –Gohan sonrío al ver que su hermano sacaba el cuerpo del electrodoméstico, lo cerraba y le daba una lata.

Goten le sonrió genuinamente. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Se había cortado el pelo en un intento de buscar su propia personalidad e identidad y alejar su imagen de la del clon de Son Goku. Quería ser él mismo; Goten, no el hijo de Goku, el que es idéntico a él. También su estilo había cambiado. Lejos de la influencia de su madre, su ropa era ahora mucho más juvenil, adaptada a un veinteañero universitario.

El hermano de Gohan se había mudado hacía un año escaso para estudiar contabilidad. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Bulma le había dicho que, en cuanto acabara los estudios, si obtenía buenas notas, trabajaría para la Corporación Cápsula. Y, claro, ¿quién rechazaría estabilidad económica asegurada y trabajar con su mejor amigo? Con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación extras iba sacando calificaciones decentes para conseguir el trabajo que le había sido prometido. Además, le permitía independizarse de sus padres y cumplir con el objetivo primordial que, tanto él como Trunks, tenían: conocer chicas.

Gohan siempre se echaba unas risas cuando su hermano le contaba las noches de alcohol y desenfreno de estudiante universitario que tenían los dos. Él recordaba que nunca había sido así en aquella etapa de su vida, pero no le reprocharía nada a su hermano menor; de todas formas, la época universitaria es para disfrutar.

–¿A qué se debe esta grata sorpresa?

–Estaba aburrido –contestó Goten con simpleza–. Además, he venido a interesarme por tu vida de profesor de universidad perfecto –ambos rieron por aquella frase–. ¿Qué tal? ¿Hay profesoras guapas? ¿O alumnas?

–Qué simple eres. Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo –reprochó Gohan sonriendo–. No estoy interesado en eso por el momento.

–Matarás a mamá si no le das un nieto pronto –afirmó el más pequeño entre más risas–. Créeme que alguien se lo tiene que dar y no voy a ser yo.

Gohan se quedó pensando. Lo último que estaba en su escala de prioridades en ese momento era el amor. Estaba totalmente focalizado en su trayectoria profesional, en seguir estudiando y seguir subiendo puestos en la jerarquía de la universidad. Todo lo que no fuera trabajo o familia en ese momento le sobraba.

Había tenido un par de relaciones pero ninguna había cuajado del todo. Nunca había llegado a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago ni esos sentimientos tan maravillosos de los que todo el mundo le había hablado.

La primera chica con la que estuvo fue una compañera de la universidad. Fue, de hecho, con quien perdió su virginidad. Ella siempre decía que el amor que sentía por él era fuerte, sin embargo, Gohan nunca se enamoró de ella. Le había tomado mucho cariño, pero más parecido al de una amiga que al de alguien con quien quieres compartir tu vida como pareja. Había acabado de una manera triste porque ella lo amaba genuinamente; no obstante, el amor es así. Es un sentimiento que puede darte la mayor dicha, hacerte volar por los cielos, o sumirte en el dolor y el fracaso más absolutos.

Después, tuvo una corta relación con una de las jefas del departamento de investigación en el que había entrado en la universidad de la Capital del Sur. Pero, en realidad, estaba más basada en el sexo y en la lujuria que en sentimientos amorosos.

Y hasta ahí llegaba la experiencia de Gohan en las relaciones interpersonales con el sexo opuesto.

En ese momento, sin saber por qué, se acordó de Videl. Pasaba muy buenos ratos con ella cuando iban al instituto juntos. Se había alegrado de verla, sin embargo, notaba algo raro en el brillo de su mirada. Él recordaba a una Videl decidida, fuerte, un poco pedante incluso. Pero verla tan cohibida le había supuesto una gran sorpresa e, incluso, algo de decepción. Su apariencia había cambiado algo con los años; su ropa ya no era deportiva y llevaba una pequeña melena por encima de sus hombros adornada con un flequillo que se posaba en su frente.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar demasiado en eso. Por el momento, se relajaría disfrutando de la compañía de su hermano.

–Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa –intentó cortar Gohan los derroteros que estaba tomando esa incómoda conversación.

Goten sonrió. Le daba curiosidad que su hermano, con lo maduro que era, no hubiese sentado la cabeza a su edad. La vida despreocupada que llevaba en el terreno amoroso era mucho más propia de él que de Gohan sin duda. Cuando iba a retomar la conversación, su móvil vibró con fuerza en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó y observó que le acababan de mandar un mensaje. Sonrió al ver el nombre de la emisora de este y le contestó rápidamente.

–Me tengo que ir, Gohan. Bébete la cerveza por mí –se levantó veloz y se marchó a encontrarse con la chica que le había escrito el mensaje.

Gohan se quedó mirando la puerta por la que su hermano había escapado. Ya le pediría explicaciones por la salida tan repentina y por esa sonrisa boba que había compuesto y de la que se percató mientras Goten observaba fijamente la pantalla de su móvil.

* * *

Hiro llegó esa noche más temprano de lo normal. Había acabado pronto sus quehaceres en la oficina y estaba hambriento de su esposa. Porque para eso estaba. Para satisfacer sus necesidades. Esa noche ni siquiera pasaría por el bar donde se reunían sus compañeros a beber normalmente. Solo deseaba llegar y tomar una y otra vez a su mujer.

Al entrar a la habitación, observó que estaba dormida. Moviéndose se había destapado un poco y el fino y pequeño camisón que la cubría se había movido, dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos y sus muslos.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándole el cuello mientras restregaba su erección contra su cuerpo.

Videl despertó sobresaltada, notando el aliento y la saliva ajenos impregnando su piel. Desorientada, logró enfocar la vista y se encontró con la imagen de su esposo sobre ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hiro no la despertaba para tener relaciones sexuales. Cuando se casaron, lo hacía cada noche. Al llegar a casa, se desnudaba, se metía en la cama y le hacía el amor con una pasión indescriptible. Sin embargo, esa situación, a estas alturas, a Videl le producía repugnancia.

–Hiro, para. No me apetece –dijo con voz somnolienta mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima empujándolo por los hombros.

Sin embargo, él movió sus manos a las muñecas de su esposa y las apretó con fuerza, ignorando su negativa. Videl intentó resistirse pero la fuerza del hombre acabó imponiéndose.

–Harás lo que yo quiera. Para eso eres mi mujer –se separó de ella y la observó–. Desnúdate –ordenó con frialdad en su voz y mirada.

Videl, asustada por el tono que había usado, le hizo caso. Se desnudó lentamente, deseando que en ese momento se detuviera el tiempo o que ella desapareciera. Le daba igual lo que fuera, pero no quería entregarse a él. Pero no solo esa noche, sino nunca más. Sin embargo, el momento, irremediablemente, llegó. Cuando se vio desnuda y con el hombre encima de ella en igual situación y relamiéndose los labios, sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, luchando por liberarse pero siendo retenidas con una férrea fuerza de voluntad.

Él se introdujo en su interior de una forma un tanto violenta y escondió su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello.

Podía sentir su aliento y respiración cerca, pero, de un momento a otro, su mente se puso en blanco. Su mirada estaba perdida en cualquier punto del techo. Miraba en la penumbra hacia arriba pero no conseguía ver nada; oía los ruidos que expulsaba su marido causados por su disfrute pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada; notaba algo colándose entre sus piernas pero no llegaba a sentir nada en profundidad.

A eso se habían reducido sus encuentros sexuales en los últimos años de su relación: a una situación de satisfacción por parte de él y de dominación total, en la que la postura elegida era siempre ella debajo de él, sin depender de si estaba bocarriba o bocabajo. Porque así tenía mejor control y manejo de su cuerpo. Porque la quería así; dispuesta siempre y, sobre todo, sumisa y sometida ante él.

Con los brazos apoyados en el colchón, las piernas inmóviles y sintiendo el asfixiante peso extra sobre su cuerpo, Videl se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. De que ya no le encontraba ningún sentido a su vida. De que si tenía que pasar por eso de nuevo no lo resistiría.

* * *

–Hoy tengo el día libre. Vamos a salir a dar un paseo –y no había sido una sugerencia por parte de Hiro, sino, más bien, una orden.

Videl solo quería contestar que no, que no estaba de humor, que simplemente no quería salir en su compañía. Mas no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo. No entendía, además, esa repentina acción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían juntos porque, según él, no soportaba que nadie contemplara su belleza. Si se negaba sabía que le tocaría una sesión de golpes y, después del forzado encuentro sexual que había tenido la noche anterior, consideraba que era más que suficiente.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto sin contestarle siquiera. Abrió el armario y se detuvo a pensar concienzudamente en qué atuendo debería usar; algo lo suficientemente discreto para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se fijara en su existencia. Escogió un pantalón negro y una blusa de color rosa muy claro. No llamaba mucho la atención y le gustaba cómo quedaba. No se puso ni una gota de maquillaje, pues las marcas y hematomas de la cara –aunque no del resto del cuerpo– habían desaparecido y su esposo no quería que se maquillara; siempre decía que su belleza era natural y no le hacía falta.

Salieron del apartamento en dirección a un parque cercano. Ese día Hiro estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso pensaba que, después del paseo, Videl podría ir a cambiarse y podían salir a cenar juntos. Debía mimar a su esposa de vez en cuando.

Hiro se pasó todo el camino hablándole sin parar sobre el trabajo, sus reuniones, las posibilidades de un ascenso inminente y sobre chismes de sus compañeros a los que ella conocía.

Al principio se limitó a asentir sin ningún entusiasmo, pero, después, observando la vitalidad y la simpatía con la que su marido la trataba, decidió intervenir en la conversación. Recordó los mejores tiempos por los que habían pasado. En esos momentos, parecía que todo era perfecto entre ellos, incluso que se querían. ¿Era posible, acaso, la salvación para ellos? ¿Podrían volver a caminar juntos sin más problemas, como en los inicios de su relación?

Por un solo instante, uno que fue efímero, Videl pensó que sí. Todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando apareció ante ella, a lo lejos, una figura familiar. Tensó sus hombros y notó que las manos le empezaban a temblar y a sudar. Intentó huir apresurada y desesperadamente.

–Vámonos por ese camino. Creo que es mejor opción –sugirió con una sonrisa fingida mientras tiraba de la mano de su marido intentando arrastrarlo en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían.

Hiro la paró. No entendía que, de repente, se hubiese puesto así. Se le notaba nerviosa en demasía. Cuando iba a hablar, preguntando qué le sucedía, notó una figura masculina enfrente de ambos. Alzó la vista y el rostro no le resultó conocido.

A Videl se le desencajaron los ojos. Justamente el único día en el que salía con su marido a pasear después de tantos meses tenía que encontrarse con Gohan. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su corto encuentro en el supermercado cercano a su apartamento y pensaba que no lo volvería a ver por los alrededores, puesto que la universidad quedaba más apartada de esa zona y lo más lógico sería que viviese cerca de su trabajo. Para su desgracia, no era así.

–Videl, ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo! –exclamó.

La mujer alzó su vista hacia la derecha y, en la fachada de simpatía que había construido Hiro en su rostro, pudo observar, en el fondo de su mirada, un destello de furia.

–S-sí. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí –respondió con voz pausada, dudando de cuáles eran las palabras que debía escoger–. Te presento a mi esposo, Hiro. Él es Gohan –prosiguió–. Íbamos juntos al instituto y se acaba de mudar aquí. Es profesor en la universidad.

Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos en un cordial saludo. A Gohan le resultó curioso el apretón que el esposo de Videl le había dado. Era como si quisiera imponerse ante él. No obstante, decidió ignorar el detalle.

Hiro, en un arranque de posesividad, agarró a su mujer de la cintura, acercándola hacia él. Sin darse cuenta, apretó más de lo normal su costado, justo donde tenía una secuela de una paliza de hacía un par de semanas. Videl compuso una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible pero de la que Gohan se percató.

–El otro día en el supermercado te fuiste casi corriendo y no me dio tiempo a pedirte tu número. Como te dije, no conozco a casi nadie por aquí.

–Sí, bueno, tenía prisa –se excusó la mujer rápidamente.

–¿Os habíais encontrado en el supermercado? –Hiro intervino en la conversación mientras afianzaba el agarre de su esposa.

–Sí… –susurró Videl temerosa. Gohan la miró de arriba a abajo. No recordaba haberla visto con ese gesto de preocupación nunca.

–En fin, ¿me darías tu número? –ante la pregunta, Videl palideció.

–Yo… –musitó ella mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo.

–Dáselo, mujer –interrumpió Hiro.

–Cl-claro.

Intercambiaron sus teléfonos bajo la atenta e intensa mirada de Hiro. A Videl se le secó la garganta. Pensaba inventarse que no tenía móvil, que se le había roto o cualquier otra cosa que la librara de tener que interactuar más con Gohan.

–Bueno, me alegro de verte, Videl. Vamos manteniendo el contacto, ¿vale? –desvió su mirada hacia Hiro para dirigirse a él–. Un placer conocerte, Hiro.

–Igualmente –respondió de forma seca.

Gohan se despidió de ambos de nuevo y se fue. Llegaba tarde a la universidad, donde tenía una importante reunión, pero le hubiese encantado quedarse hablando más rato con Videl. Bueno, ya había conseguido su número así que sería mucho más fácil contactarla.

Hiro miró a su esposa casi sin pestañear. Le susurró macabramente un «nos vamos a casa ya». Agarró su brazo con fuerza, dejando una marca en él, aunque esa no sería la única que dejaría en su cuerpo aquel día.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todo aquel que ha leído, comentado, puesto en favoritos o seguido esta historia. Gracias de verdad.

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Falta todavía un poco para que Gohan y Videl se relacionen más íntimamente, pero necesito asentar bien las bases de las circunstancias que los rodean e ir construyendo el momento adecuado para que se aproximen.

Sin más que añadir, me despido.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Malas noticias

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 3. Malas noticias**

* * *

A Videl no le gustaba demasiado vivir en aquella ciudad. Prefería infinitamente Ciudad Satán, donde creció. Cuando se casó, no le quedó más remedio que mudarse por el trabajo de su esposo. Su padre para estar cerca de ella se mudó también, dejando atrás la ciudad que lo había catapultado a la fama. Sin embargo, allí también era muy famoso. Nadie olvidaba que había salvado a todo el mundo.

Ese día, la Capital del Oeste se encontraba enterrada por la niebla. Pronto se acercaría un fuerte temporal. Desde distintos medios de comunicación se había recomendado que solo se saliese a la calle por asuntos de extrema necesidad. Sin duda, para Videl, el motivo de su salida era primordial.

Terminó de colocar sus objetos personales dentro de una gran maleta que tenía guardada en el trastero y la cerró. Revisó el apartamento completo, en busca de algo que se le hubiese olvidado.

Había decidido que se iba de una vez por todas del apartamento que compartía con su esposo. No aguantaba ni un segundo más allí. Se iría con su padre o ya averiguaría algo más adelante con unos ahorros que tenía en una cuenta corriente individual de la que su marido no tenía constancia.

Tras su corto encuentro con Gohan en el parque, Hiro la obligó a que se marchasen a casa. Todo el camino la llevó a rastras disimuladamente para que nadie lo notase, sujetando su antebrazo con fuerza; sabía que a la mínima oportunidad, Videl huiría. La mujer de ojos claros se dedicó a pedir en susurros que la soltara. Le imploró que no le hiciera nada, le dijo que no era su culpa, que había sido un encuentro fortuito y totalmente sin planear. A él le dio exactamente igual.

Cuando llegaron, la sacudió a golpes por todo el cuerpo, sin excluir la cara. En otras ocasiones, medía su fuerza y tenía cuidado de dejar el menor número de marcas posibles en zonas visibles. Sin embargo, esta vez una ira incontrolable invadió su ser y Videl recibió la peor paliza que le había propinado. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que ese hombre con el que se habían encontrado en el parque tenía una conexión especial con su esposa y los celos actuaron por él. No quería volver a sentir ese tipo de enlace entre un hombre y Videl en su vida.

Además, le reprochó que no le hubiese contado su encuentro en el supermercado. Ella argumentó que se habría enfadado, a lo que Hiro contestó con más golpes.

Después de eso, Videl tardó en recuperarse cinco días, en los que eran escasas las ocasiones en las que abandonaba la cama. En todos los días, su esposo no se acercó a ella ni llamó a un médico para que la viera.

Sentirse tan humillada y ultrajada había hecho que decidiera escapar de una vez por todas. Así de sencillo. Sin previo aviso y sin notas de despedida. Sabía que, si intentaba hablar con él, acabaría convenciéndola de que se quedase o, peor aún, volvería a pegarle. No estaba dispuesta a tener que sentir eso otra vez.

Con determinación, fue al dormitorio a por su maleta, volvió al salón, apagó las luces y abrió la puerta. Claro que la imagen que se encontró no estaba prevista en sus planes.

Ante ella estaba Hiro con semblante serio. Era mediodía y, normalmente, llegaba mucho más tarde, sobrepasadas las doce de la noche.

Se le cayeron las llaves al suelo y retrocedió involuntariamente dos pasos.

–¿Adónde vas? –espetó Hiro de forma seca. Su vista se posó en la maleta que sujetaba Videl.

–Ya no puedo más, Hiro. Me voy –Videl se atrevió a hablar y a plantarle cara, por fin, a la personificación de todos sus problemas.

El hombre la empujó suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sujetándola del brazo, la condujo al sillón y se sentaron allí juntos.

–Videl, si estás así por lo del otro día, lo siento. Es que haces unas cosas que me sacan de mis casillas y…

–Sí; y no volverá a suceder y cambiarás y es porque yo te he provocado, ¿verdad? –interrumpió repentinamente la mujer–. Me sé tu discurso de memoria, Hiro. Y sé que es todo mentira. No voy a aguantar eso otra vez, ¿lo entiendes?

Videl volvió a levantarse, alargó su mano hasta la maleta y se dirigió a la salida. Recogió las llaves que seguían en el suelo, las encajó en la cerradura y abrió.

–Sería una pena que algo le sucediese a Mr. Satán, el salvador del mundo, ¿no crees? –Videl paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras–. Además de que tiene ya una edad, los accidentes, robos y esas cosas no paran de suceder continuamente, más en una ciudad tan concurrida y ajetreada como esta.

Ante las palabras recién pronunciadas, Videl volvió a entrar en la casa. La amenaza no había sido explícita pero ella la había captado claramente. Si se iba de su lado le haría algo a su padre y eso era algo que no perdonaría nunca, pero no solo a él, sino a ella misma.

–Eres un miserable –susurró con desprecio y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo con el que Hiro ni se inmutó.

El hombre compuso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Sabía que Videl no vacilaría en volver cuando mencionara la seguridad y el bienestar de su padre. Se levantó del sillón y se sirvió una copa de vino. La jugada le había salido perfecta y merecía celebrarlo.

* * *

–No olvidéis que en menos de dos meses los exámenes finales estarán ya aquí. Mi consejo es que os pongáis a estudiar ya, que luego no os da tiempo –Gohan miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera–. Bien. Ya ha acabado la clase. Gracias y hasta el próximo día, chicos.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y a salir ordenadamente de la sala en la que el semisaiyajin impartía sus clases. Algunos iban riendo, otros comentando todo lo que tenían que estudiar para los exámenes finales y otros salían en silencio.

Gohan empezó a ordenar la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio para llevársela a su despacho y allí trabajar en sus recientes investigaciones. Después de todo, el trabajo de profesor de universidad se basa en mucho más que en solo dar clase.

Sentado en la silla y echando un vistazo rápido a las hojas, sintió una voz que se dirigía a él.

–Profesor, ¿me recomienda algún manual para preparar el examen? –aunque la voz del que había interpretado que era su alumno le sonaba familiar, le restó importancia. No llevaba mucho tiempo impartiendo clase en esa universidad, pero era bueno reconociendo voces y caras.

Cuando alzó la vista para contestar y recomendar algunos manuales muy útiles, se encontró con un hombre de su edad más o menos. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro y su cabeza era adornada por una cabellera rubia larga, aunque esta era más corta que la que llevaba en su juventud. Esa sonrisa y el tono de voz familiar… Solo podía tratarse de una persona.

–¿Sharpner? –preguntó Gohan dudoso, temiendo meter la pata.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa, haciendo que Gohan se levantara y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Llevaban demasiados años sin verse pero, en los últimos meses de su estancia en el instituto, habían consolidado una buena relación y la comodidad y familiaridad invadió la estancia rápidamente.

–No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás igual! –dijo Sharpner con entusiasmo.

–Bueno, tú tampoco es que hayas cambiado mucho. Vamos a mi despacho a hablar con más tranquilidad.

Se instalaron alrededor del escritorio del despacho propio de Gohan y comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Quince años sin verse dieron para mucho rato de conversación y para muchos temas de los que hablar.

Gohan estuvo contándole las distintas investigaciones que había realizado en la universidad y su reciente traslado, sin entrar mucho en su vida personal, pues consideraba que no había mucho que decir.

En cambio, el rubio sí le comentó bastantes detalles de sus intimidades. Gohan se quedó a cuadros cuando Sharpner le enseñó una foto que llevaba en su cartera. En ella aparecían una niña pequeña –de unos tres o cuatro años– rubia, muy linda y su madre, una mujer de cabello corto y también rubio. Cuando Gohan se dio cuenta de que la mujer era su antigua compañera, Ireza, casi se le desploma la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa. No solo se había casado y había formado una familia –algo extraño pues siempre fue un rompecorazones– sino que lo había hecho con una de las que había sido su compañera y la mejor amiga de Videl.

Sin darse cuenta, otra vez Videl estaba rondando sus pensamientos. Solo la había visto en dos ocasiones en un período de tiempo casi inexistente, pero, muy a menudo, se encontraba pensando en ella en los últimos tiempos.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron sus teléfonos, haciendo la promesa de retomar relaciones y de que Gohan se reencontrara con la mujer rubia, como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando el semisaiyajin guardó el número de Sharpner, observó en su lista de contactos casi vacía el nombre de Videl. Una pregunta asaltó su mente y no pudo dejarla estancada en sus pensamientos. Sin más, brotó de sus labios.

–Oye, ¿y Videl? –soltó de pronto y notó cómo su acompañante se tensaba levemente.

–Bueno… hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos. Cuando se casó nos distanciamos un poco. La invitamos incluso a que conociera a la niña cuando nació, pero no llegó a aparecer. Supongo que esas cosas pasan; los distanciamientos y eso.

Al hombre moreno no le cuadraba ese relato en absoluto. No desconfiaba, evidentemente, de las palabras de Sharpner, pero encontraba sumamente extraña la actitud de Videl. En la época del instituto, ella e Ireza eran un dúo, prácticamente inseparables. ¿Qué había podido pasar para que perdieran el contacto viviendo, incluso, en la misma ciudad?

Después de un rato más de charla amena, se despidieron y Sharpner se marchó. Una hora más tarde acabó la jornada laboral de Gohan y también se fue a su casa.

Todo el camino no hacía más que darle vueltas a la extraña actitud y al cambio de comportamiento que Videl había desarrollado en los años que habían pasado sin verse. Algo tenía que haberle pasado sin duda y… ¡Demonios! Otra vez se encontró pensando en ella.

Aceleró el paso y decidió que tomaría un baño que lo alejara de esos pensamientos una vez que llegara a su hogar.

* * *

Sharpner llegó a su casa con el atardecer acariciando el cielo. Entró y vio a su esposa y a su hija en la cocina preparando galletas. Una visión tan simple y cotidiana como esa bastaba para hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

Se aproximó a ellas, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña suavemente y depositando un cálido beso en la frente de Ireza.

Una vez que cenaron y acostaron a la pequeña, se sentaron cada uno en la silla que habían ocupado durante la cena. Ireza tomaba una copa de vino dulce con la mirada perdida en la pared. Él acercó la mano a la de su esposa y la pasó por encima, regalándole una sincera caricia.

Entendía su preocupación, por eso había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Hacía unas semanas, la rubia había visto a Videl en la calle desde lejos y había decidido acercarse a saludarla al menos, ya que hacía años que no tenía noticias de ella. En el momento en el que se posicionó enfrente de la mujer de cabello negro, observó gran cansancio y tristeza reflejados en sus ojos claros. Pudo apreciar un corte en el labio y una ligera hinchazón en su pómulo derecho, que Videl se había esmerado en tapar con maquillaje. Aunque para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibido, ella lo notó.

Videl la miró con incredulidad y se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra siquiera, haciendo como si no la conociese, y la preocupación aumentó en el pecho de la rubia al ver ese comportamiento en la que había sido su mejor amiga toda la vida.

Hacía poco tiempo que Sharpner se había enterado de la mudanza de Gohan a la ciudad y había ido a visitarlo porque le apetecía verlo, evidentemente, pero también porque sabía que él estaría interesado en saber de Videl. Y no se equivocó. Por eso se había preocupado de buscar su lugar de trabajo e ir a encontrarse con él.

–¿Qué tal ha ido? –se interesó Ireza con un tono de esperanza.

–Me ha preguntado por ella y, cuando ha sabido que hemos perdido el contacto, ha puesto una cara rara, como extrañado.

–Es algo –añadió en un susurro suave para luego apartar la mano delicadamente y tomar la copa de vino–. Tenías razón; se interesaría por Videl. Es inevitable –argumentó recordando la química que había entre esos dos en el pasado.

El plan era acercarse a Gohan y que él trajese a Videl de vuelta. Podía sonar egoísta pero la mujer rubia se había dado cuenta de que la vida de su amiga iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos y no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se estrellase.

Y ambos tenían la certeza de que el único que podía evitar que cayera por el abismo era Gohan.

* * *

La lucecita del móvil de Videl parpadeaba insistentemente tras haber vibrado el aparato con fuerza. La mujer encendió la pantalla del teléfono y, sin abrir la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, leyó un escueto mensaje: «¿Un café?».

Al observar el remitente del mensaje, frunció el ceño y su cara compuso un gesto de molestia. ¿Por qué se empeñaba Gohan en colarse en su vida continuamente? Ya le había causado demasiados problemas. De hecho, gracias a él se había llevado la golpiza más fuerte que había recibido alguna vez.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo detestaba. Su vida perfecta, su apariencia impecable y su sonrisa genuina la ponían de los nervios. Y esto solo respondía a un sentimiento de profunda envidia.

Era obvio el motivo por el que no respondería al mensaje ni quedaría con él, pero, aunque pudiese, no lo haría porque el discurso de él estaría plagado de referencias a su éxito y solo haría que Videl recordara que era un fracaso como persona.

Arrojó el móvil sin cuidado al sofá del salón. No recordaba en qué momento se había convertido en lo que ahora era. Estaba llena de despecho y actitudes negativas. Suspiró pesadamente y se llevó la mano a la cara, restregándola con fuerza, como si ese gesto fuera a solucionar alguno de los cuantiosos problemas que tenía.

Hacía semanas que se encontraba bien; estaba parcialmente recuperada. Tenía algunas marcas pero no dolían y las amenazas sobre su padre no se habían cumplido, pues ella no había abandonado su domicilio.

El distanciamiento entre su esposo y ella había sido notable y se había producido por parte de ambos. Y cómo lo agradecía Videl. No se dirigían apenas la palabra y, para su fortuna, sus encuentros íntimos se habían reducido a cero.

De pronto, sintió la vibración del teléfono que había caído por una rendija del sofá. Lo desmontó casi completo para encontrarlo. Cuando halló el aparato, observó el larguísimo número del que recibía la llamada y dudó en contestar, mas acabó haciéndolo porque podía ser algo importante. Descolgó y se acercó el móvil al oído.

_–¿Hablo con la señora Videl Satán?_

–Sí –contestó ella con seguridad.

_–Bien_ –oyó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono–, _su padre ha sufrido un infarto y ha sido trasladado al Hospital Central de la Capital del Oeste. Lo están tratando en estos instantes._

Videl no se preocupó en contestar o colgar. Cogió su bolso y metió dentro el móvil, saliendo inmediatamente después de su casa con el corazón al borde de salírsele del pecho por los acelerados latidos de nerviosismo y angustia. En ese momento, las amenazas de Hiro se colaron en su mente. Si se confirmaba que él había tenido algo que ver, se lo haría pagar muy caro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

Siempre me imaginé que Sharpner e Ireza acabarían juntos. Era bastante evidente que al rubio le gustaba Videl pero me es bonito imaginar que Ireza le ayudó a olvidarla. Además, considero que son dos personajes que fueron totalmente dejados en el olvido por parte de Toriyama y quería darles algo de protagonismo. Ellos también serán importantes para que Videl salga adelante en esta historia.

Por cierto, Erasa, Ireza, Iresa, ¿cómo se llama esta chica? Bueno, como en la mayoría de fics que he leído la llaman Ireza, decidí dejarlo así.

Por otra parte, un resquicio de la Videl auténtica comienza a entreverse y ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a su esposo por fin. Y Gohan no para de pensar en ella. Veremos como estas dos situaciones se irán intensificando cada vez más.

Tampoco es que quiera que Videl aparezca como una mártir que atrae a las desgracias, pero necesito todo lo que está pasando y ya veréis por qué.

Para escribir siempre me inspira mucho la banda sonora de la película **_Your name_**. Si no la habéis visto, no dudéis en hacerlo porque merece mucho la pena y su música es maravillosa. Hay temas que realmente encogen el corazón.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, añadir a favoritos o seguir esta historia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Toma de decisiones

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 4. Toma de decisiones**

* * *

Los hospitales son los edificios más deprimentes que alguna vez ha creado el ser humano. Y no solo se debe a lo que todo el mundo sabe que hay en su interior; es que ni siquiera se esmeran por hacerlos un poco más reconfortantes en su arquitectura.

Videl levantó la vista y se encontró con el monstruoso edificio que se alzaba delante de ella. Tendría más de diez plantas y su fachada era lisa y de color gris, solo adornada por las ventanas con rejas de un tono de gris más oscuro. Totalmente desalentador.

Entró a gran velocidad, atropelladamente, chocándose en ocasiones con la gente que deambulaba por el lugar. Cuando llegó a la recepción, casi no podía hablar. Le faltaba el aliento por la carrera y las prisas con las que había recorrido el trayecto al hospital y también por los nervios. Sentía que se le estaba abriendo un agujero en el centro del pecho y que la haría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Después de un vano intento por calmar su respiración y pulsaciones, se dirigió al mostrador de información y preguntó a una chica que atendía allí al público. Le indicaron que su padre se encontraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y que allí podría informarse con más profundidad de su estado de salud.

Sentada en la banca blanca del exterior de las salas de aquella área del hospital, Videl no podía dejar de pensar en su madre. En el momento en el que la había perdido, más concretamente. También estaba sentada en ese tipo de sillas, aunque el tamaño de su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y su vestimenta más infantil. Sujetaba, por ese entonces, un conejo de peluche que no se separaba de ella ni un instante y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas adornadas por lazos. Presente y pasado se fundieron en su alma y le dio la sensación de que ambos momentos eran el mismo. Solo rezaba para que el desenlace fuese totalmente el contrario.

Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su madre. La imagen que de ella tenía era de una mujer bellísima, no muy alta, con piel de porcelana, con el cabello muy oscuro, del color de la misma noche, y tremendamente largo. Era pura dulzura pero también carácter, orgullo y tenacidad. La recordaba, casi, como un ser espiritual inalcanzable que le cantaba por las noches antes de dormir.

En momentos así se alegraba de que su madre ya no los acompañase. Y podía sonar duro, triste, horrible. Pero era la realidad. Porque imaginársela en esa sala viendo como su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte le arrancaba el alma. Y, para qué se iba a engañar, no quería tener constancia de la desilusión que se llevaría al ver la situación tan lamentable en la que ella misma se encontraba. Porque ella se veía así; devastada, sin futuro posible.

Muchas veces, algunos conocidos o amigos de la familia habían resaltado el increíble parecido de Videl con su madre. Sin embargo, ella estaba en total desacuerdo. ¿Cómo parecerse a una mujer tan pura, fuerte y decidida, si ella era todo lo contrario? Puede ser que en el físico se pudieran ver algunas remembranzas –pues los genes son los que son–, pero ese carácter era inigualable, irreproducible, irrepetible aunque pasasen un millón de años. Lo que la mujer de ojos claros desconocía era que, en algún punto de su vida, eran una copia exacta la una de la otra. Pero eso se había perdido por su triste situación. Claro que eso no era su culpa.

Vio, a lo lejos, a un médico que miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien o algo, y que acababa de salir de una habitación, quitándose la mascarilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el hombre se acercó con parsimonia a ella.

–¿Familiares de Mr. Satán? –preguntó con cierto desgano y cansancio plasmados en la voz.

–Sí, yo. Soy su hija –afirmó Videl con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

–Bien. Su padre ha sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria severa. Lo encontró un vecino que escuchó un fuerte ruido en su casa, seguramente provocado por una caída. Le hemos practicado un cateterismo y se encuentra estable dentro de la gravedad. Podría ser necesaria una intervención. Necesitaríamos su consentimiento y…

Videl se perdió entre tanto tecnicismo y palabrería, que ya la tenían levemente mareada. Al menos, dentro de lo que cabía, estaba bien. Esperaba y deseaba con fuerza que se recuperara pronto.

–Gracias –interrumpió ella de repente–. Firmaré todo lo que sea necesario, pero ¿podría verlo?

–No por el momento –dijo el doctor con firmeza en la voz–. Eso sí, debo advertirle de que, cuando su padre sea dado de alta, necesitará supervisión durante las veinticuatro horas del día durante uno o dos meses –finalizó y se retiró posteriormente.

Volvió a sentarse con un poco menos de preocupación en su pecho. No era una opción llevar a su padre cuando se recuperara a su casa. Hiro se negaría y no quería que él viviese en un ambiente de negatividad tan grande como el que allí se respiraba. Pensó que era buena idea si ella se mudaba con él durante ese tiempo a su casa, aquella que había comprado años atrás para que siguieran cerca el uno del otro. Eso le daría oxígeno y tranquilidad. Alejada de su marido, sentía que mejoraría su estado de ánimo considerablemente.

Hilando pensamientos, la amenaza de Hiro azotó su conciencia con fiereza de nuevo. Sintió que su pulso se volvía a acelerar. ¿Había sido él? ¿Le había hecho daño a su padre? Suspiró, intentando controlar sus ideas. Pensó fríamente. Era poco probable que estuviese envuelto en el asunto, pues un infarto es algo difícil de provocar de forma intencionada. Es algo que suele pasar, sin más, producto en muchas ocasiones de la edad o de malos hábitos. No se fiaba de él, eso era cierto. Si su padre hubiese sido asaltado o algo de ese estilo, sin duda, todas las sospechas hubiesen recaído sobre Hiro. No obstante, al tratarse de ese tipo de enfermedad irremediable, descartó la posibilidad.

Estaba sola y tremendamente nerviosa, pero no sabía a quién llamar. Su círculo social era inexistente y, por el momento, no le apetecía avisar a su esposo, pues él solo le suscitaría más nervios e incertidumbre. También debía razonar sobre cuáles serían las palabras y formas adecuadas para anunciarle que viviría con su padre un tiempo para asegurar su pronta recuperación. Perdida en su maraña de pensamientos, decidió dejar ese tema para más tarde.

Una persona, sin tenerlo previsto, atravesó su mente como un rayo. El remitente del mensaje que no llegó a contestar; Gohan. Por una milésima de segundo, se le ocurrió llamarlo para que la acompañara y reconfortara, mas, tan rápido como esa idea había llegado a su cerebro, Videl la desechó. No tenía sentido. Sospechaba que el hombre podría ser un buen apoyo en momentos duros, pues era una gran persona, pero no se sentía con las ganas ni la confianza para pedirle algo como eso.

Los sentimientos que la invadían cuando se trataba de Gohan eran sumamente contradictorios ya que eran una amalgama de envidia, rechazo, admiración y ternura que no lograba procesar bien. Había llegado a tal punto de inestabilidad emocional que ni se entendía a ella misma.

Después de unos cuantos trámites protocolarios y papeles que firmar, una amable enfermera salió de la habitación para confirmar que su padre se recuperaba a medida que pasaban las horas, que para Videl se hacían un mundo de lo largas que le parecían que eran. Pudo pasar a verlo y eso la reconfortó. Tenía una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno y algunos cables pegados a su cuerpo, incluso estaba ligeramente pálido, algo contrario a su característico tono de piel. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que se recuperaría y no la abandonaría. No todavía. No cuando su vida era un completo desastre. Era demasiado pronto para eso.

Salió de la habitación y, mucho más tranquila, fue a una de las máquinas expendedoras del hospital a tomarse un café. Necesitaba una fuerte inyección de cafeína en su cuerpo en esos instantes. En un par de horas llamaría a Hiro para comunicarle la noticia. Por el momento, disfrutaría de no contar con su compañía durante un tiempo más.

* * *

Hiro se encontraba tumbado en una gran cama. Había alquilado secretamente un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad para saciar sus necesidades, pues su mujer, desde hacía bastante tiempo, se mostraba reticente a satisfacerlo. Con Videl, el sexo al principio de su relación era perfecto. Ardiente, apasionado, tierno, sucio, dependiendo de la situación; todo lo había encontrado en esa mujer. Pero, de un tiempo hasta la actualidad, la necesidad de dominación que sentía para con su esposa había hecho que quisiera tomar el control total de la situación siempre. Nunca le permitía una posición en la que él no dominara el acto porque así le mostraba que le pertenecía y que no podía escapar de sus afiladas garras.

Cuando quería algo diferente, recurría a otras mujeres, normalmente de la oficina; chicas con rangos inferiores o bajo su mando, que no pudieran contar nada por miedo a las represalias o a ser despedidas de la empresa.

Por eso, Hiro estaba recostado en la cama de aquella estancia, con la privilegiada vista de unos grandes senos rebotando por el vaivén de los movimientos de la chica que estaba colocada sobre él. Se dejaba hacer, aunque de vez en cuando colocaba sus grandes manos en las caderas femeninas para marcar el ritmo que deseaba o masajeaba los pechos de su compañera de turno.

No era la primera vez que buscaba sexo fuera del hogar. Sucedió después de una pelea –más bien paliza– con Videl. Desesperado por la furia que le hacía sentir que otros hombres desearan a su esposa, se marchó de su casa y se adentró a un bar de carretera muy poco transitado. Una vez allí, divisó a una hermosa chica pelirroja que lo miraba con descaro y lujuria incontenibles. Solo se comunicaron con miradas y ella le indicó que se dirigiera al baño. Allí, la poseyó con violencia y rudeza contra las azulejos blancos y azules de la pared. Y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, se sintió revitalizado. Pensaba que la culpa lo iba a consumir, pero se equivocó. Por eso lo volvió a hacer en innumerables ocasiones. Con el tiempo, comenzó a hacerlo en la oficina pero, ante el riesgo de ser visto por algún superior –lo que supondría su despido inmediato e irrevocable–, decidió alquilar un apartamento que no estuviera cerca del trabajo ni de la casa que compartía con Videl.

Cuando el acto concluyó, apartó con cierta brusquedad a la chica que le había dado placer, se levantó y fue directo a ducharse. Cogió el móvil que descansaba sobre un mueble de la habitación y lo desbloqueó por curiosidad antes de entrar al baño. Se dio cuenta de que tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Videl y se asustó. No podría perdonarse que le hubiese pasado algo y que él no hubiese estado disponible para ella. Porque la amaba, de la manera más sucia y oscura en la que se puede amar, pero lo hacía. O eso era lo que él creía.

Porque el amor no es eso; el amor es libertad, es pasión, satisfacción mutua y plena. Es ser totalmente libre pero elegir a alguien para que camine a tu lado, siempre respetando el espacio del otro.

Hiro marcó el número de su mujer y colocó el móvil cerca de su oído.

–Videl, ¿qué pasa? –el tono de sus palabras era atropellado y nervioso, algo que extrañó mucho a Videl.

_–Hiro, no sé ya cuántas veces te he llamado_ –escuchó que contestaba la mujer con tono cansado–._ Estoy en el hospital. Mi padre ha tenido un infarto, pero ya se recupera. ¿Por qué no me has contestado antes?_

Así que era eso. Ese imbécil engreído y sabelotodo había estado a punto de irse al otro barrio. Le habría hecho un favor sin duda porque no lo soportaba en absoluto y solo le daba una excusa a Videl para salir de casa cuando iba a visitarlo. Su mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente para inventar algo verosímil. Era hora de oficina, así que lo tenía fácil.

–Estaba en una reunión –mintió pero con total credibilidad por la experiencia que tenía–. Voy enseguida.

_–No es necesario que vengas inmediatamente. Ve a casa y tráeme mis cosas, por favor. Me quedaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta. Puedes venir en un par de horas._

–Está bien –respondió y colgó sin más preámbulos.

Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y se dispuso a salir, cuando se percató de que la chica –de la que, por cierto, ni recordaba su nombre– se había dormido en la cama. La sacudió levemente para que despertara.

Ella observó al hombre. No podía ser más guapo; era castaño, altísimo, de ojos verdes y su cuerpo estaba definido. Se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de sus amigas de la oficina cuando se enterasen. No podía creer que Hiro hubiese decidido meterla entre sus sábanas y esperaba volver a repetirlo.

–Vete –espetó groseramente– y ni se te ocurra contar lo que ha sucedido aquí si quieres conservar tu puesto.

Ante la fría mirada del hombre, la chica tembló ligeramente. Se vistió y salió disparada del lugar.

Hiro se fue con dirección a un bar a tomarse un par de copas. Más tarde iría a preparar lo que Videl le había pedido y a llevárselo. Se interesaría falsamente por el carcamal de su suegro y se iría después a su casa a dormir. No pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo en la sala de espera de un hospital.

* * *

El parque de almendros cercano a su casa se había convertido en uno de sus lugares preferidos para pasar el rato. Allí descansaba, leía, pensaba, incluso, a veces, trabajaba. Lo recorría con tranquilidad de camino a una heladería cercana, en donde se iba a encontrar con Meg, una compañera de trabajo.

Al llegar, ella ya lo estaba esperando. No se podía negar que era muy linda. Llevaba un vestido blanco de flores azules y muy pequeñas. Tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro y muy rizado y sus ojos color miel deslumbraban a hombres y mujeres a su paso. No era demasiado alta ni tenía grandes atributos físicos pero sí un magnífico intelecto, que, al fin y al cabo, era lo que conseguía llamar la atención de Gohan.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, pidieron un helado y comenzaron a charlar. A Gohan le había extrañado mucho la petición por parte de su compañera de salir juntos porque la veía como una persona tímida en exceso. Gohan podía notar que le gustaba a Meg, algo que, hacía unos años, pasaba totalmente desapercibido para él. Su inteligencia le había permitido descifrar, más o menos, el comportamiento femenino. Y ella le daba claras señales de querer un acercamiento entre ambos. En primer lugar, estaba lo más evidente: la invitación. Pero, claro, Meg podría tener intenciones de ser amigos únicamente, así que ahí ya entraban en juego otras señales más gestuales: la forma en la que miraba hacia el suelo cuando llevaban mucho rato mirándose a los ojos directamente mientras hablaban, cuando se tocaba el pelo insistentemente y lo recogía detrás de su oreja o la forma en la que movía los dedos índices de las dos manos, uno contra otro, sin parar, cuando él se acercaba.

Aunque estaba pasando un rato más que agradable, Gohan no pudo evitar pensar en el mensaje que mandó a Videl hacía más de tres semanas y que nunca recibió respuesta; es más, que nunca fue leído. Perfectamente, la mujer que tenía enfrente podría ser su excompañera de instituto. Desechó ese pensamiento y se sintió horriblemente mal. Meg no merecía que él quisiera que su acompañante fuera otra persona. Se obligó a reintroducirse en la conversación.

–Me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado venir, Gohan –repentinamente, la chica posó su mano sobre la del semisaiyajin, que la tenía depositada en la mesa de la terraza de la heladería en la que se encontraban.

No se atrevió a cortar el contacto. Era cierto que podría haber química entre ellos y que le gustaba físicamente. Además, le parecía que era muy culta e inteligente, algo primordial para él. No estaría mal para un revolcón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo y él tenía necesidades sexuales, como todos. Sin embargo, Meg era demasiado buena y dulce para tratarla así y de eso Gohan fue consciente cuando la miró a los ojos y vio la ilusión reflejada en ellos.

–Go-gohan, me gustas –soltó de repente, titubeando un poco. La frase podría parecer un tanto aniñada e infantil pero, en alguien tan insegura como ella, suponía un paso de gigante y Gohan lo sabía, pues él experimentó lo mismo muchos años atrás, con su primera relación.

–Meg, yo… –dijo suavemente el hombre, sin saber bien qué palabras elegir para contestar.

–No es necesario que contestes nada –interrumpió ella casi leyendo su pensamiento–. Solo… me gustaría que nos viéramos más y… dejemos que esto fluya –finalizó con timidez.

Gohan alzó su otra mano, la que tenía libre, y acarició la de la chica sutilmente, a lo que ella contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

Para evitar la incomodidad que presentía que vendría, Meg cambió rápidamente de conversación y siguieron juntos durante un par de horas más. Cuando el semisaiyajin decidió irse, la acompañó antes a casa –gesto que la derritió y le fascinó– y se marchó posteriormente a la suya. Necesitaba urgentemente una cerveza y a su hermano para que le despejaran la mente.

* * *

–Bien, ya hemos llegado. Ten cuidado, anda.

Videl dejó a su padre refunfuñando en el sofá cosas sobre que lo estaba sobreprotegiendo y que no era un viejo decrépito y fue a por su maleta para instalarse en una habitación que no estaba ocupada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz.

Se tendría que quedar allí, como mínimo, un mes y medio para cuidar de su padre y hacer con él los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Se lo comunicó a Hiro en cuanto fue el primer día con sus enseres personales al hospital. Aunque no le gustó en absoluto la idea, aceptó porque ¿qué podía hacer para impedirlo? Además, prefería eso a tener que aguantar a su suegro en casa. De todas formas, encontraría la manera de tenerla vigilada el tiempo que no viviera con él.

La mujer terminó de instalarse y de acomodar las cosas de su padre y se tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Por fin se podía alejar de él y no se lo podía creer. Recordó el dormitorio de su casa en Ciudad Satán. Solo le traía grandes y bonitos recuerdos: de sus padres, de su niñez, de mirarse al espejo intentando averiguar su identidad en una época tan complicada como es la adolescencia, de llegar borracha después de estar en una fiesta con Ireza, de tumbarse en la cama para pensar en algún chico, de cuando decidió que se iría porque se iba a casar; de tiempos más alegres que los de ahora, sin duda. La habitación en la que se encontraba en ese momento no le traía tantos recuerdos, pero estar allí la aliviaba profundamente.

Cuando la noche cayó y decidió ir a dormir después de haber atendido a Mr. Satán, se fijó en su móvil, que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche. Recordó, de forma instantánea, el mensaje de Gohan.

Ahora no tenía impedimentos para verlo y, no lo podía negar, le apetecía. Los sentimientos positivos y los recuerdos de su adolescencia le ganaron a la negatividad que la figura que Son Gohan le suponía. Desbloqueó el teléfono, pero miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Lo bloqueó y lo volvió a dejar en la mesita, enchufando antes el cargador. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que quizás debía contestar aquel corto mensaje no la abandonaba.

¿Sería capaz, por fin, de arriesgarse?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

La figura de la madre de Videl siempre me ha causado gran intriga pues no sabemos apenas nada de ella. Supongo que para Videl fue muy duro crecer sin madre y eso es algo que se podría haber mostrado mucho más en la serie (es solo mi humilde punto de vista).

¿Es que Hiro es más horrible en cada capítulo que pasa y quiero que lo odiéis? Pues sí, la verdad, ahí no tengo justificación. Pero no ha tenido que ver nada con lo de Mr. Satán, al menos de eso no es culpable.

Bueno y si parece que las cosas entre Gohan y Videl estaban complicadas, introduzco un nuevo personaje que tiene que ver con Gohan: Meg. En fin, ya veremos qué papel cumple ella en la historia.

Siento que esto va algo lento, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas y que la historia quede como un boceto de lo que quiero expresar.

Por último, como siempre, me gustaría agradecer a todo el que lee, comenta, pone en favoritos o sigue este fic.

¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo!


	5. El intento de algo más

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 5. El intento de algo más**

* * *

–No entiendo dónde está la duda –soltó Goten con simpleza a su hermano, mirando con atención la foto que este le enseñaba de Meg–. Pero mírala, si es preciosa.

–Sí que lo es –afirmó Gohan de manera seca.

Cuando el semisaiyajin llegó a casa, decidió relajarse y llamar a su hermano pequeño para hablarle de Meg. Se sentía un poco confuso respecto a ella porque no podía negar que le gustaba, que era alguien interesante y que le parecía lindísima, pero no quería crearle expectativas ni ilusiones de ningún tipo. Después de todo, presentía que ella, con el tiempo, querría algo más serio, algo para lo que Gohan, en ese punto de su vida, no estaba preparado.

–¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Si ambos os gustáis, podéis pasar un buen rato –sugirió el pequeño mirando pícaramente a su hermano–, ya sabes…

Gohan puso los ojos en blanco. Ese chico no tenía remedio. Él lo tenía muy fácil, pues a esa edad se suele buscar sexo sin compromiso y nada más. Bueno y gente con su edad también lo hacía, pero a él le resultaba muy complejo e incómodo.

–Reduces todo a lo mismo, Goten. Eres un saco de hormonas con patas –ante la frase, el menor de los Son comenzó a reír–. No, ya en serio. No quiero hacerle daño. Es que tú no la conoces, es muy buena persona. Me haría sentir como un monstruo.

Y de verdad que lo haría. Sentía que, si llegaba a pasar algo entre ambos y ella quería subir un estadio más, él no podría corresponderla. Ya le había pasado anteriormente y sospechaba que era muy probable que le sucediera con Meg.

–Eres muy melodramático y prepotente. A lo mejor la chica solo quiere acostarse contigo y luego amigos y todos contentos.

–Quién sabe –y, aunque acababa de proferir esa frase, él sí lo sabía.

Y no era cuestión de creerse que él era más que nadie ni de hacer dramas injustificados. Es que era un presentimiento que tenía en el fondo de su pecho instalado. Y, por supuesto, también rondaba Videl por su cabeza con insistencia. Y no lo entendía. De verdad que no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo alguien a quien has visto cinco minutos en los últimos quince años de tu vida puede ocupar tantas horas de tus pensamientos? Suspiró cansadamente, alargó la mano hacia el botellín de cerveza que había dejado en la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca.

El recuerdo de Goten mirando el teléfono embelesado y con sonrisa de idiota llegó a su mente y decidió preguntar, más que nada por molestarlo, como a su hermano pequeño tanto le gustaba hacer con él.

–Bueno, y tú ¿qué? –ante la pregunta, Goten ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que no comprendía a lo que se refería el mayor de los dos–. No te hagas el tonto. El otro día te vi mirando muy insistentemente el móvil antes de irte. Bueno, de hecho, te fuiste a causa de eso. ¿No me vas a contar nada?

Goten, contrariamente a su personalidad extrovertida y abierta, bajó un poco la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Ese gesto a Gohan le sorprendió, pues su hermano era la sinvergonzonería pura y llevaba sin ver el color en sus mejillas años, seguramente no lo veía desde que era bastante pequeño. Goten volvió a mirar a su hermano y carraspeó ligeramente.

–Estoy conociendo a alguien –hizo una pequeña pausa, visibilizando así su vergüenza–. Ya sabes, más en serio.

Vaya. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pero no por nada, sino porque su hermano siempre había sido una persona muy libre, sin disposición a ataduras sentimentales ni enredos amorosos que tuvieran de por medio palabras como 'amor' o 'relación estable'. A su corta edad, ya le llevaba la delantera. Al menos su madre se pondría inmensamente feliz. Claro, después de hacer una exhaustiva radiografía de la chica en cuestión y de la situación económica de su familia. Gohan compuso una sonrisa tierna recordando las ocurrencias que solía tener su progenitora y que, estaba seguro, tendría siempre.

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de molestarlo, de mofarse, de hacer todo lo que él siempre le hacía, decidió ser prudente. Podría ser que, por su inexperiencia y juventud, estuviera un poco abrumado o confuso por sentimientos que le eran ajenos y nuevos, así que no le pondría más presión sobre los hombros.

–Me alegro mucho por ti, Goten –dijo sinceramente–. Eso sí, te recomiendo que no la lleves de inmediato a casa. Mamá podría espantarla –finalizó, cortando así la tensión del ambiente con las risas que inundaron la habitación.

Después, estuvo un rato más dándole algunos consejos, metiéndose de lleno en el papel de hermano mayor. Como el maduro, el adulto. Y qué ironía. Él, que no sabía absolutamente nada del amor, dando lecciones sobre eso precisamente a Goten, quien probablemente en poco tiempo, adquiriese la suficiente experiencia sobre el tema si se terminaba afianzando la relación.

En el momento en el que su hermano menor se fue, Gohan escuchó la vibración del móvil y, cuando lo encendió, la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. En la pantalla se veían algunas letras. En primer lugar, vio el nombre de Videl con letra más grande que la del mensaje y, en segundo, el cuerpo del texto, en el que decía: «¿Demasiado tarde para ese café?».

Si su cabeza no estaba ya hecha un embrollo lo suficiente, llegaba Videl para ponerle todo aún más patas arriba. Pero, como deseaba tanto el encuentro –si no, no le habría escrito él en primer lugar–, aceptó rápidamente y quedaron en verse en un par de horas en el parque de los almendros.

Parecía que aquel lugar iba a ser testigo de muchos de los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de Gohan.

* * *

Esa mañana, Videl se había levantado con un ánimo insuperable. Sentía que, incluso, volvía a ser la misma que había dejado de ser hacía muchos años. Se encargó de recoger toda la casa, de atender a su padre y de realizarle los ejercicios de rehabilitación que necesitaba, pues no podía moverse mucho de la cama y debía evitar que la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas se redujese.

La noche anterior le había costado mucho dormir. No obstante, había conseguido tomar una decisión: quería ver a Gohan y lo haría. Sin impedimentos de por medio, se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

Es por eso por lo que, por la tarde, habló con su padre. Le preguntó si no le importaba quedarse solo un par de horas, pues ella se quería encontrar con una vieja amistad, a lo que Satán, obviamente, contestó que se marchase sin problema.

Videl, a continuación, cogió el móvil, escribió un corto mensaje y esperó la respuesta, que no tardó demasiado en llegar. Cuando comprobó que era afirmativa, se dirigió a la habitación a prepararse. Eligió un vestido muy bonito de rayas amarillas y que hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía. Se maquilló ligeramente y se perfumó.

Una vez lista, se despidió de su padre y salió de la casa. Todo el camino fue pensando en que hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía lo que a ella realmente le apetecía. Pensó que estaba siendo demasiado idiota y que se estaba equivocando en las decisiones que tomaba últimamente. Menos en la de ver a Gohan.

Cuando llegó al parque, lo vio sentado en un banco, limpiando sus gafas amarillas y con dos cafés para llevar de una cafetería cercana posados en el banco. ¿Por qué estaba tan condenadamente guapo? En ese momento, se olvidó de la envidia, de su fracaso y de los pensamientos negativos que se habían establecido en su mente desde que se reencontró con él.

Gohan se levantó al verla y le dio un beso en la mejilla; beso que, por desconocidas razones, le molestó darle. Lo que realmente deseaba era dárselo mucho más cerca de los labios. Aunque eso era algo que su subconsciente no dejó escapar; no por el momento.

Pronto comenzó una conversación muy fluida y amena. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en la época en la que eran estudiantes. Y cómo le habría gustado a Videl que eso fuera realidad. Pero no. No eran los mismos en absoluto, en especial ella. Y no sabía si podría volver a serlo.

Por un momento, se instaló entre los dos un silencio ligeramente incómodo, que Gohan quebró con una pregunta que no había hecho más que darle vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días.

–¿Por qué no trabajas, Videl?

A la mujer le incomodó la pregunta. Pensó que era porque se estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida privada deliberadamente, pero, en realidad, se debía a que no podía contestarle con sinceridad.

–¿Tienes algo en contra de las amas de casa? –espetó de forma algo grosera.

–Claro que no. Cada uno elige lo que hace con su vida. Es respetable –Gohan hizo una pausa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y preguntándose si sería capaz de seguir con el tema–. Es solo que me sorprende viniendo de ti.

Y claro, ¿cómo no sorprenderle? Si ella nunca había sido así. Si había compartido sus sueños con él en su época adolescente y ninguno se asemejaba a lo que se dedicaba a hacer en la actualidad. Sí, ser ama de casa es respetable, siempre y cuando sea una decisión propia, pero ella no había elegido hacer eso, había sido algo impuesto. Algo que se llevó a cabo por la promesa de la escuela de artes marciales que nunca se llegó a cumplir.

–A lo mejor no me conoces tan bien como pensabas.

Gohan pensó que llevaba razón. No podía pretender llegar a la vida de alguien repentinamente y creer que sabía todo. La gente cambia con el tiempo. Decidió que, para relajar el ambiente, hablaría de algo que pudiera hacerla sentirse bien. Sin embargo, de manera inconsciente, no pudo haber escogido un tema más doloroso para Videl.

–¿Sabes? El otro día me encontré con Sharpner. ¡No ha cambiado casi! Podríamos vernos todos, también Ireza, para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no crees? –sugirió con una gran sonrisa, pensando que aceptaría gustosa. Pero, una vez más, se equivocó.

–Yo… no lo veo probable. La verdad es que nos distanciamos hace tiempo. Sería raro.

Y, lo que Gohan no sabía era que Videl no quería verlos porque se le caería la cara de vergüenza. Porque, en varias ocasiones, se los había encontrado y había girado la cara o había tomado otro camino para no cruzarse con ellos. Porque el distanciamiento no había sido algo inevitable, sino algo intencionado por su parte. Y eso dolía demasiado.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Videl agachó la cabeza. Gohan pudo observar el gesto triste que se formó en la cara de la mujer y eso le apretó el pecho. No quería que estuviera así. Quería consolarla, reconfortarla. Que el poco tiempo que pasaran juntos fuese lo más feliz posible.

Guiado por ese sentir, colocó su mano sobre la de Videl, la cual estaba apoyada en la superficie del banco donde estaban sentados. Ella, sorprendida por el gesto, levantó la cabeza. Sentía que la calidez de la mano llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y se colaba, incluso, en su alma.

En un impulso, Gohan acercó lenta y peligrosamente su cara a la de Videl y, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto, la mujer retiró el rostro violentamente.

–No sé quién te has creído que soy –le soltó con tono enfadado–. Estoy casada, por si todavía no te habías dado cuenta –se levantó velozmente, dispuesta a marcharse–. Será mejor que me vaya.

Y, de hecho, se fue. Gohan miró su silueta mientras se alejaba y suspiró pesadamente. No sabía muy bien qué había intentado hacer, solo sabía que había sido conducido por el instinto. Puso su cara sobre sus manos, arrepintiéndose, pero no de lo que había hecho, sino de lo que no había sucedido. Le ardían y cosquilleaban los labios y eso que no se habían llegado ni a rozar siquiera con los de Videl.

Al menos, algo positivo había visto: la Videl de carácter fuerte, la de siempre en definitiva, había vuelto y esperaba que hubiese venido para quedarse. Aunque, claro, la había cagado tanto que suponía que no querría saber nada de él durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

Aquel año, el clima en la Capital del Oeste estaba siendo algo raro. A pesar de ser primavera, las temperaturas habían descendido ligeramente, pero las noches habían refrescado de manera notable.

Gohan había salido a cenar con Meg a un lindo restaurante. Pero no era un plan amoroso, una cita o algo así. Al menos para él no. Se trataba de un encuentro entre compañeros de trabajo; no, más bien entre amigos. Por ese mismo motivo, por considerarla una buena amiga, la había invitado a pasar a su casa. Pero observaba que la chica se comportaba de manera muy nerviosa y le ofreció una copa de vino con el fin de calmarla.

Meg comenzó a recorrer la estancia, pretendiendo de esa forma tranquilizarse. No podía creer que estuviese en la casa de Gohan. Solos. Sentía que el corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Se fijó en la amplia biblioteca que tenía, llena de libros científicos, sí, pero también de historia, gastronomía o literarios. Le parecía que era un hombre impresionante y admirable. Al lado se encontraba una pequeña foto de la que ella suponía que era su familia. En la fotografía aparecían cuatro personas en las afueras de una pequeña casa de campo. En primer lugar, se fijó en el propio Gohan, que se veía exactamente igual que en la actualidad, con el único detalle distinto de que ahora llevaba sus gafas amarillas. A su lado, había una pareja –sus padres probablemente–. El hombre sujetaba a la mujer por la cintura y tenía un peinado muy característico y extraño. La mujer, de una belleza notable, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Al otro extremo, había un chico joven, muy parecido a Gohan. Todos con cabello y ojos oscuros. Se veían muy felices y unidos. Esperaba que, algún día, ella formase una familia tan hermosa como aquella.

Más relajada por esos pensamientos, se acercó con la copa de vino en la mano al sofá donde él estaba sentado. Gohan la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Tienes una casa muy bonita, Gohan. Y muchísimos libros.

–Puedes llevarte alguno si te gusta –le sugirió él con simpatía.

Y ella lo miraba embelesada una vez más.

–He leído todas tus investigaciones. La verdad es que te admiro mucho –musitó ella muy tímidamente.

Gohan también la admiraba porque ella había entrado en la universidad con tan solo la edad de veintiocho años y eso era algo muy meritorio. Cuando abandonó sus pensamientos y enfocó la vista en la chica, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca diría él.

No podía permitir un acercamiento. Porque ellos eran amigos, ¿no? Porque era obvio que ambos se atraían físicamente, pero no tenía por qué pasar nada. Porque eran amigos. Sí, podría aguantar sin que sucediese algo entre ellos. Podría. ¿Podría?

Y, repentinamente, sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, los labios de la chica se estaban posando sobre los suyos, esperando una respuesta. Y la obtuvo. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas femeninas y profundizó el beso. Supuso que ese atrevimiento por parte de Meg se había debido a la desinhibición que le podría haber provocado el poco alcohol que había tomado.

Antes de que las cosas se intensificaran y acabaran en el cuarto –porque estaba seguro de que, si continuaban así, el destino de ambos sería su cama– un rayo de cordura pasó por la mente de Gohan y cortó el contacto en un gesto directo. Vio en los ojos de la chica un claro sentimiento de decepción.

–No creo que esto esté bien, Meg… –intentó justificar su acción.

–Gohan –la chica respiró profundamente, cargando con valor las palabras para poder expresarlas–, esto no tiene por qué pasar de ser solo sexo –se mintió a sí misma porque era cierto que no estaba enamorada de Gohan, pero sentimientos profundos empezaban a colarse en su pecho. Se volvió a acercar peligrosamente–. ¿Es que no te gusto? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

Qué absurdo. Pues claro que le gustaba. Pero, por alguna razón desconocida, sentía que, si sobrepasaba ese nivel, se acabaría arrepintiendo. Sin embargo, sintiendo a la chica tan predispuesta a algo que él realmente necesitaba y viéndola tan cerca y con los labios entreabiertos, rosados y ligeramente hinchados, no pudo resistirse y sucumbió a la tentación.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez de forma mucho más hambrienta. Gohan la dirigió hacia su cuarto ya que el sofá le parecía algo muy incómodo. La desnudó y luego se desnudó a sí mismo. Después de unas cuantos besos y caricias íntimas, Gohan cogió un preservativo y se lo colocó. Se puso encima de ella y se introdujo en su cuerpo, comenzando los movimientos posteriormente. Se veía diminuta debajo de él. Lo agarraba de los brazos insistentemente. Miró hacia abajo y la vio; su pelo azul esparcido por la almohada, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior de una forma tremendamente sensual. Pero, de un momento a otro, a quien visualizó en la cama debajo de él fue a Videl. Y ella no cerraba los ojos; lo miraba directamente. Y en su cara solo podía ver deseo, lujuria. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? No había bebido tanto como para eso. Empujó más fuerte, sintiéndose frustrado por aquel pensamiento e intentando con aquel gesto un poco rudo sacar la imagen de su mente. Ante el movimiento, Meg soltó un gemido más agudo que no supo interpretar si era de dolor o placer.

Cuando todo acabó, miró la sonrisa que se había instalado en la cara de la chica y, sin salir de ella, le acarició la mejilla lentamente, arrepintiéndose no del acto en sí, pues lo había disfrutado y creía que ella también lo había hecho, sino de los pensamientos que lo habían asaltado durante el transcurso de este.

Gohan se dirigió al baño y, cuando regresó a la habitación, Meg se encontraba dormida, con los rizos azules adornando su cama. Se sentó a su lado y la cubrió con la sábana. Se llevó la cabeza entre sus manos. No podía sentirse peor y no podía alejar los _flashes_ y retazos de Videl que había tenido durante el sexo con Meg. Se sentía la mayor mierda del mundo. Porque era una chica atenta, dulce, inteligente, hermosa. Y no merecía que él pensara en otra durante un acto que se notaba que había sido especial para ella. Se acostó y acabó durmiéndose después de mucho rato luchando contra sus remordimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Meg despertó, se fue rápidamente, aunque Gohan insistió en que se quedara a desayunar. Antes de salir, le plantó un beso a Gohan en los labios que lo dejó un poco descolocado. Se reflejaba en su mirada una chispa de ilusión.

Para colmo, mientras desayunaba en la cocina recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Temeroso, abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y allí se encontró un mensaje de Videl, después de varias semanas sin contacto: «Perdona que me fuera así la última vez que nos vimos. Me gustaría que nos viéramos algún día de nuevo».

Perfecto. Las ganas de arrojar el móvil por la ventana ascendieron drásticamente, pero se contuvo. A este paso acabaría volviéndose completamente loco.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ay, casi... Bueno, no todo podía ser tan fácil, ¿no?

Si esto es un fic de Gohan y Videl, ¿por qué enrollo a Gohan con otra? Bueno, lo necesito (esta justificación pronto dejará de ser verosímil porque abuso mucho de ella, xD). Pero hay que quedarse con lo importante: Meg podría ser la indicada para Gohan siempre y cuando Videl no estuviera rondando en su cabeza, pero claro, lo está y con mucha fuerza además.

Quería disculparme por la tardanza, simplemente no me salían las palabras y me costó mucho terminar este capítulo. Por eso aquí estoy actualizando a las 3 y media de la mañana (soy muy trasnochadora) porque me dio un brote loco de inspiración y quise aprovecharlo.

Y nada, para acabar, gracias por todo como siempre. Sin vosotros esto no sería posible.

En fin, yo me despido porque ya me voy a dormir (que va siendo hora) y nos vemos en la próxima, que espero que no se tarde tanto.

¡Besos!


	6. Quien en realidad eres

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 6. Quien en realidad eres**

* * *

Hay muchísimas ocasiones en las que un ser humano se arrepiente de lo que hace. Demasiadas, podríamos decir. Decisiones que tomamos erróneamente, algo que hacemos egoístamente o, por qué no decirlo, todo aquello que hacemos por estupidez. Porque así somos. Imperfectos.

Claro que también sucede al contrario: hay veces en las que nos arrepentimos de no haber hecho algo. Por miedo, por vagancia, por lo que sea. Tal vez, la realización de esa acción que hemos evitado nos podría haber deparado un futuro distinto. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no es algo seguro. Es por eso por lo que decidimos no arriesgar demasiado comúnmente; quedarnos en nuestra zona de confort, en nuestra vida monótona donde nada cambia y nadie nos hace daño.

Pero esto también puede suponer un grave error. Porque no es lo mismo arrepentirse por algo que hemos hecho que por algo que no fue. Porque quedará la duda de qué podría haber pasado; duda que es posible que jamás se resuelva. Y es que hay veces en las que el tren solo pasa una vez y nunca vuelve.

Y eso era justo lo que pensaba Videl. Llevaba viviendo ya casi un mes en casa de su padre. Esa afirmación solo quería decir que se acercaba demasiado rápido el momento en el que regresaría a su casa y se perdería la oportunidad de acercamiento con Gohan.

Porque sí, era cierto, lo había rechazado con malas formas, pero le había salido directamente así. Cuando observó aquella tarde que los labios de Gohan se aproximaban a ella y se terminarían por posar sobre los suyos, sintió dicha pero también rabia. No entendía qué se creía. En primer lugar, estaban en un lugar público, a la vista de todos, en un vecindario que ella frecuentaba y en el que la podían conocer y saber el dato de que ella estaba casada. Porque no estaban en Ciudad Satán pero allí ella y su padre también eran reconocidos por la mayoría de la población.

Sin embargo, el motivo principal del rechazo fue que Videl se asustó de todo lo que podría llegar a significar Gohan para ella si seguía adelante. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar de repente cambiando todos sus esquemas? Había hecho que la antigua Videl –la auténtica, más bien– saliese a flote y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. La había hecho pensar en muchas cosas, replantearse muchos aspectos de su existencia; de su matrimonio. La había hecho desear a alguien después de mucho tiempo. Y todo eso había ocurrido sin que pasase nada entre ellos, en una simple conversación.

En el fondo más profundo de su alma, no obstante, se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado; de no haber consumado ese beso. Pero, claro, ¿qué más podía hacer?

En las semanas que había estado con su padre, este había mejorado tremendamente su salud; incluso se veía mejor que antes del infarto. Hiro la visitaba de vez en cuando, preguntando siempre insistentemente que cuándo volvería, diciendo que la echaba de menos y que su lugar estaba en su casa, con él. Y era muy cierto que ese temido momento estaba muy próximo a suceder y no podría hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo.

Sin embargo, la amalgama de emociones extrañas seguía allí, muy bien instalada en su pecho, tan afianzada que daba miedo, y no sabía qué podía hacer para alejarla de ella.

Tocaron a la puerta y Videl alejó su mente de esos razonamientos, dirigiéndose a abrir. Al hacerlo, se encontró a su esposo muy sonriente, a lo que ella respondió con un gesto serio, neutro. Lo dejó pasar y fue a la cocina a prepararle un café, mientras el hombre se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala.

Se encontraba en esa tarea cuando sintió un cuerpo pegándose a ella por detrás, una mano apartando su pelo con cuidado y unos labios fríos y rígidos depositando besos y, posteriormente, lamidas y mordiscos lujuriosos en su cuello. Estaba tan concentrada que no había escuchado cuando su marido había entrado.

Cuando empezó a sentir la mano de Hiro colándose por debajo de su pantalón e intentando desabrochar el botón, la apartó bruscamente con su propia mano y se giró encarándolo.

–¿Qué haces? Mi padre está en su cuarto. Nos puede oír.

–No nos oirá, te taparé la boca si es necesario –dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella. Ante el gesto, Videl volvió a apartarse.

–Te he dicho que no –sostuvo con tono firme y seguro, uno que Hiro hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

–Y yo te he dicho que sí –volvió a acercarse y le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza suficiente para que no escapara, o eso pensaba él–. Eres mi mujer y debes hacer lo que yo diga.

Pero Videl estaba demasiado cansada de ser la mujer sumisa en la que se había convertido y que nunca había sido; aquella que le producía tanta repulsión. Ejerciendo ligera fuerza con sus brazos, se pudo soltar las manos y se apartó de nuevo de él, dirigiéndose a la otra parte de la estancia. Al ver que se volvía a acercar, decidió adoptar un gesto desafiante.

–No querrás que grite, ¿verdad? El yerno perfecto no es así –Videl vio como la cara de Hiro cambiaba y sonrió con gran satisfacción, viendo sus planes cumplidos con éxito–, no querrás que mi padre te oiga, supongo.

Hiro bufó, casi gruñendo ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Uno de sus ases bajo la manga era aparentar que su matrimonio era perfecto y, si alguien se enteraba de sus comportamientos, estaba seguro de que esa sería la debacle de su relación con Videl. La imagen que tenía Mr. Satán de él era impecable y eso no podía cambiar porque estaba seguro de que, si su esposa se atreviese alguna vez a contarle algo a su padre, este no la creería. Eso debía seguir siendo así.

–Esta vez te sales con la tuya. Me voy, tengo una reunión.

La mujer de ojos claros observó como su marido salía de la casa y no pudo sentir otra cosa que una inmensa alegría. La Videl de siempre volvía con fuerza y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse dominar por ningún hombre nunca más.

Y como ahora era ella la que marcaba su propio camino, se comunicaría con Gohan porque simplemente era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.

* * *

El tiempo es un concepto extraño. Cuando disfrutamos del momento es efímero y cuando detestamos lo que estamos haciendo es eterno.

Para Videl, el tiempo que había pasado con su padre le había parecido un segundo. Los dos meses se habían cumplido y se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche negro de Hiro, con sus maletas instaladas en la parte trasera y con destino a su casa.

En el último mes, los encuentros con Gohan habían sido continuos; todos desde una perspectiva de amistad pues él se veía cohibido por el rechazo en el parque. Era lo más lógico, por otra parte. Cuando se encontraron después de ese suceso, él se disculpó en múltiples ocasiones. A partir de ahí se habían visto bastante, pero ahora que volvía a su casa no sabía cómo iba a hacer para mantener la amistad sin que su esposo sospechara nada.

Porque era cierto que intentaba recuperar su personalidad auténtica, su esencia, pero no podía apartar a Hiro así como así. Aparte de que no olvidaba la amenaza hacia su padre de hacía un tiempo y que se podía cumplir si le pedía el divorcio, sería un escándalo que la hija de Mr. Satán se separara de su idílica pareja. Las apariencias muchas veces también son importantes y las malas lenguas abundan demasiado. Aquello podría dañar no solo su reputación –algo que no le importaba en absoluto–, sino la de su padre. Eso le resultaba sumamente frustrante.

Cuando llegaron, se instaló de nuevo en el apartamento y su marido se fue a trabajar ya que todavía era por la tarde. Suspiró de alivio. Sabía que no podría retrasar mucho más los encuentros íntimos con Hiro y eso le producía un gran desasosiego.

Escuchó la vibración de su móvil y decidió contestar.

_–Buenos días. Me gustaría hablar con Videl Satán_ –escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, soy yo.

_–La llamo del Colegio de Educación Primaria de la Capital del Oeste. Nos gustaría hacerle una entrevista, si está __usted __disponible._

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a bombear con fuerza. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía la oportunidad de trabajar por fin, de dedicarse a lo que le gustaba realmente. Su sueño, la escuela de artes marciales, todavía quedaba lejos pero ese sería un gran avance profesional sin duda alguna.

_–¿Está usted ahí?_ –se había quedado tan callada que la voz la volvió a interpelar.

–Sí. Disculpe –contestó de manera firme–. ¿Cuándo se realizaría la entrevista?

Quedaron en hacer la entrevista al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana. Videl colgó y la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Se le pasó por la mente que su marido no querría que ella fuese, así que de momento no le diría nada, pero, si le daban la oportunidad, la aceptaría sin dudar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano; en realidad, apenas había dormido de los nervios. Se puso un traje formal, se maquilló suavemente para que quedara natural y salió de casa.

Estaba tan contenta que sentía que flotaba, que estaba en una nube.

Llegó, fue a recepción y un hombre alto y corpulento la recibió en su despacho; se trataba del director del colegio. Después de una batería de preguntas sinfín sobre su formación, sobre sus cualidades y características, el director le anunció que les encantaría contar con su trabajo. Ella aceptó sin titubeos.

–Me alegro de que se nos una, señorita Videl. Será un gran refuerzo para nuestra plantilla –dijo el director mientras le estrechaba la mano.

–Estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad –le respondió ella el gesto con una sonrisa–. Le aseguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

–No espero menos de alguien que viene recomendada por el profesor Son Gohan de la Universidad de la Capital del Oeste.

Al oír esas palabras, la cara de Videl cambió. O sea que no la llamaban por su talento o sus cualidades, sino porque había sido recomendada. La furia estalló en su interior. No quería volver a estar a la sombra de un hombre nunca más en su vida. Gohan había sido demasiado atrevido inmiscuyéndose de esa forma en sus asuntos y eso la había conseguido molestar y mucho. Su orgullo, que consideraba que estaba muerto –sin embargo, solo se encontraba dormido–, había despertado repentinamente y de manera muy intensa. Volvió a componer una sonrisa en su gesto para despedirse de su ya jefe y salió del edificio, echando mano de su móvil con presteza y marcando un número que últimamente era frecuente en su historial tanto de llamadas como de mensajes.

El tono de llamada sonó y la impaciencia subió. Por fin, Gohan contestó el teléfono.

_–¡Hola, Videl!_ –la voz se escuchaba alegre, ilusionada.

–¿Por qué tienes que meterte donde no te llaman? –le soltó ella bruscamente, cortando el clima calmado y amistoso que había intentado crear el semisaiyajin.

_–¿Qué?_ –preguntó él confundido y sorprendido; eso no se lo esperaba.

–La entrevista en el colegio. Sé que estás detrás de esto –le contestó con voz de enfado–. ¿Crees que puedes llegar e intentar cambiar mi vida a tu antojo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Gohan no sabía qué contestar. Su intención no había sido mala en absoluto, al contrario, él solo quería que ella se sintiese bien, realizada. Tal vez se había equivocado. La semana anterior se habían visto y cuando Videl comenzó a hablarle de su profesión pudo observar la vocación, la ilusión en su mirada, en su gesto, en sus palabras. Y como él tenía contactos en distintos círculos escolares, decidió intervenir para que ella pudiese realizar aquello que tanto le gustaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un error.

_–Videl, lo siento. Yo… pensaba que te alegrarías._

–Pues deja de pensar por mí –fue lo último que dijo pues colgó, cortando así la conversación.

Al otro lado de la línea, Gohan suspiró. Parecía que tenía gusto por cagarla una y otra vez con Videl. Lo único que él quería era que ella estuviese bien, que estuviese contenta, que riese sin parar y, por sobre todas las cosas, que no se alejara de él.

Porque últimamente se veían mucho y eso le agradaba infinitamente. Se olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con ella: de que estaba casada y de que algo más profundo entre ellos era imposible. Ella ya se había encargado de dejarlo claro.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraban, las ganas de besarla, de acariciarla y de tenerla en su cama crecían sin control. Y lo estaban volviendo loco. Ahora tendría que pensar qué hacer para disculparse con Videl. Aunque, de repente, dos rostros aparecieron en su pensamiento. Sonrió. Esa era una muy buena idea.

* * *

El trabajo en una oficina puede ser muy tedioso. Ese día, Hiro se encontraba en su despacho tecleando rápidamente. Debía enviar una montaña de informes antes de que terminara su turno. El teléfono sonó y le anunció que su jefe de departamento se dirigía a su despacho.

Después de unas preguntas triviales sobre el trabajo, decidió preguntarle por su mujer, algo que le irritaba porque él era uno de los que no le quitaban el ojo de encima cuando Videl lo acompañaba a sus cenas de negocios en el pasado.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tu preciosa mujer. Ya no la traes a cenar con nosotros. ¿Hay algún problema?

–Para nada –le contestó conteniendo su furia–, es solo que ha estado ocupada cuidando a su padre últimamente, está delicado de salud.

–Bueno, pero un día es un día, hombre. Tráela a la cena de accionistas de dentro de dos semanas, anda. En esa reunión es posible que hablemos de tu ascenso.

Y eso sí que le interesaba a Hiro. Por todos era sabido en la oficina que había un ascenso en juego al que él aspiraba. Este supondría un puesto superior, un aumento considerable de sueldo y un traslado de ciudad.

No estaría mal cambiar por un tiempo de aires acompañado de Videl. Así que, aunque no le apetecía que sus compañeros babearan alrededor de ella, la tendría que llevar a la dichosa cena. Todo era por un futuro mejor juntos.

Con ese pensamiento, cuando por fin acabó su trabajo, se fue a su casa, donde Videl estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, pintándose las uñas de las manos.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata. Odiaba sinceramente tener que vestir tan formalmente día tras día, pero no tenía otra opción ya que su puesto de trabajo lo requería.

Se acercó a Videl y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna lentamente, a lo que ella respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente. Ese gesto extrañó mucho al hombre de cabello castaño, mas le reconfortó. Necesitaba tener a su mujer contenta si quería que aceptara trasladarse de ciudad cuando le dieran su ascenso. Y eso iba a ser difícil porque ella se iba a negar debido a que no querría alejarse de su padre.

–Qué bien que has llegado –dijo sin saludarlo y volviendo a mirarse las uñas, concentrada en su tarea–. Necesito hablar contigo.

–Claro, dime –contestó él de forma amable.

–El lunes empiezo a trabajar en el colegio que está a unas tres calles de aquí –el gesto de Hiro cambió a uno de sorpresa y, seguidamente, a uno de molestia–. Sabes cuál te digo, ¿no? –continuó ella de la forma más natural–. ¡Ah! Y esta noche dormiré en casa de mi padre, no se encuentra muy bien.

A pesar de esas últimas palabras, Videl no se veía para nada preocupada y eso no era algo habitual, no si se trataba de Mr. Satán de quien estaba hablando.

Hiro la levantó tirando de su brazo por la parte de arriba del codo, apretando insistentemente. Pero, al contrario que en otras ocasiones en las que Videl agachaba la cabeza y suplicaba que la soltara, la mujer le mantuvo la mirada.

Videl sentía el ardor en el brazo y preveía que una marca rojiza quedaría allí como testigo del agarre, mas no vaciló en su enfrentamiento. Ya no más. Nunca más.

–Me estás haciendo daño –profirió con tono de enfado–. Suéltame.

Entonces Hiro recordó el ascenso, el traslado, el dinero, su reputación. E hizo lo que ella demandaba. Aceptaría porque no le quedaba más remedio. Porque sabía que necesitaba que ella estuviese satisfecha. La dejaría que jugase a las maestras de momento hasta que se mudaran. Una vez allí, lejos de su padre y de ese trabajo, volvería a estar bajo su dominio y no podría escapar de él nunca más.

–Está bien. Me voy a dar una vuelta. Dale saludos a tu padre de mi parte –y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

Justo lo que quería. Así podría elegir su atuendo tranquilamente porque lo que pensaba ponerse no era precisamente para ir a cuidar de su padre.

Unas horas atrás, había recibido un mensaje de Gohan que le había sacado la sonrisa más grande y satisfactoria que había tenido en mucho tiempo y que decía: «Siento mucho lo de la escuela. Para compensarte, te tengo una sorpresa.» y la había citado en un bonito restaurante que no era muy transitado para que nadie la pudiera reconocer. A pesar de lo que le había dicho por teléfono aquella mañana, sentía que Gohan había llegado a su vida para cambiarla, sí, pero para mejor. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de verlo y, para no arruinar los recuerdos de la velada de esa noche teniendo que acostarse en la misma cama que Hiro, decidió que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su padre. A él le había dicho que su esposo estaba de viaje de negocios y no quería quedarse sola, como tantas veces había hecho huyendo de él, de su maltrato. Aunque le advirtió que llegaría tarde, alegando que saldría con una amiga.

Se adentró en el dormitorio, se duchó y se puso un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Las mangas llegaban hasta debajo del codo, ocultando así la marca del brazo derecho. Tenía un escote en pico en la parte de delante y detrás y era por encima de la rodilla. Se veía a sí misma preciosa después de mucho tiempo. Su autoestima había descendido drásticamente en los últimos años, pero desde hacía poco había vuelto a recuperar algo de su amor propio, aunque no en su totalidad. Escogió un maquillaje que resaltara sus ojos y, una vez lista, se fue en dirección al sitio donde Gohan la había citado.

Lo que no sabía era que esa noche la sorpresa prometida iba a ser más inesperada y agradable de lo que ella imaginaba.

* * *

Volvió a mirar el reloj con impaciencia. Había citado a Videl a las nueve y media y ya habían pasado más de diez minutos de esa hora. Estaba nervioso. No sabía si lo que había planeado tendría un buen resultado. La hija de Mr. Satán no solía ser impuntual y ya se comenzaba a preocupar.

Fijó la vista en el horizonte y pudo divisar, a lo lejos, una figura femenina acercándose hacia él. Cuando se paró enfrente de él, quedó boquiabierto. No podía estar más espectacular. Su vista se concentró en la longitud de sus piernas y después se posó en su dulce rostro. Se veía atrevida, digna, despampanante; _libre_. Cuando se reencontró con ella aquel día en el supermercado, nunca pensó que la volvería a ver así, pero ahí estaba.

Se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, gesto que casi hizo que Gohan se derritiese.

Pero, de pronto, Videl fijó su vista detrás del hombre y lo que vio la dejó completamente anonadada. Allí estaban, ni más ni menos, que Ireza y Sharpner. Él le sonreía, alzando su mano para saludarla, y la mujer intentaba contener las lágrimas sin éxito tras sus manos posadas en la cara. Los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro se ensancharon y el agua salada comenzó a acumularse en el borde de su mirada, sin desprenderse aún. Se había comportado muy mal con ellos; con dos personas que habían sido fundamentales para su desarrollo como persona, sobre todo la mujer rubia. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a estar allí. ¿Todo eso había sido idea de Gohan? No tendría años de vida para agradecerle como debía.

Ireza se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con cariño y alegría. Era tanta su dicha por ver que se encontraba bien. Su aspecto no se podía comparar con el del día que la vio en la calle. Se alegraba sinceramente y lo demostraba a través de sus abundantes lágrimas. Videl le correspondió el abrazo con duda porque creía que no lo merecía. Comenzó a disculparse sin parar, una y otra vez.

Gohan no lo entendió. ¿Por qué se disculpaba por un distanciamiento del que nadie tenía la culpa? Sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos. No era momento de eso.

Videl, posteriormente, se abrazó con Sharpner y, después de algunas palabras de arrepentimiento y más lágrimas, todos se calmaron y entraron a cenar.

La noche no pudo ser más perfecta para Videl. No podía parar de mirar a Gohan con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y sincera, sí, pero también pícara en el fondo. Y eso fue algo que la mujer rubia captó perfectamente.

Después de muchos años sin estar los cuatro juntos, se contaron muchas experiencias, anécdotas y aventuras, incluso Gohan, quien era muy reservado con su vida privada.

Pasada la medianoche, la pareja comunicó a sus acompañantes que se debían ir, pues habían dejado a su hija con sus abuelos y ya tenían que pasar a recogerla. Los cuatro salieron del restaurante y se despidieron en la entrada.

–Déjame conocerla un día de estos, ¿vale? –pidió Videl, refiriéndose a la hija de ambos.

–Por supuesto. Cuando quieras –le contestó Ireza y se volvieron a fundir en un intenso abrazo.

Mientras Videl se despedía de Sharpner, Ireza pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan y le susurró en el oído un «cuídala» lleno de significado, pero que, por supuesto, él no podía descifrar ni entender completamente en ese momento. Porque la mujer rubia pudo ver la complicidad entre ambos y sabía a ciencia cierta que algo ocurriría entre ellos y eso podría alejarla de su marido. Porque estaba segura de que esa relación no era buena para Videl y esperaba que se acabara pronto. Sabía que, con ayuda de Gohan, podría salir de esa triste situación.

Gohan y Videl vieron a la pareja marcharse tomada de la mano. Se quedaron callados unos momentos, sin atreverse ninguno a expresar lo que realmente anhelaba. Es difícil sacar a la luz tus sentimientos cuando estás en medio de una situación de esas características. Por parte de Gohan, quería sentir mucho más cerca a Videl, aunque sabía que estaba casada. Y la mujer de ojos claros era consciente de que ese hecho abría una gran grieta entre ambos. Después de unos minutos en los que ambos seguían mirando hacia el mismo sitio, perdidos los dos en sus propios pensamientos, Gohan se atrevió a hablar.

–Es temprano –dijo en un tono de voz bajo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera; era un poco más tarde de las doce de la noche–. Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa a tomar una copa o algo –finalizó de manera tímida, sin mirarla directamente.

Videl giró su rostro, observando las facciones masculinas, deseando pasar sus labios por su mentón, preguntándose si su piel sería suave.

–Claro –contestó ella segura porque estar con él era una de las cosas de las que más se alegraba de haber hecho en los últimos tiempos.

De camino, no hablaron demasiado, sin salir de conversaciones triviales, casi sin significado. Gohan se moría por probar la delicadeza de su mano y estrecharla contra la suya. Y, aunque era de noche y las calles estaban desiertas, no se atrevía porque temía que ella lo alejara de nuevo.

Gohan paró delante de una casa de un vecindario modesto. A Videl le sorprendió que con su sueldo –pues siendo profesor de una gran universidad debía cobrar una suma bastante alta– hubiese elegido uno de los sitios más sencillos de la gran ciudad.

Luego, recapacitó. Era Gohan. Uno de los seres más puros y humildes que había conocido, si no el que más. Obviamente una vida ostentosa y llena de lujos no iba con él.

El hombre moreno la condujo a la sala y fue a servir dos copas a la cocina. Ella comenzó a mirar toda la estancia. Tenía un gusto bastante bueno, según su percepción. Era una casa acogedora, un verdadero hogar. En su apartamento había un sinfín de lujos, pero no se respiraba la calidez que allí podía sentir.

Mientras observaba una gran estantería con libros y algunos trofeos de la comunidad científica, Gohan se internó en la sala. Miró su espalda, que quedaba expuesta por el corte en pico del vestido y por la longitud de su cabello. Dejó los vasos en la mesa central del salón y se aproximó a ella, quien sintió que el pecho del hombre no tocaba su espalda por milímetros. Videl se dio la vuelta lentamente, posando sus ojos sobre él.

–Supongo que has rechazado el trabajo –susurró él con algo de tristeza.

–Claro que no –ante las palabras decididas de Videl, Gohan abrió los ojos con sorpresa–. Siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas por teléfono. Es que quería que confiaran en mí por mis cualidades, no porque alguien más me recomienda –dijo, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Gohan rozó su cuello de cristal con su mano y elevó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, sin apartar la mano, acariciándola.

–Si no hubiesen valorado tus cualidades, no te habrías quedado con el puesto, créeme. Son muy estrictos –Videl le sonrió genuinamente–. Además, tu permanencia allí dependerá de la labor que desempeñes y ahí podrás demostrar tus méritos, la gran profesional que sé que eres.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar mientras su mano seguía en su cuello.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Gohan? –preguntó ella, después de unos segundos en silencio.

–¿El qué?

–Todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. El trabajo, la cena con Ireza y Sharpner. Todo.

–Porque quiero verte sonreír –le contestó Gohan mostrando un resquicio de todo lo que sentía –y todavía desconocía–, de la Videl que quería que fuera junto a él; nada más y nada menos que quien en realidad era ella.

A Videl le entraron unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. No era momento de eso. Pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la elogiaba, que nadie confiaba en ella sinceramente, que le temblaban las piernas ligeramente ante esa afirmación.

Atreviéndose, guiándose por sus impulsos y sentimientos, se movió, alzándose un poco para alcanzar su rostro, y comenzó a rozar sus labios contra los de Gohan de una forma muy tierna, como dos adolescentes que comienzan a descubrirse. Como, quizás, debió haber sucedido en el pasado entre ellos.

Gohan puso su otra mano en el otro lado de su cuello y abrió la boca, invadiendo con su lengua la boca ajena, ante lo que Videl ahogó un gemido. Se separaron y se miraron, deseosos de tenerse, de sentirse el uno al otro. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado, mucho más que los anteriores, y Gohan comenzó a bajar el cierre de la espalda del vestido de Videl.

Entre besos, algunos tropiezos y risas se adentraron en la habitación sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento.

La mesa comenzó a mojarse por el hielo que empezaba a derretirse dentro de los vasos, los cuales habían sido completamente olvidados por ambos, ya que sus pensamientos se centraban en el otro y en la cama que los recibiría aquella noche.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Por fin! Vaya que les ha costado.

Siempre he imaginado a Videl siendo profesora de artes marciales, policía o justiciera. En este fic, en principio va a ser profesora en un colegio, aunque ese no sea su sueño (por algo se empieza). Nunca la imaginé relegada al papel de esposa complaciente y sumisa que cuida del hogar como la pusieron en super (ojo, que lo respeto siempre y cuando se haga por voluntad propia), pero me parece insultante que las mujeres de Dragon Ball, en cuanto se casan, pasen a ser amas de casa (exceptuando a Bulma y porque son necesarios sus inventos para la evolución de la mayoría de las tramas).

Pero bueno, espero que estas cosas algún día cambien.

Y nada, gracias como siempre a los que estaban, siguen estando y a los nuevos que se incorporan a leer esta historia. Espero de todo corazón que la estéis disfrutando.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	7. Fundirme en ti

«¡Cuando las cosas llegan a los centros no hay quien las arranque!»

**_Bodas de sangre_, Federico García Lorca**.

* * *

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 7. Fundirme en ti**

* * *

Deslizando sus dedos por la camisa blanca que llevaba Gohan, Videl se topó con los botones y comenzó a desabrocharlos de arriba hacia abajo. Él la miraba impaciente mientras se ocupaba de esa labor.

Divisó su pecho desnudo y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie. Era duro pero, contradictoriamente, también suave. Cuando desabrochó todos los botones, pasó sus manos por los hombros para deshacerse de la prenda. Sus labios volvieron a interceptar los de Gohan con una pasión desmedida. Sentía el deseo corriendo por sus venas y también veía el mismo sentimiento cada vez que él abría los ojos y la miraba.

Se separaron un instante y Gohan bajó sus manos hasta dar con el borde del vestido, el cual ya había desabrochado anteriormente de la parte de la espalda para que saliera con más facilidad. Lo subió lentamente y Videl alzó sus brazos para que pudiera cumplir su objetivo.

Al terminar la observó, deleitándose con su figura. No llevaba sujetador, así que había quedado casi desnuda por completo, algo que lo fascinó. Comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pechos, por los que pasó la lengua agachándose para poder hacerse con ellos, arrancando así los primeros gemidos de la sinfonía de ellos que saldría esa noche por la boca de Videl.

Cuando se incorporó para conducirla a la cama, se fijó en uno de sus brazos, donde tenía una marca rojiza con tonos morados. Deslizó sus dedos por ahí y ella se estremeció ante el contacto. Luego, la miró sin comprender, preguntándole sin palabras qué le había causado ese daño. Lo que él no sabía era que no había sido un qué, sino un quién y que eso no era nada comparado con lo que le había llegado a hacer en el pasado.

–No te preocupes. Me di el otro día un golpe con un mueble –contestó ella a su duda para tranquilizarlo. No quería que ese momento se arruinara por nada del mundo; solo quería disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

Gohan se deshizo entonces de la ropa que le quedaba, poniendo de manifiesto su excitación que ya molestaba y que liberó al quitarse las prendas, y se tumbó en la cama bocarriba, esperando que ella lo acompañase. El gesto no podría haber sido más significativo para Videl, aunque de eso él no era consciente. Dejar que ella se pusiera encima le dejaba control de la situación, haciendo que pudiera buscar su gozo propio –aquel que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba– y hacerlo disfrutar a él; que disfrutaran los dos juntos. Sin saberlo, Gohan había hecho por ella lo más bonito que recordaba que le hubiese sucedido en años. Porque, a veces, los gestos más simples son también los más importantes; los más plagados de significado.

Videl bajó su única prenda de ropa interior, deslizándola por sus piernas, haciendo que Gohan desease hacer el mismo recorrido con sus manos y con sus labios.

Se subió a la cama y, sin darle inicio aún al acto, besó todo su cuerpo. Pasó la lengua por su cuello, su clavícula y su mentón, saciándose así del deseo de saber qué sentiría cuando lo hiciera. Bajó la mano hacia su masculinidad para acariciarla lujuriosamente, mientras la cara del hombre se descomponía por el placer. Sin querer quedarse atrás, Gohan acarició el cuerpo que estaba encima de él y volvió a besar los senos, que consideraba que eran los más perfectos que había podido observar alguna vez.

Sujetó su rostro de nuevo con sus manos para darle un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento, deseosos de sentirse en su totalidad, de fundirse el uno en el otro por fin. Era el momento.

Videl se separó, levantando sus caderas para así poder comenzar el vaivén de cuerpos, pero Gohan la detuvo sujetándola suavemente de la muñeca. No podían permitirse un embarazo en sus circunstancias, por tanto, lo más sensato era protegerse.

Ella lo miró sin entender. Era más que obvio que ambos ardían en deseo por hacerlo, entonces, ¿por qué la detenía? Pero lo comprendió cuando vio que Gohan estiraba su mano hacia la mesita de noche para abrirla y dejar a la vista una caja de preservativos.

–Gohan –musitó ella y él se detuvo–, no es necesario –Gohan se sorprendió ante esas palabras porque no pensaba que fuera una persona irresponsable en ese sentido–. Yo… no puedo tener hijos.

Bajó la mirada de forma triste, recordando todos los intentos fallidos que había tenido con su marido. Llevaban años intentando una y otra vez ser padres y nunca lo conseguían. Videl quiso ir a un médico para realizar unas pruebas de fertilidad y, en caso de ser necesario, recurrir a algún método para que pudieran lograr el embarazo, pero Hiro se negó. Le contó que él no tenía ningún problema porque había dejado embarazada a una antigua novia en sus últimos años de instituto. Ambos decidieron que era mejor no seguir adelante por su extremada juventud e inexperiencia y, al poco tiempo, se acabó la relación.

Videl, por tanto, supuso que la que no podía tener hijos era ella, aunque no tenía confirmación oficial porque nunca quiso ir sin compañía a realizarse un análisis para salir de dudas. Consideraba que era algo que tenían que hacer juntos y, si no sentía el apoyo de su pareja, no se veía capaz de hacerlo.

Gohan alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de Videl con su pulgar, bajándolo luego a su boca para acariciar sus labios. Intentaba reconfortarla. Era notorio que ese tema le producía gran dolor y quería que, mientras estuviese a su lado, lo único que sintiera fuera felicidad.

Alejando esos tortuosos pensamientos, Videl alzó de nuevo las caderas y concretó la unión finalmente. Cuando Gohan comenzó a adentrarse en su interior, sintió que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo, atravesaba el techo de la habitación y volaba libre por el cielo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto necesitaba sentir ese placer.

Se movía insistentemente y llegó un momento en el que no sabía en qué punto acababa su cuerpo y comenzaba el de Gohan. La unión entre ellos había sido plena.

Videl posó sus manos en el pecho masculino para acelerar sus movimientos. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con el deseo impregnado en los suyos. Él la sujetó de las caderas suavemente para acompañarla en sus movimientos y alcanzar una velocidad que no podría lograr ella por sí misma.

En la habitación solo se oían los gemidos que no cesaban por parte de ambos y el choque repetitivo de la carne. De un momento a otro, se oyó un ligero grito y después otro. Ambos habían llegado a la cúspide del placer juntos y no podía sentirse mejor.

Videl apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan, sin sacarlo de su interior todavía, para regular su respiración mientras él acariciaba su espalda con insistencia. Levantó la mirada y lo besó de la forma más dulce que podía.

Se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Él estaba bocarriba y ella bocabajo. Guio su mano para acariciar la mejilla masculina. Hablaron durante unos minutos sobre el nuevo trabajo de Videl, la ilusión que le hacía y las tremendas ganas que tenía de empezar y, en poco rato, el cansancio venció a Gohan y se quedó completamente dormido.

En sueños, se dio la vuelta y Videl pudo observar los lunares que adornaban su ancha espalda. Intentó trazarlos con sus dedos, pero no quería despertarlo, así que decidió no hacerlo. Quería volver a la cama, quedarse con él toda la noche, sentir su calor de nuevo, pero se obligó a marcharse. Su padre se asustaría si no estaba allí por la mañana y sabía que, si se quedaba a dormir con él, al día siguiente no podría abandonarlo de nuevo.

Se vistió, se puso los zapatos y escribió en un trozo de papel de una libreta que encontró en una estantería: «Gracias por todo». Miró el reloj colgado en la pared: eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Salió en silencio para evitar que Gohan se despertara y caminó hasta la casa de su padre, mientras la suave brisa de primavera acariciaba su cuerpo.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez había entrado. Se quedó mirándola. Luego, se dio la vuelta, posó la espalda contra la madera y el llanto explotó. Puso sus manos en su boca para silenciar los sollozos. No sabía si lloraba de felicidad por todo lo que había experimentado aquella noche o de miedo por la complicada situación a la que debía enfrentarse.

Porque si algo tenía claro era que no quería ni podía alejarse de Gohan. Porque, en ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que él era la luz que podría iluminar su camino. Y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía de alejarse de las tinieblas.

* * *

El incesante movimiento de la cuchara no paraba. Videl removía con insistencia una y otra vez el líquido oscuro que había dentro de la taza. Satán pensó que desintegraría el café si seguía así. La mujer tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y mordía la uña de su dedo meñique mientras movía la cuchara sin cesar en un movimiento circular y repetitivo. No era normal ver a Videl tan distraída. Estaba completamente en su mundo. Su padre pensó que tal vez estaba cansada, pues la noche anterior había llegado bastante tarde, ya de madrugada. De hecho, él ni siquiera la escuchó llegar.

–Videl.

No escuchó nada. Seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. En los labios de Gohan recorriendo su cuerpo y en el choque de pieles. Sonrió inconscientemente.

–¡Videl! –gritó Satán ligeramente para que lo escuchara. Cuando captó su atención, prosiguió–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó. No había forma posible de que se encontrara mejor. Pero era normal que su padre se preocupara algo por ella. No había levantado la vista del café que se había servido y no había abierto la boca desde que su padre había llegado a la cocina.

–No podría estar mejor, papá –confirmó y Satán le sonrió de vuelta, alegre por ver la felicidad inundando el rostro de su hija.

–¿Lo pasaste bien ayer? –preguntó inocentemente, sin siquiera imaginar lo que realmente había estado haciendo Videl la noche anterior.

–Mucho –respondió sinceramente.

Y no podía imaginar cuánto. De hecho, estaba deseando volver a repetirlo. No por el simple hecho del goce sexual, sino porque en los brazos de Gohan se sentía cobijada, protegida, y eso era algo que llevaba necesitando bastante tiempo.

Se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se despidió de él. Debía marcharse a su casa, con el pesar de que debería volver a ver a su marido. Las comparaciones son odiosas, pero Videl estaba segura de que, en cuanto lo viera, comenzaría a contrastar todas las diferencias que había entre ambos hombres. Y estas eran abismales.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía unos años que le sería infiel a su marido, ella se hubiese reído con burla en su cara. Si se lo hubiese dicho hacía unos meses, habría imaginado la situación, pero el remordimiento y la culpa no la habrían dejado actuar. Pero, justo en ese momento, sentía la mismísima liberación de su espíritu. Y, lo que sospechaba pero todavía no sabía con certeza, era que esa sensación no estaba producida por el adulterio en sí, sino por la persona con la que había estado.

Aproximadamente a la misma hora, pero en otra parte de la ciudad, Gohan comenzó a despertar un poco desorientado. Distintas imágenes asaltaron su mente y, en principio, pensó que solo había sido un sueño o una imaginación, tal y como le pasó cuando estuvo con Meg, pero, cuando su mente se aclaró y sus ideas se asentaron, recordó todo con claridad. Videl encima de él. Videl gritando su nombre. Videl mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria. Videl acariciándole el rostro y besándole los labios con ternura.

Estiró la mano, tocando las sábanas en la otra parte de la cama. Estaban frías y vacías. Videl se había ido hacía varias horas. Se apenó un poco, pues pensaba que se quedaría toda la noche con él, pero lo comprendió. Su situación no le dejaba más margen de actuación.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo aún. Se dio una ducha rápida y se encaminó hacia la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar.

Realizando el recorrido hacia aquella estancia, se fijó en que en la mesa del salón, junto a las copas que habían sido abandonadas la noche anterior, había un trozo de papel pequeño. Lo desdobló y leyó el mensaje. Sonrió. La echaba de menos y apenas habían estado juntos hasta hacía unas horas. Pero es que realmente apreciaba su compañía.

Siempre había sido una chica con un carácter indomable, luchadora, carismática. Su personalidad le había fascinado prácticamente desde que la conoció. Aunque estaba casada y la situación era compleja, Gohan estaba convencido de que el trabajo en la escuela les daría la oportunidad para seguir viéndose sin que su marido se enterara porque no quería romper el contacto con ella por nada del mundo. Y eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

Lunes. Despertador sonando temprano. Dos cosas que resultan odiosas para cualquiera, pero, ese día, a Videl le sonó como una dulce melodía. Normalmente, no le costaba mucho despegarse de las sábanas, pero ese lunes le resultó mucho más fácil. Casi saltó de la cama.

Al llegar y ver la fachada del edificio, los nervios comenzaron a aumentar. Porque era cierto que le hacía mucha ilusión comenzar a trabajar, pero le daba algo de intranquilidad todos los años que habían pasado desde que se graduó y la poca experiencia que tenía. Antes de entrar a la clase, suspiró nerviosamente.

Vio a todos los niños que la miraban con sorpresa e intriga y palideció un poco. Respiró profundamente. Debía demostrar que valía para eso. Tenía que hacerlo porque se lo debía a Gohan, pues él había puesto la mano en el fuego por ella y no podía permitir que quedara mal con el director del colegio. Sin embargo, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que hacerlo por ella misma, para sentirse una mujer plenamente realizada, con los pies puestos en el mundo real y no el pajarillo enjaulado que había sido en los últimos tiempos. Porque habían intentado cortarle las alas, pero no habían podido, aunque sí habían conseguido encerrarla. Pero ahora sentía que por fin empezaba a recuperar su libertad, aquella de la que había sido privada por muchos años.

Empezó con algo de timidez e inseguridad pero, conforme iban pasando las horas, iba perdiendo la vergüenza y soltándose, demostrando que esa era verdaderamente su pasión y vocación. La mañana pasó volando entre juegos, ejercicios y explicaciones y, sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado la hora de salida de los niños y las niñas que estudiaban en ese colegio.

Saliendo del edificio después de pasar a conocer la sala de profesores, divisó a una mujer que le resultaba familiar. Sumamente familiar. La mujer rubia sostenía a una niña pequeña de la mano. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro. Ireza se volvió y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. El colegio tenía comedor, así que la niña ya había almorzado y se disponían a ir a dar un paseo al parque. Ireza invitó a Videl a que las acompañara y esta aceptó.

La pequeña rubia corría y corría sin cesar. La energía de la niñez es casi inagotable. Videl la observaba constantemente, casi sin parpadear. Se es tan feliz cuando estás en tus primeros años de vida. No tienes preocupaciones; solo piensas en jugar y en divertirte. Echaba de menos esos tiempos en los que era una niña con el pelo recogido en dos coletas siempre, que corría en el parque de al lado de su casa bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, sin los agobios de la vida adulta.

–¡Riu! ¡Ven a descansar un poco! –gritó Ireza para que su hija la escuchara. La niña, al oír el llamado de su madre, fue enseguida hacia ella–. Tiene energía infinita –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Videl–. Normalmente me canso yo antes que ella.

Videl rio alegremente ante el comentario. Luego, se apenó un poco. Ella nunca iba a poder sentir la alegría de ver a su propio hijo o hija corretear. No iba a poder sentir el cansancio de todo un día cuidándolo sin parar. No iba a poder enfadarse, reñirle, jugar, atarle los cordones. Nadie nunca iba a llamarla «mamá». Y eso dolía tanto como mil cuchillos atravesando su pecho. Pero no había remedio y estaba resignada.

Riu llegó hasta Videl y se sentó en su regazo y la mirada clara de la mujer se iluminó aún más. Habían hecho buenas migas, pues la niña reunía la dulzura de Ireza y la simpatía –aunque chulesca– de su padre.

–Videl –preguntó la niña mirándola–, ¿tú tienes novio?

La mujer de cabello negro se sonrojó por un momento y sonrió. Ireza iba a regañarle por ser tan indiscreta pero Videl, dándose cuenta de su intención, la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

–Sí –contestó ensanchando la sonrisa.

–¿Y es muy guapo? –volvió a preguntar Riu con la inocencia plasmada en su rostro.

–Mucho. Es el más guapo de todos –dijo pensando en Gohan y no en su marido y la sonrisa que tenía le revelaba a Ireza ese hecho.

Porque solo habían pasado una noche juntos pero sentía que un fuerte e indestructible vínculo se empezaba a formar entre ellos. Y, por eso, cuando la niña le preguntó por una pareja sentimental, la imagen del moreno atravesó su mente, aunque realmente no eran nada oficialmente –y no podían serlo tampoco–.

La niña rió fuerte y se volvió a alejar para seguir jugando después de pedirle permiso a su madre. Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándola sentadas en un banco. Ireza no quería sonar atrevida, pero necesitaba conocer la relación que había entre Gohan y ella para así tener la certeza de que se estaba alejando de su marido. Eso la dejaría muy tranquila. Por fin, se atrevió a hablar.

–Videl, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro –profirió Videl sinceramente.

–¿Tienes algo con Gohan? –a pesar de que pensaba que Videl se molestaría o se sorprendería por la pregunta, vio como su rostro ni se inmutaba.

–Sí –respondió ella de la forma más natural posible, como si no estuviese confesando que se encontraba envuelta en una relación adúltera.

La mujer rubia se alegró infinitamente. Sabía que el hecho de que Gohan se hubiese mudado a la ciudad donde vivía Videl sería decisivo para cambiar su vida. Quería preguntarle muchas más cosas: si era feliz con su esposo, si él la maltrataba, por qué no se divorciaba para estar con Gohan y poder ser feliz junto a él. Pero no lo hizo porque sintió que no era oportuno en ese momento y porque era probable que lo que había nacido entre ellos fuera muy reciente y no quería atosigarla con preguntas e ideas de esas características.

Todo entre ellos debía fluir de forma natural y, aunque a ella las infidelidades le parecían algo moralmente reprobable, en este caso lo entendía; tenía una justificación. Porque Videl se merecía algo mucho mejor que la vida insulsa que había tenido en su matrimonio con Hiro. Aunque pensaba que debía divorciarse de su marido si quería seguir con Gohan pero no se lo diría, al menos no de momento.

Videl pensó que tal vez debía volver a pedirle perdón a su amiga, que tal vez debía explicarle las razones que la llevaron a forzar el distanciamiento, que tal vez debía contarle todo el maltrato que había soportado; mas no lo hizo. No se sentía preparada para contarlo.

Por eso, de momento, disfrutaría de la compañía de la que volvía a ser, por fin, su mejor amiga. De la que, de hecho, nunca debió separarse.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Yo dejo este lemon por aquí como quien no quiere la cosa...

Últimamente, no me están saliendo las cosas como me gustarían, pero escribir me resulta terapéutico, lo necesito y lo disfruto mucho. E incluso me gustó cómo quedó este capítulo. Soy tremendamente perfeccionista, leo y releo bastante lo que escribo, cambio, añado y quito mil cosas y, al final, nunca quedo conforme con la composición de los capítulos. Pero este me ha gustado. Espero que a vosotros también.

Por cierto, la cita del principio (soy la tonta de las citas, xD) es de una de las obras de mi escritor favorito. Me encanta García Lorca porque con palabras muy simples transmite muchísimo. Porque es cierto, ¿quién va a ser capaz de arrancarnos los sentimientos que se enraizan en nuestro pecho? Y Gohan lo ha hecho en el corazón de Videl y muy fuerte.

Gracias por los lindísimos comentarios, por continuar leyendo la historia y también a aquellas y aquellos que se incorporan ahora.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Luz

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 8. Luz**

* * *

Se miró los dedos de las manos. Estaban ligeramente arrugados por llevar mucho tiempo mojados y el agua de la bañera se había empezado a enfriar. Pero no le importaba porque la compañía de ese momento solventaba aquellos inconvenientes.

Sentía el pecho duro de Gohan detrás de su espalda y las manos acariciando sus brazos y bajando de vez en cuando a sus piernas. Llevaban un rato en silencio pero habían conseguido que no fuese incómodo.

Habían acordado verse todos los martes y viernes, pues esos días Videl debía quedarse un rato más en la escuela y así aprovechaba la excusa y se encontraban. Estaba muy feliz con la labor que estaba desempeñando. Lo que no sabía era que el director del colegio había llamado a Gohan para agradecerle la recomendación ya que era una excelente profesora. Y el orgullo que él sentía por ella no podía ser mayor.

Videl entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gohan debajo del agua. Se sentía demasiado bien cuando estaban juntos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? No lo sabía realmente. La felicidad la embargaba estando en su compañía, era un gran conversador –debido a su inteligencia– y se preocupaba por ella. Le solía preguntar por el trabajo, por cómo había estado y se interesaba por su pasado, del que Videl, por razones más que obvias, no le hablaba mucho.

Nunca hablaban de su marido cuando estaban juntos. Era como si tuviesen un pacto de silencio respecto a ese tema que nunca habían llegado a acordar explícitamente. Además, sentía que la brecha entre Hiro y Gohan se abría cada vez más y más. No había punto de comparación entre los dos hombres.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura de qué era la calidez que sentía en su pecho cuando estaba con él o cuando pensaba en él. Sabía que le tenía gran cariño, pero ¿estaba en ese punto enamorada de Gohan? Su corazón aún no estaba preparado para contestar esa incógnita.

–Deberíamos salir –susurró Videl–, el agua se está poniendo fría.

–Espera un poco más –le contestó Gohan con voz tenue, volviendo a pasar sus manos por los brazos de la mujer.

–Pero me tengo que ir.

Y era cierto. Podía alargar sus encuentros unas horas pero tampoco podía llegar entrada la noche a su casa. Hiro no tenía un horario fijo y, si llegaba a su apartamento y no la encontraba allí, le haría sospechar. El pretexto era el trabajo y no era nada creíble que pasara tantas horas encerrada en la escuela.

–Lo sé –dijo Gohan–, pero hasta el viernes no nos volveremos a ver, así que deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo.

En ese aspecto, llevaba razón. La estrechó entre sus brazos y Videl pudo notar la dureza en la parte baja de su espalda. Gimió al sentirlo. Gohan bajó su mano hasta dar con la intimidad de la mujer e introdujo sus dedos, comenzando después los movimientos ondulantes. Videl abrió las piernas, permitiendo así que el placer la inundase.

No sabía qué sentía por él y tampoco quería pensarlo. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que la hacía sentir viva, de que había hecho que se reconciliase con el sexo y con el placer y de que debía disfrutar del momento porque, como Gohan había apuntado, no volvería a sentir aquel goce hasta el viernes y sentía que se le iba a hacer eterno.

* * *

Un punto blanco brillante era lo único que podía discernir entre la masa oscura que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El punto centelleaba. Fijó su vista y se dio cuenta de que el punto no era otra cosa que una luz resplandeciente, clara, nítida. Y esa luz la atraía irremediablemente; era como si la invitase a acercarse a ella, como si la llamase. Se acercaba, seducida por el destello de luz, y acababa sumergida en él.

Videl despertó. Sueños como ese se habían repetido con insistencia en los últimos meses. No sabía qué significaban exactamente pero iban presentando variantes a lo largo del tiempo. Cuando empezó a tenerlos, el punto blanco era tan pequeño que la oscuridad lo engullía fácilmente. Pero, conforme el sueño se repetía en bucle, la luz se iba ensanchando, agrandando y su brillo se iba intensificando cada vez más. Al principio, esa luz siempre acababa desapareciendo, pero, en los últimos sueños que había tenido, la luz se expandía y ella acababa siendo parte de lo que en principio era un simple punto blanco en medio de tinieblas. Y eso, a pesar de que no entendía el porqué, le daba una paz inmensa a su alma.

Se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama de la habitación. Giró su cabeza un poco y observó el cuerpo del hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se movía ligeramente por su respiración tranquila. Su marido estaba dormido de lado, con el torso desnudo y con la sábana celeste tapándole hasta la cintura.

La noche anterior había tenido que satisfacer las necesidades de su esposo pues no podía permitir que sospechara nada. Así que, de vez en cuando, tenía que volver al papel de esposa sumisa. Era cierto que su marido estaba mucho menos violento en los últimos tiempos. Aún así, no quería compartir tiempo con él, mas no le quedaba de otra.

Mientras lo hacía con Hiro, con la mirada perdida en el techo del dormitorio como siempre sucedía, recordó a Gohan. La forma en que la tocaba, la besaba, la acariciaba y la tomaba. Cerró los ojos para que su fantasía se volviera mucho más real. Y ahí estaban los dos. Uno encima del otro, siendo el mismo ser, entregándose al placer que solo sabían darse entre ellos.

Hiro enfocó la vista en su mujer continuando con sus estocadas. La vio con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así y eso lo motivó a seguir con más ímpetu. Sintió a Videl temblando y tensándose debajo de él.

La mujer de ojos claros estuvo a punto de gemir el nombre de Gohan producido por el placer que había experimentado, pero recordó dónde se encontraba y con quién. Abrió sus ojos y observó decepcionada que el hombre que la acompañaba no era quien ella deseaba.

Se restregó los ojos, intentando alejar esas imágenes de su mente. Se levantó y fue a prepararse para irse a trabajar.

Hiro comenzó a despertar y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Miró a Videl, que se estaba levantando de la cama.

–No olvides que esta noche es la cena con los accionistas –le recordó.

Cierto. Aquella noche, después de años, Videl volvería a acompañar a su marido en una cena de negocios. Le resultaba sumamente extraño el comportamiento de su esposo pero ya se daría cuenta de qué escondía. No era normal ni su amabilidad ni su buen trato para con ella.

Cuando observó que su mujer salía por la puerta después de despedirse con un tenue «hasta luego», salió de la cama. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un café. Desde que Videl trabajaba, prácticamente huía muy temprano de la casa y dos días a la semana, al menos, llegaba bien entrada la tarde, según ella misma le había contado pues él solía llegar más tarde de la oficina. Ella decía que era por trabajo pero Hiro no terminaba de creerse esa historia.

Saber que Videl estaba rodeada de hombres en la escuela lo ponía enfermo pero siempre se obligaba a calmarse, a pensar en el ascenso, en el futuro. Su mente solo pensaba en que debía tenerla contenta. Debía evitar que los resquicios de carácter que observó en Videl semanas atrás volvieran a suceder porque eso solo daría lugar a que su ira floreciese y no se podía permitir agredirla en un buen tiempo si quería convencerla de mudarse de ciudad.

En cualquier caso, pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, alejado de él, y eso no era algo bueno. Él debía tener el control de la situación siempre. Así que, tal vez, pensaría una forma de vigilarla para saber qué tan importante tenía que hacer algunas tardes cuando salía del colegio. Ya había pensado en hacerlo cuando Videl vivía con su padre y al final no llegó a concretar nada. Tal vez, ese era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

La noche cayó. Videl estaba en casa, quieta y pensativa frente al armario, decidiendo qué ropa ponerse. Podría aprovechar la buena racha de Hiro para ponerse algo más llamativo, sin sobresalir demasiado, pues a ella misma no le gustaba. Finalmente, como no quería atraer a la mala suerte y a los problemas, decidió ponerse una falda de tubo negra que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa de color violeta.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron, Hiro sintió todas las miradas sobre su mujer. Ardía de celos. Pensaba que no la debería haber llevado porque así habría disfrutado mucho más de la cena. Intentó tranquilizarse mediante un pesado suspiro.

–Videl, me alegro de que hayas venido. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin verte –comentó el jefe de departamento de su esposo sin apartar la mirada de ella–. ¿Por qué no has aparecido por aquí últimamente?

–Ha estado ocupada –interrumpió Hiro antes de que pudiera contestar Videl.

–Pero deja que conteste ella, hombre –intervino otra vez su jefe sin despegar los ojos de la mujer.

Videl compuso una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ante el comentario. En el fondo, se alegraba ligeramente de haber asistido por el simple hecho de ver la incomodidad instalada en los gestos, ademanes y mirada de su esposo.

–Mi padre ha estado enfermo y he tenido que cuidar de él –contestó–. Además, he empezado a trabajar en una escuela y eso consume todo mi tiempo.

Después de unos cuantos comentarios felicitando a Videl por su trabajo y halagándola, la conversación viró a una de negocios, estadísticas, mercado y trabajo. La mujer de cabello oscuro se distrajo con sus pensamientos sobre la escuela y las distintas actividades que tenía pensadas llevar a cabo en la próxima clase hasta que escuchó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

–Por otro lado, ya es oficial: Hiro es el elegido para el puesto de director de marketing de la sede de la Capital del Este. Enhorabuena.

Al escuchar las palabras, Videl sintió que todo el mundo desaparecía, que se quedaba sola y una especie de agujero negro la engullía. ¿La Capital del Este? Eso significaba que tendrían que mudarse. ¿Mudarse? No. Era lo último que quería. Porque eso significaba que debería dejar su trabajo y, aunque llevaba poco tiempo, le encantaba. Y también significaba que no podría ver a su padre y le asustaba tenerlo lejos y que volviera a sucederle algo malo.

Pero, sin duda, lo más importante y la principal razón por la que Videl no quería marcharse era Gohan. No imaginaba ni una sola semana sin ir a su casa los martes y viernes. Sin conversar amenamente, sin el interés que él mostraba por ella, sin las risas y sin que le hiciera el amor nunca más. No, no podía permitirlo.

Videl miró a su marido directamente, mientras él sonreía y recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Su mirada era reprobatoria y él lo sabía. La noticia le había molestado a pesar de que Hiro había estado intentando que llegase en el momento más propicio. No lo había conseguido al parecer. A partir de ese momento, Videl se ausentó. Seguía estando allí, es decir, su cuerpo estaba en ese restaurante pero ella no. No volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse y de marcharse a su casa.

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte –espetó al llegar a su apartamento mientras se quitaba los zapatos–. No me voy a mudar. Mi padre me necesita.

Hiro miró su espalda y resopló. Preveía esa reacción y adivinó el motivo –bueno, en cierta medida–. No sabía qué hacer para convencerla. Tal vez podría sugerirle que su padre se mudase con ellos pero esa idea desapareció rápidamente de su mente. No podría soportar la presencia de su suegro constantemente.

–Videl, piensa las cosas un poco más calmada y me das una respuesta cuando lo hayas meditado bien.

–Mi respuesta no va a cambiar, Hiro –se volteó para mirarlo al contestarle–. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada –dijo Videl y se internó en la habitación.

El hombre de cabello castaño se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación. Necesitaba convencerla, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que abandonara el trabajo, los vínculos que la unían a esa ciudad y que se fueran juntos. Necesitaba tenerla bajo su yugo por siempre. Se quedó un rato más pensando en el sillón y luego decidió irse a dormir. Ya se le ocurriría algo y Videl no podría hacer nada para evitar que se marchasen a la Capital del Este.

* * *

«Quiero que te quedes esta noche a dormir conmigo. Invéntate alguna excusa». Videl le daba vueltas una y otra vez al mensaje. Lo leía, cerraba la aplicación de su móvil, la volvía a abrir y lo volvía a leer. Era más que claro que quería quedarse en casa de Gohan a dormir pero cierto miedo recorría su cuerpo. Las excusas para marcharse de casa eran constantes y temía que Hiro descubriese la relación que existía entre ambos. No quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz si se enterase. Solo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

No obstante, prefería mil veces la compañía de Gohan a la de su esposo. Ahora recordaba por qué le gustaba tanto durante su adolescencia. Era culto, simpático, un poco testarudo, responsable en exceso y sensual como ningún otro hombre que había conocido. Cada faceta que descubría de él le gustaba más que la anterior. El deseo de descubrir todo sobre él que tenía en su etapa de estudiante volvió y, con él, el halo de misterio que lo envolvía.

Se puso a pensar. Si quería dormir fuera de su casa, la única opción que tenía era inventarse que su padre no se encontraba bien y que la necesitaba. Pero debía ser precavida. No podía permitir que su padre y su esposo se pusieran en contacto porque eso dejaría al descubierto la mentira y no le pediría a Satán que engañase a Hiro pues eso sonaría sospechoso y su padre empezaría a hacerle preguntas que no quería responder.

Era muy raro que Hiro hablara con su padre, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí. Volvió a mirar el móvil. Todavía no había contestado y suponía que Gohan esperaba su respuesta impaciente. Aquel día era viernes así que, de un modo u otro, iban a verse, pero lo que le pedía era difícil. Sin embargo, se moría de ganas de compartir la noche entera con él. Así, al menos durante unas horas, podrían vivir el sueño de estar juntos plenamente, permitiéndose ser algo más de lo que podían ser en realidad.

Ese día, cuando terminó su jornada laboral, no fue a casa de Gohan como acostumbraba, sino a su apartamento. Esperó unas horas a que su marido llegara sin hacer nada, solo pensando. Y pensar era algo que hacía muchísimo últimamente. Quería divorciarse de su marido, quería empezar una nueva vida con Gohan, pero no podía. Porque ahí entraban en juego las amenazas, la reputación de su padre, los cimientos mismos de su propia vida que, a esas alturas, estaban prácticamente hechos añicos.

Escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Hiro entró y observó a su esposa. A su lado había una especie de bolsa de equipaje ligero. Vio en su rostro cierta preocupación pero lo que no sabía era que la estaba fingiendo.

Videl debía hacer el papel de su vida así que hizo que sus manos temblaran un poco, sin exagerar para que fuera creíble.

–Mi padre no se encuentra muy bien, Hiro... –musitó y vio como la cara del hombre cambiaba a una de ¿comprensión?–. Me quedaré esta noche con él. Tal vez te necesite si empeora –finalizó bajando su mirada al suelo.

Hiro sintió un poco de compasión y empatía por su esposa. Se acercó y le acarició el rostro para calmarla. Videl, ante tan dulce gesto de su parte, lo miró sorprendida. Le recordó, por un breve momento, al chico sonriente y de ojos verdes que la había enamorado en el pasado. La pena la invadió y, con ella, el recuerdo de los tiempos en los que estuvo enamorada de él. Porque el amor era un sentimiento que había descubierto con su marido, pero él mismo se encargó de arrancarlo de su corazón.

–Si quieres, puedo llevarte.

–No –refutó Videl rápidamente con nerviosismo–. No es necesario, iré dando un paseo. Si necesito algo te llamo.

Videl intentó calmarse. Si se veía demasiado nerviosa haría que Hiro se empeñara en acompañarla y sus planes se echarían a perder.

–De acuerdo –Hiro le volvió a acariciar la mejilla y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

Videl se fue entonces de su casa. Estaba muy confusa con la actitud de su marido y no paraba de darle vueltas a la situación. Lo normal sería que se comportase rudo, tosco y violento con ella por haber rechazado que se mudaran de ciudad. Y se estaba comportando de forma opuesta a lo que se esperaba de él.

Llegó, por fin, a casa de Gohan. Cuando abrió la puerta, le sonreía de una forma tan radiante que le hizo olvidar todo lo relacionado con su esposo. Y entonces el mundo se reducía a ellos dos y a esa casa que era testigo de sus encuentros.

Se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, la luz de sus sueños era Gohan. Porque con cada gesto la arrancaba de su vida insulsa. Porque la luz cada vez la engullía más en los sueños, al igual que los sentimientos que nacían por él se afianzaban más y más en su corazón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? –le preguntó una vez que Videl había entrado al salón mientras la abrazaba.

–Bueno, estoy un poco cansada. Los chicos han estado más revoltosos de lo normal –contestó y luego se alzó un poco para darle un beso corto en la boca–. Pero el día está mejorando –le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La razón de eso era claramente él.

Gohan la miró y volvió a sonreír. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer en la mirada que lo tenía pensando en ella cada segundo que no estaban juntos? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que la imagen de Videl atravesaba su mente, que la miraba, que la besaba?

–¿Cenamos? –cuestionó Gohan señalando la mesa que estaba abarrotada de platos.

Videl se quedó mirando la gran cantidad de comida. ¿Es que había invitado a alguien más a cenar?

–¿Todo eso es para nosotros dos? –preguntó ella incrédula.

–No. Eso es para mí –le dijo rascándose la nuca en un gesto característico de su padre que él había heredado–. Esto es para ti –señaló un plato con la cantidad normal de comida para un ser humano de edad adulta.

Mientras Videl veía a Gohan comiendo tal cantidad de comida, la situación le parecía más y más inverosímil. Era un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, pero ¿cómo era posible que toda esa comida cupiese en un solo cuerpo? Además, el día que habían cenado en el restaurante con Ireza y Sharpner no había comido de esa forma.

Gohan recogió todos los platos al terminar y le ofreció una copa de vino a Videl mientras lo esperaba. Ella, cuando escuchó el agua cayendo en el fregadero, se puso a mirar los muebles del salón. No pasaba mucho tiempo en esa estancia pues la mayoría de las veces estaba en el dormitorio. Se fijó en una fotografía, aquella que había contemplado Meg hacía un tiempo. Aparecían en ella cuatro personas. Reconoció, en primer lugar, al propio Gohan. Estaba exactamente igual. Después vio a su madre. Era tal y como la recordaba en apariencia, pero el gesto era mucho más tranquilo que el que le dedicó aquel día que se vieron cuando ella entrenaba con Gohan. También estaba en la foto un muchacho joven. Aunque su peinado había cambiado y también su estatura, supuso que ese era su hermano pequeño. Incluso se parecían un poco. Por último, había un hombre que agarraba la cintura de la mujer. Tenía exactamente el mismo peinado que llevaba Goten en su niñez. Por tanto, debía ser su padre. Un momento. ¿Su padre no había muerto hacía años? ¿Qué significaba eso? Sabía que esa familia era rara, pero eso era totalmente imposible. Es decir, ¿quién puede volver de la muerte?

Gohan se acercó por la espalda a la mujer y vio que sostenía la fotografía de su familia.

–¿Esto... Esto es posible?

Era claro que Videl estaba sorprendida por la presencia de su padre en una foto que no era demasiado antigua. Después de todo, ella sabía de la muerte de Goku.

–Te lo contaré todo. Pero después de hacerte todo lo que tengo pensado –le dijo con voz ronca al oído mientras colaba su mano por debajo de la camiseta y el sujetador de Videl y rozaba su pezón con los dedos.

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras cargadas de deseo que profirió Gohan. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro masculino, soltó la fotografía y se dejó llevar, olvidando la sorpresa que sintió al verla.

Se dirigieron entonces a la habitación a darle rienda suelta a la pasión desbordante que los consumía a ambos sin saber que pronto esos encuentros estarían en peligro de seguir teniendo lugar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a toda la comunidad Godel de Facebook y, en especial, a las chicas que administran la página de _**Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** _por permitirme participar a través de una entrevista que me hicieron el mes pasado. Cuando vi la publicación y todos los comentarios tan bonitos, me puse muy feliz porque llegó en el momento que más falta me hace. Os lo agradezco infinitamente a todos.

En fin, creo que Gohan y Videl están llegando a ese punto en el que sientes algo muy fuerte por alguien, pero en el que no te atreves a aceptar que te estás enamorando. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

Y, bueno, otra cosa son las intenciones de Hiro. ¡Que quiere que se muden! ¿Lo terminará consiguiendo o Videl será capaz de paralizarlo? Lo iremos leyendo en los próximos capítulos. Por cierto, son bienvenidas todas las teorías que tengáis sobre la historia.

Solo me queda agradecer a todo aquel que invierte su valioso tiempo en leerme. Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Burbuja

«I wanna hold you

when I'm not supposed to,

when I'm lying close to someone else,

you're stuck in my head

and I can't get you out of it,

if I could do it all again

I know I'd go back to you.»

_**Back to you, **_**Selena Gómez. **

* * *

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 9. Burbuja**

* * *

–_¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida dentro de diez o quince años?_

_Videl, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el sol de media mañana le acariciaba el rostro, los abrió repentinamente, extrañada. Gohan era alguien bastante sencillo, pero inteligente y, a veces, le hacía unas preguntas que le resultaban raras en exceso. Eran dos chicos de dieciocho años que no vivían demasiado preocupados por un futuro tan lejano; al menos, ella no lo hacía y tampoco era frecuente que se detuviera demasiado a pensar en esas cosas. En cierto modo, la agobiaba un poco. _

–_Mmm… no sé. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan complicada? ¿No es mejor vivir en el presente? –cuestionó Videl y giró un poco su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para mirarlo._

_Estaban tumbados en la hierba, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, pasando las horas muertas juntos, después de haber entrenado un rato. Videl miró hacia abajo. Sus manos estaban a punto de rozarse, las separaban muy pocos centímetros de distancia y, por un momento, deseó ser valiente y mover sus dedos un poco para acariciar la mano del chico. Pero no lo era, por eso, aun sintiendo un gran impulso en su interior, la calidez de la extremidad de Gohan y su cercanía, nunca llegó a hacerlo._

–_¿El presente existe acaso?_

–_¿Qué…? –musitó la chica, contrariada._

_Gohan se incorporó un poco para sentarse. A lo lejos, estaba su casa, el lago donde solía pescar con su padre cuando este vivía, su hogar. Nunca antes había llevado a alguien a la montaña Paoz y se alegraba de que fuera Videl la primera persona en contemplar aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. _

_En ese tiempo, el semisaiyajin no sabía gestionar sus emociones bien, pues nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo, y la herencia ingenua de su padre estaba ahí, pero lo que la chica de mirada clara provocaba en él era algo que distaba mucho de ser una amistad común. Aunque, por ese entonces, no llegó a darse cuenta._

_Videl lo acompañó y se sentó a su lado, de nuevo sus cuerpos se separaban por muy poca distancia. Gohan le resultaba alguien demasiado extraño y enigmático y, precisamente, eso era lo que más le atraía de él. Quería conocerlo todo, absolutamente todo del joven aunque fuese aún alguien que le inquietaba por el aura misteriosa que lo cubría. A pesar de ello, nunca había hecho un movimiento que revelara lo que sentía o se lo había confesado abiertamente porque, en realidad, le daba demasiado miedo y angustia ser rechazada. ¿Qué pasaría si él no sentía nada y se alejaba para no lastimarla? No quería perder su amistad. _

_¿Por qué no lo dices?_

_¿Por qué…?_

–_¿Has pensado ya la respuesta? –preguntó tranquilo, mirándola de soslayo y sonriendo ligeramente._

_Videl entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto inquieto._

–_Supongo que… –dijo mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos– me gustaría ser profesora de artes marciales. Incluso, tener mi propia escuela donde enseñarlas. Así que, supongo que me veo así dentro de quince años._

–_Es interesante –respondió él, escueto pero con interés en lo que ella le contaba. _

_La chica se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura. Su rostro, repleto de quietud, la hacía sentirse como volando, como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiera el lago, la hierba, el cielo, el sol; ellos, juntos._

_Pensar en sus sentimientos, de vez en cuando, le hacía daño. Pensar en que con unas sencillas palabras o un gesto inocente como un simple roce de manos la sacaría de la incertidumbre de saber si era correspondida o no, la hacía sufrir y mucho. Y se debía a que, sencillamente, no era capaz de hacerlo, no era capaz de confesar que, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado. _

_Cuando Gohan estaba cerca de ella todas sus defensas caían, el muro de indiferencia que tantos años le había costado crear se derrumbaba y quedaba expuesta, nerviosa y asustada por lo que una sola persona podía influir en su carácter y comportamiento, sin darse cuenta de que, en realidad, Gohan no hacía otra cosa que sacar a la verdadera Videl; a la noble, simpática y cariñosa. Y allí ya no existía la Videl desconfiada, apática y fría, aquella que intentaba mostrar a todos constantemente. El semisaiyajin tuvo en esa época esa capacidad para con ella y muchos años después la seguiría teniendo._

_Intentando alejar aquella tormenta de pensamientos que lo único que hacía era arrebatarle el sosiego, Videl decidió cambiar de tema de conversación._

–_¿Te has dado cuenta de la mirada que me ha echado tu madre antes? –profirió, entre divertida y soberbia._

–_Ah, discúlpala. Mi madre es muy buena, pero le cuesta mucho confiar en la gente._

–_¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo era?_

_Videl había preguntado eso de forma inocente, por simple curiosidad, pero vio a Gohan tensarse al lado de ella y, de inmediato, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. _

–_No me apetece hablar de eso ahora –dijo mientras le sonreía con melancolía a Videl, una vez se hubo tranquilizado–. No te molesta, ¿verdad?_

_Las mejillas de la chica se cubrieron con un ligero tono carmesí y revolvió la cabeza con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiéndose culpable por haber provocado que se sintiera mal. _

–_Claro que no. Lo siento… –susurró avergonzada._

–_No pasa nada._

_Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Ese día había sido un revoltijo de emociones para Videl. No era la primera vez que entrenaba con Gohan, pero nunca había conocido a su madre, aunque sí a su hermano, un niño desconcertante –como toda la familia, al parecer– y muy enérgico, con un ritmo que era casi imposible de seguir._

_Su corazón palpitaba fuerte porque las palabras luchaban para salir de entre sus labios. Era muy simple; solo debía decir algo como «me gustas». ¿Por qué demonios no podía?_

–_¿Sabes por qué te he hecho esa pregunta antes? –cuestionó suavemente el chico y Videl, en respuesta, negó con la cabeza–. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en el futuro._

_Videl alzó sus ojos, tan claros como el cielo despejado de aquel día, y los posó en las dos noches de Gohan, esperando que continuara hablando._

–_He solicitado una beca de investigación en la Universidad de la Capital del Sur. Si todo va bien, me trasladaré allí el curso que viene. Quería que fueras tú la primera en enterarse. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi madre y, de hecho, creo que se va a poner histérica –comentó alegre mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano derecha._

_La hija de Mr Satán abrió los labios, pero los cerró muy deprisa, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar. Tenía que decírselo, debía decírselo, pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas. En cambio, fingió una sonrisa en su rostro y preparó una contestación artificial y digna de una mejor amiga._

–_Eso es genial, Gohan._

_Nunca se dio cuenta de que el joven la había elegido a ella para ser la primera en saberlo por un motivo concreto. Aunque, en realidad, ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de ese hecho y mucho menos de cuál era aquel motivo. _

–_Lo es –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, contento de que su amiga lo apoyara. _

_Videl, instintivamente, se abrazó las piernas. Gohan se iría, pero la vida, aun sin él, seguiría. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió un gran vacío en el centro del pecho y una ligera falta de respiración. _

_¿Por qué no lo dices?_

_¿Por qué…?_

No sabía si había sido un sueño o un recuerdo demasiado vívido, pero, en ese momento, Videl comenzó a despertarse. Ante sus ojos había una espalda masculina, ancha, fuerte. Llevaba años despertando con esa vista, sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de la espalda de su esposo, sino de la de Gohan.

El destino es caprichoso y la vida da muchas vueltas y por eso mismo allí estaba Videl, con el cuerpo desnudo de Gohan enfrente suyo, habiéndose atrevido a tocarlo por fin, aun cuando fue incapaz de hacerlo muchos años atrás.

Se acercó hacia él y le abrazó la cintura, colocándole la mano en el abdomen y acariciándolo justo después; gesto que hizo que el hombre comenzara a despertarse. Se dio la vuelta y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Se acercó hacia ella muy despacio y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Buenos días –saludó Videl con una sonrisa.

–Sí, hoy realmente son muy buenos días –le contestó con voz somnolienta.

Se quedaron así, callados, mirándose, y a Videl le dio la sensación de que, como cuando eran adolescentes, el tiempo se había congelado. Y en realidad no, sino que se encontraban hundidos, inmersos en una burbuja, en una especie de dimensión paralela en la que los dos podían ser uno solo, en la que no existía nadie más y eran felices. Pero las burbujas tienen una cualidad peligrosa: son vulnerables, frágiles y, por tanto, explotan con facilidad.

A la mente de Videl llegaron claramente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de la fotografía de su padre –quien se suponía que estaba muerto– en el salón. Resucitar era algo completamente imposible, así que no entendía por qué Gohan la había engañado durante tanto tiempo. Aunque, si en realidad su progenitor nunca murió, ¿por qué se ponía tan triste con su sola mención en el pasado? Algo no cuadraba ahí y ella, por fin, lo averiguaría.

–Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no crees?

–¿Sobre qué? –cuestionó Gohan, fingiendo que no lo recordaba.

–Lo sabes bien, Gohan. La foto en la que sale tu padre. Supuestamente murió, ¿no?

–De hecho, lo hizo.

Videl lo miró un poco enfadada. ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo en la cara? Aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Mientras, Gohan también la miraba, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía contarle todo sobre él a la mujer, descifrando así para siempre el enigma que él le suponía.

Con determinación, decidió que sí, que Videl merecía conocer aquella realidad, su realidad, porque era alguien que le importaba, que había ocupado en otra época un lugar muy especial en su corazón y que ahora lo había logrado otra vez. Y, en esta ocasión, con mucha más fuerza.

Empezó, entonces, a contarle una historia surrealista sobre bolas mágicas que invocaban a un dragón que concedía deseos, una raza alienígena con colas de mono a la que su padre –y por tanto él y su hermano– pertenecía y una serie de villanos que había amenazado con destruir la Tierra en varias ocasiones, entre ellos el monstruo Cell, al que nunca derrotó su padre, el campeón del mundo, sino Gohan.

Videl quedó perpleja y aquel sentimiento se reflejó en su rostro. Su cerebro intentaba procesar toda la información que había recibido, pero no podía. ¿Es que acaso Gohan le estaba tomando el pelo?

–Es decir, me estás diciendo que tu padre vino en una nave espacial a la Tierra cuando era un bebé, que es un extraterrestre que tenía una cola de mono antes, que se transformaba en un mono gigante cuando miraba a la luna y que resucitó porque un dragón que sale de unas bolas mágicas le concedió ese deseo.

Al verbalizar las palabras, aquella historia le pareció aún más absurda, más inverosímil, si es que aquello era posible.

–No, eso fue la primera vez que murió. La segunda, resucitó porque una antigua deidad le dio su vida –contó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Ah, que se ha muerto dos veces.

–Sí.

Los dos, de lado, con los cuerpos desnudos únicamente tapados con una sábana, se miraban fijamente, sin saber ninguno qué decir, hasta que Videl quebró de nuevo el silencio.

–Gohan… ¿me estás tomando por imbécil? –reprochó ella, algo molesta.

–Claro que no. Mira –le dijo mientras se incorporaba para mostrarle la cicatriz redonda que se hallaba en la parte baja de su espalda–, esta es la cicatriz de mi cola. A mí también me la cortaron porque era peligroso.

Videl llevó hacia la zona sus dedos y acarició la cicatriz. El cerebro le iba a explotar de incredulidad. Todo aquello no era posible, escapaba a la razón por completo.

–Eso es una simple cicatriz, no demuestra nada.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó el hombre mientras formaba una bola de luz en la palma de su mano, todavía sentado sobre la cama.

Videl respingó y se sentó a su lado, envolviendo la mano de Gohan entre las suyas, sintiendo el calor emanando de allí.

–¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó, incrédula y emocionada.

–Es fácil, puedo enseñarte si quieres. La verdad es que, cuando entrenábamos juntos, pensé que te enseñaría a hacerlo, pero luego me fui por lo de la beca y no pude mostrártelo.

Videl se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo producido por el choque de su peso contra el colchón. Se colocó el antebrazo sobre la frente, intentando aún procesar todo aquello. Parecía que estaba dentro de una película de fantasía o algo parecido, pero no, aquello no era ficción; aquello era la vida real.

Gohan se tumbó de lado de nuevo, mirando su gesto asombrado.

–¿No me crees? –indagó.

La mujer de mirada clara se quitó el brazo de encima y le dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro, girando un poco la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse enfrente de él otra vez.

–Claro que sí –afirmó mientras sonreía, lo veía sonreír y le deslizaba las yemas de los dedos por el mentón para acariciarlo–. Eres increíble, Gohan. Siempre lo supe.

–Debí contártelo hace mucho tiempo, cuando íbamos juntos al instituto.

–Tal vez, pero eso ya está en el pasado –musitó Videl, recordando que también estaban en el pasado todos los sentimientos que nunca confesó y que aquello hizo que se alejaran el uno del otro.

–¿Sabes? Es gracioso porque en esa época yo era un desastre emocional. De hecho, creo que incluso me gustabas –comentó mientras se reía.

–¿Qué? –demandó Videl, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y abriendo los ojos con estupor.

–Sí, que me gustabas –repitió sin darse cuenta del cambio en el gesto de la mujer.

De pronto, la sintió escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, desamparada, ida, triste. Sintió algunas lágrimas mojando aquella zona de su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Videl temblar entero mientras algunos sollozos tenues escapaban de sus labios.

¿Por qué no lo dijo? Todo hubiese sido tan fácil. Incluso hubiese estado dispuesta a mudarse de ciudad con él para empezar una nueva vida. En cambio, el destino le puso en el camino a Hiro, quien la había maltratado durante años, quien la hizo convertirse en alguien que verdaderamente detestaba, quien la hizo salirse de su propio ser. Si tan solo uno de los dos lo hubiese expresado, su vida habría sido totalmente diferente.

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste…? –la escuchó decir, temblorosa, con miedo genuino en la voz.

En realidad, no sabía si aquella pregunta estaba dirigida a Gohan o a ella misma, en un reproche por no haber sido honesta y haber tomado las riendas de su vida cuando debía, evitando así todo el sufrimiento que le conllevó su fallido matrimonio.

–Videl… –susurró Gohan sintiendo como las entrañas se le retorcían. Comprendió, entonces, que el dolor de Videl, ahora, era suyo también–. Lo siento, Videl –guió su mano hasta la barbilla femenina y le alzó el rostro, pero ella le apartó la mirada–. Mírame.

Y lo hizo. Allí estaba, Gohan estaba a su lado, era real, aquel era el ahora, su ahora, y debía aprovecharlo. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de culpa no paraban de salir de sus ojos azules.

El semisaiyajin le apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas y se quedó mirando sus iris, que eran mucho más azules ahora a causa del llanto. Podría estar así, junto a ella, mirándola para siempre. Así quería estar, con ella, juntos, para siempre.

–¿Te acuerdas de que una vez te pregunté si el presente existe? –Videl asintió, sintiéndose abrumada por la conexión de ambos, ya que, precisamente esa noche, ella había soñado con ese momento que compartieron hacía ya muchos años–. Tú me acababas de decir que era mejor vivir en el presente, pero yo quería hacerme el inteligente y decía idioteces. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que llevabas razón. Este es nuestro presente, Videl, tú y yo juntos, sin importar nada ni nadie más. Disfrutémoslo.

Videl se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo para abrazarlo. Besó su cuello, su mejilla, su mentón y después sus labios. Se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y lo instó a que se pusiera encima de ella.

Después de un largo rato de besos y caricias íntimas, Gohan entró en su interior. En cada embiste sentía a Videl más real, más tangible y más suya. Pero no más suya en el sentido de posesión, de verla como un objeto o un adorno que dependía o estaba supeditada a él, sino de sentir que no solo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas también, estaban unidas.

Juntos de nuevo, ambos explotaron al unísono. Gohan apoyó su frente sobre la de Videl mientras recuperaba el aliento y cuando se separaron, ella se quedó con una cierta sensación de desamparo. Necesitaba estar cerca de él la máxima cantidad de tiempo posible.

Lo vio levantándose y acercándose a un cajón para sacar de allí un pantalón de pijama y colocárselo. Mientras, Videl también salió de la cama y se topó con la camisa de Gohan tirada en el suelo. Le pareció gracioso y se la puso sin nada más debajo, como si estuvieran en una escena de una película romántica. Él la miró divertido.

–¿Me robas la ropa? –preguntó, jugando.

–¿No me queda bien? –le dijo ella fingiendo un tono ofendido.

–Estás preciosa –aseguró Gohan y le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas.

Se dirigieron hacia el pasillo, Videl se desvió hacia la cocina y él tomó otro rumbo.

–Voy al baño un momento, ahora te alcanzo –informó y después le dio un ligero beso.

Videl llegó a la estancia y se sirvió una taza de café. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, escuchó la cerradura de la puerta de la casa moviéndose y la puerta abriéndose. Miró hacia allí, alarmada. Vio entrar a un chico joven, moreno. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad que incluso se sorprendió.

–Gohan, he venido a pedirte…

El habla de Goten se cortó cuando vio en la cocina de su hermano a una mujer solamente cubierta con una de sus camisas bebiendo algo de una taza.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, sintiendo que ese rostro le resultaba familiar, hasta que llegó a sus ojos. Esa mirada, llena de bondad e inocencia, ese brillo nunca lo había visto en otra persona que no fuese el hermano pequeño de Gohan.

–¿Goten? –preguntó insegura– ¿Eres tú?

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella conquista de su hermano supiera su nombre.

–¿No te acuerdas de mí? –insistió–. Soy Videl, solía entrenar cerca de tu casa con Gohan cuando íbamos al instituto.

Entonces, Goten la reconoció. Era aquella chica desconfiada que vio en algunas ocasiones en la casa de sus padres cuando era un niño. Llevaba sin verla años y casi no se acordaba de su cara hasta antes de haberla visto de nuevo.

–¡Videl! –exclamó feliz–. Claro que te recuerdo.

–¡Qué bien! ¿Te apetece charlar un rato conmigo?

Goten se quedó mirando el atuendo de la mujer y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojándose avergonzado.

–Me encantaría –dijo, deteniéndose nerviosamente–, pero ¿tal vez te gustaría ir a cambiarte antes?

Videl miró hacia abajo y recordó que solo llevaba puesta la camisa de Gohan. La vergüenza invadió todo su ser, apartó la mirada del chico y, sin decirle nada, se dirigió hacia la habitación para vestirse.

Mientras tanto, Gohan salió del baño, recién duchado y vestido, y se la cruzó en el pasillo.

–¿Dónde vas?

–Qué vergüenza he pasado, Gohan, tu hermano está en la cocina.

Gohan la miró un momento y luego explotó en carcajadas. Estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada y eso le hizo mucha gracia. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

–Es una pena, estabas muy guapa vestida así.

Videl, en respuesta, le propinó un codazo que él ni sintió y se adentró en el cuarto.

Cuando el semisaiyajin entró en la cocina, Goten le sonrió con picardía y él bufó algo fastidiado. Aguantar las bromas de su hermano le colmaba a veces la paciencia.

–Gohan, esta te la tenías bien guardada, ¿eh? –bromeó cuando lo vio.

–No le digas nada a nadie, ¿vale? –pidió Gohan, sabiendo que su hermano captaría el mensaje e interpretaría ese nadie como su madre.

–No, no. ¡Joder, es Videl! –Gohan asintió sonriendo–. Está guapísima, eh. ¡Qué mujer! Con razón te la estás…

–¡Goten! –interrumpió Gohan–. Cállate, que te va a oír –continuó reprendiéndolo.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados cuando Videl entró en la habitación ya con su ropa puesta.

–Goten, siento lo de antes.

–Oh, no, no, no te preocupes.

Después de aquel momento un tanto incómodo, se sentaron juntos los tres alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comenzaron a charlar. Casi toda la conversación se centró en el pequeño de los Son, pues Videl se mostraba muy interesada en saber qué había sido de aquel niño inquieto, que de niño no tenía nada ya.

–¿Entonces tienes novia? –cuestionó Videl con curiosidad, habiendo observado que hablaba más de la cuenta de una chica en concreto.

–Supongo… no sé, me asusta un poco llamarlo así.

–Le tiene un poco de miedo al compromiso –contó Gohan riéndose entre dientes.

Videl y Gohan se miraron y Goten se dio cuenta entonces de la complicidad y la confianza que desprendían los dos juntos. Pensó que hacían muy buena pareja y se alegró por su hermano, quien se veía muy feliz, sin saber todo el embrollo que había formado con la situación de la mujer.

Al poco rato, Videl se disculpó porque tenía que irse. No podía quedarse más rato allí, pues su marido podría comenzar a sospechar y a indagar y no podía permitirse eso. No si quería continuar viendo a Gohan.

Primero, se despidió de Goten con un abrazo y después, Gohan la acompañó a la puerta y le dio varios besos antes de que se fuera, intentando alargar el momento lo máximo posible.

–Por cierto, Videl, estaré un par de semanas fuera de la ciudad por un congreso. Nos veremos cuando vuelva.

–Oh –exclamó con la mirada ensombrecida–. Está bien.

–No te preocupes, nos veremos en cuanto vuelva, ¿vale? –aseguró posando la mano en su nuca y depositándole un beso en la frente antes de que, definitivamente, se fuera.

–Claro –le dijo ella resignada, finalmente sonriendo, sintiendo como algo, un sentimiento muy especial y bonito, se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Mientras iba de camino a su casa, Videl se dio cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, las mejores cosas solo suceden cuando te atreves a vivirlas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Feliz 2020! Espero que este año se cumplan todos vuestros deseos y, sinceramente, espero que a mí me vaya mejor que durante el final de 2019. Aunque, eso sí, siempre recordaré 2019 como el año en el que empecé a publicar mis historias (porque a escribir en realidad empecé a finales de 2018, pero tardé meses en atreverme a publicar).

Nuevo año, nuevo capítulo de _Vía de escape_. Me hace tan feliz escribir esta historia que quería empezar el año haciéndolo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Ya sabéis, mis citas del principio y yo somos elementos inseparables. Creo que ese fragmento le queda bien a la historia porque Videl quiere estar junto a Gohan, pero por distintos factores adversos no puede y está con otro. La canción es bonita, si alguien no la ha escuchado, os invito a hacerlo.

Por cierto, me he creado una cuenta de Facebook, así que, quien quiera puede agregarme. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero lo lograré, xD. Me podéis buscar como Eme-ele Fanfiction.

En fin, como siempre, gracias infinitas por el apoyo, los comentarios, los favoritos, etc., por todo, vaya; ¡sois mi motor!

Nos leeremos en la próxima.


	10. Es complicado

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 10. Es complicado**

* * *

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrándose, Goten esperó de nuevo de pie en el salón de la casa de su hermano, impaciente por querer sonsacarle toda la información posible sobre la relación que mantenía con Videl.

Era muy extraño que una mujer visitara con tanta normalidad la casa de Gohan; básicamente porque él era un poco torpe socialmente y nunca había tenido demasiado contacto con el género femenino. Este hecho era algo que siempre le reprochaba su madre. Constantemente, se quejaba de que cuando tuviera nietos iba a ser demasiado mayor para cuidarlos o de que no iba a poder ver a sus hijos casándose. Por supuesto, todo exageraciones sin fundamento.

Gohan entró en la estancia mientras componía un gesto de hastío ante la sonrisa socarrona de su hermano pequeño, que no paraba de clavarle sus ojos negros con expectación.

–Venga pregunta ya lo que quieras, si lo estás deseando –dijo Gohan resignado, mientras se sentaba en un sillón y veía a su hermano sentándose a su lado.

El chico se quedó pensando unos minutos. Tenía tantas, pero tantísimas preguntas que no sabía bien por dónde comenzar. En cierto modo, le había molestado que no confiara lo suficiente en él como para contárselo, ya que Goten siempre le pedía consejo a su hermano mayor.

–¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? –preguntó, ya poniéndose un poco más serio.

¿Realmente estaban juntos? ¿Realmente podía hablar de ella tan abiertamente sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que estaba casada con otro hombre?

–No, no mucho. Solo algunos meses.

–Me ha sorprendido mucho ver a Videl de nuevo, casi no la recordaba. Está realmente guapa –aseguró Goten.

En ese momento, Gohan se dio cuenta de que él sí la había recordado siempre. Un hueco de su mente siempre había estado reservado para Videl, aunque en todos los años de distanciamiento nunca hubiera sido consciente de eso. Ahora todos esos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, le taladraban el cerebro y le hacían darse cuenta de que aquella chica que conoció en el instituto había sido en el pasado y era en la actualidad alguien muy importante para él en todos los sentidos. Era como una especie de salvación; un puente que lo conectaba con la realidad.

–Me la encontré un día en el supermercado de casualidad. Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco creía que volvería a verla. Hacía tantos años que no estaba con ella… Pero llevas razón, está increíblemente guapa –añadió sonriendo y Goten se dio cuenta enseguida del brillo que su mirada irradiaba cuando se refería a Videl.

–¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes, Gohan? Yo te lo cuento todo, creía que confiabas más en mí, la verdad.

Gohan sopesó por un segundo qué contestarle a su hermano. Ciertamente, podría habérselo dicho, justo como hizo con el tema de Meg –bueno, a medias–, pero es que todo aquel asunto era tan complejo que no quería hacerlo partícipe de sus problemas, de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía y de sus embrollos mentales.

Obviamente, Gohan quería estar con Videl de manera oficial. Quería poder pasear con ella, que vivieran juntos o darle un beso mientras estaban en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Quería tanto con ella que no sabía si era correcto porque no podía olvidar su situación: Videl era una mujer casada. Y eso significaba que, de la misma forma que él la tocaba, la miraba y la besaba, su marido también lo hacía. No se paraba a pensarlo demasiado, pero, cuando lo hacía, sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo y se quedaba completamente vacío por dentro. Hasta ese punto había llegado; un punto sin retorno en el que ya no se veía capaz de estar sin su presencia cerca.

Sin embargo, no podía conocer los sentimientos de Videl a ciencia cierta, pues dentro de su corazón solo estaba ella. Cuando estaban juntos, sentía como si el mundo se redujese solo a ellos dos, pero la mujer de mirada clara seguía con su esposo y eso le hacía pensar que, en realidad, estaba enamorada de Hiro y que estar con él era un simple pasatiempo.

–Porque… es complicado, Goten. Es muy complicado –contó Gohan y después suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con hastío.

El pequeño de los Son se quedó mirando a su hermano. Tal vez, ellos no estaban establecidos oficialmente o Videl no quería nada serio con él o quién sabe qué. Decidió no seguir indagando porque suponía que el tema le hacía daño y lo último que quería era ver a Gohan sufrir.

Para él, siempre había sido su referente máximo, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, quien lo crió junto a su madre cuando su padre no podía estar presente. Por ese motivo, quería ser su apoyo incondicional y estar ahí siempre que lo necesitara. Pero Goten, con los años, había aprendido a ser prudente y a saber cuándo es mejor callar y dejar a cada uno en su universo interno. Y muy probablemente, eso también se lo había enseñado Gohan.

–Bueno, ya está. Tus motivos tendrás. No pasa nada –dijo con comprensión y Gohan alzó la vista hacia su hermano y le sonrió con alivio.

La realidad era que no estaba preparado para un interrogatorio extensivo de esas características y le alegraba que Goten pudiera comprenderlo sin que se lo hubiese expresado explícitamente con palabras.

–En realidad había venido para decirte que mamá me ha llamado para que vayamos el domingo a casa a comer.

–Sí, tenía pensado ir. El lunes me voy a un congreso en otra ciudad y no volveré hasta dentro de dos semanas –informó Gohan, ya con el gesto un poco más aliviado.

–Verás que disgusto se va a llevar mamá cuando se entere de que su hijo predilecto se va dos semanas.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír con fuerza, destensando por fin la situación completamente.

–¿Hijo predilecto? ¡Pero si el favorito eres tú!

Juntos pasaron el resto del día entre risas y anécdotas; Gohan intentando olvidarse un poco de su situación sentimental con Videl y Goten logrando que su hermano pasara un buen rato.

El domingo llegó más pronto de lo esperado y en la montaña Paoz se reunió la familia Son al completo. Los platos volaban, no tenían tiempo ni de charlar siquiera y Chichi miraba a sus tres hombres complacida, siendo consciente de que no era nunca igual de feliz que cuando toda su familia estaba reunida en casa.

Cuando terminaron de comer y mientras recogían entre todos, la mujer recordó la conversación que hacía poco había tenido con su hijo pequeño en la que le contó que estaba comenzando una relación con una chica que iba a la misma universidad que él.

–Bueno ¿y cuándo piensas traer a tu novia a casa, Goten? –preguntó Chichi con tono acusatorio.

–Mamá, no sé, no me agobies.

Goku se quedó parpadeando extrañado, como si se hubiese perdido algo. Siempre era el último en enterarse de lo que sucedía en su casa y, a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada, le importaba saber qué estaba pasando en la vida de sus hijos.

–¿Tienes novia, Goten? –cuestionó Goku, incrédulo.

Todos sabían que el chico no era de tener relaciones formales, así que al saiyajin le sorprendía que, por fin, su hijo pequeño hubiese decidido formalizar una relación.

–Más o menos.

–¿Cómo es eso de más o menos? –reprochó Chichi con tono de enfado–. ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día! Os tomáis la vida a la ligera, sin pensar en el futuro. Espero que al menos sea una chica que tenga una buena familia –dijo con tono amenazante, mirándolo directamente y señalándolo con el dedo.

–Mamá, los tiempos cambian –afirmó Gohan sonriendo, divertido por la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre los miembros de su familia.

–¡Y tanto que cambian! Con la edad de Goten, ya estábamos tu padre y yo casados y con la tuya habíais nacido los dos. Sois un desastre. Me voy a morir sin conocer a mis nietos.

–¿Nietos? ¿Es que tu novia está embarazada, Goten?

Tras unos segundos de silencio y asombro, Gohan y Chichi empezaron a reír estrepitosamente por las ocurrencias del saiyajin, mientras Goten se sonrojaba furiosamente.

–¡Claro que no, papá! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

–No me estoy enterando de nada… –susurró Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca; típico gesto de inocencia inherente a su persona y que sus hijos habían heredado.

–Bueno, dejemos ya de hablar de mí. ¿Por qué no traes tú a tu novia a casa, Gohan?

Justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Goten se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Vio a su hermano componer el mayor gesto de furia que había visto en él jamás, su ki se alteró con vehemencia e incluso el plato que sujetaba Gohan entre sus manos se rompió sin darse él casi cuenta.

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Goten? –masculló el mayor de los hermanos con ira mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, pues llevaban muchos años sin ver esa faceta de Gohan.

–¿Gohan…? –preguntó Chichi preocupada.

–Perdona, mamá. Después recojo el plato, necesito que me dé el aire.

Gohan salió justamente después por la puerta trasera de la casa. Chichi, Goku y Goten se quedaron mirándose contrariados y, cuando la mujer de cabello oscuro se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir detrás de su hijo, Goten la paró sujetándola del antebrazo.

–Déjalo, mamá, yo hablo con él.

Goten salió por la misma puerta por la que lo había hecho su hermano segundos atrás y lo observó sentado en el pasto, mirando hacia el lago que se encontraba al lado de su casa. Se le veía ausente, como intentando descifrar algo con la mirada perdida en el cielo y el rostro cansado.

El chico se sentó a su lado y se quedó durante unos minutos en la misma posición que Gohan y en total silencio porque no quería perturbarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sabía que necesitaba su tiempo y que cuando lo necesitara, Gohan se desahogaría con él.

–Lo siento, Goten, pero no deberías haber dicho eso –explicó Gohan sin mirarlo.

–No, soy yo quien lo siente. Creía que Videl y tú, de una manera u otra, estabais juntos.

–No exactamente. Ya te dije que es complicado.

Gohan incorporó un poco el torso y después echó su cuerpo por completo en la hierba, sintiendo la frescura del viento acariciando todo su ser. Desde luego, aquella era una sensación que solo podía experimentar en aquel rincón del mundo en donde se había criado.

–¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar Goten y giró un poco su cuerpo para poder mirar a su hermano directamente.

El mayor de los hermanos suspiró, intentando ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos. Necesitaba sacar aquello de su pecho, contárselo a alguien y, en realidad, no había nadie que fuera a comprenderlo mejor que el que fue en otros tiempos la copia exacta de Goku.

–Videl está casada, Goten –confesó, directo.

–Joder…

Durante un rato más, Goten se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Nunca imaginó que su hermano estaría envuelto en una relación adúltera, aunque fuera de forma indirecta. Conociendo su personalidad, si Gohan había accedido a sobrellevar eso, era por una sola razón.

–¿La quieres? –dijo, quebrando así el silencio imperante.

–Sí –afirmó sin titubear siquiera.

Claro, eso era. La quería y por eso su mente estaba siempre trabajando sin descanso, pensando en ella, queriendo hacerla feliz. Darse cuenta de aquel sentimiento, al contrario de lo que pensaba que le sucedería cuando se enamorara por primera vez, le produjo desasosiego. Realmente, todo era demasiado complicado. Pero suponía que por ese motivo seguía adelante con aquella pseudo-relación; porque la amaba con una intensidad que creía que nunca hubiera podido llegar a sentir.

Gohan era un hombre de principios claros y fuertes. Nunca habría accedido a encontrarse en esa situación si no fuera porque su corazón había desarrollado aquellas emociones tan fuertes por Videl.

–¿Y por qué no estáis juntos? Que deje a su marido. No entiendo que siga con él si os queréis.

Y ese era el gran problema. ¿De verdad Videl lo quería? Si él hubiese estado en esa situación, no habría titubeado un segundo, habría cortado su relación anterior y habría empezado de cero, pero a ella no se la veía dispuesta a hacer eso.

–No es tan fácil como crees, Goten –aseguró Gohan y se volvió a incorporar, mirando directamente a su hermano esta vez–. Volvamos dentro.

Se levantó el silencio y Goten lo siguió. Después de aquel incidente, la tarde transcurrió entre una relativa tranquilidad.

* * *

Dos semanas sin ver a Gohan se le habían hecho eternas. Contaba los días, las horas, los minutos y hasta los segundos para volver a estar a su lado. Le parecía un auténtico martirio no poder escuchar su voz suave y pausada, no poder tocar sus manos o no poder besar sus labios.

Ese día hizo el camino a casa de Gohan mucho más rápido y alegre de lo normal, pesando en todas las cosas que tenía que contarle de aquellas dos semanas en las que no se habían podido ver a causa de su viaje por trabajo. Se sentía muy bien consigo misma por las mañanas cuando iba a la escuela, pero las tardes y noches en compañía de Hiro eran un infierno.

Su vida matrimonial se encontraba en una situación de calma tensa. Todo iba relativamente bien y Videl estaba convencida de que su marido lo hacía con un solo propósito: conseguir que se mudaran de ciudad. Pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo porque las razones que la ataban a la Capital del Oeste eran demasiado fuertes y eran lo que verdaderamente la seguía conectando a la vida. Antes de Gohan, estaba como ida, como fuera de sí y llegó a un punto en el que no le importaba siquiera vivir o morir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo ilusionada que estaba, notaba algo extraño. Entre el bullicio de gente a su alrededor, sentía una mirada clavándose en su espalda, pero, cuando se giraba, todo era normal; nadie estaba pendiente de ella.

Decidió apresurarse y comentárselo a Gohan en cuanto lo viera, pues le había contado que era capaz de sentir la energía vital de las personas.

En cuanto llegó, tocó a la puerta ansiosa y el semisaiyajin tardó solamente unos pocos segundos en abrir. Cuando lo hizo, salió al rellano y la recibió besándola con pasión, justo ahí, a la vista de todos porque ya le daba todo completamente igual. Que alguien los viera, que Videl se enfadara por ese repentino gesto, ¿qué más daba ya? Si lo único que necesitaba era sentirla tangible entre sus brazos, perderse en la suavidad de su cabello y sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo propio.

Videl abrió mucho los ojos porque aquella reacción era lo último que esperaba por su parte.

Sin separar sus labios, ambos se adentraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con torpeza, provocando un ruido sordo que inundó el pasillo.

No llegaron demasiado lejos, pues Gohan estaba más ansioso que nunca. Así que la llevó hacia el salón y la tumbó en el sofá, quitándole con rapidez los pantalones y la ropa interior, mientras se bajaba su ropa revelando su palpitante erección.

Entró de una vez sin razonar demasiado y Videl casi chilló de placer al sentirlo llenándola; al sentir que, por fin, volvían a ser uno. Se empezó a mover con mucha más fuerza y determinación que de costumbre, sintiendo que llevaba necesitando llevar a cabo esa unión durante años. Tal vez, su subconsciente le exigía que recuperase todo el tiempo perdido, todos los años que no pudieron estar juntos por el distanciamiento que el mismo trascurso de la vida les había impuesto.

Videl estaba muy sorprendida. Gohan normalmente era un chico muy dulce y atento, en el sexo también, pero esa vehemencia y pasión no es que le disgustara; al contrario, le fascinaba.

–Gohan… –gimió contra sus labios cuando se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire.

El semisaiyajin llevó su mano hasta la blusa de Videl para levantarla un poco. Bajó el sostén negro que tapaba sus pechos y dejó expuesto uno para acariciárselo con la lengua, lo que provocó que la liberación de ambos llegara irremediablemente y antes de lo que les hubiera gustado.

Mientras respiraba agitado, Gohan llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Videl. Primero acarició sus labios que, ligeramente hinchados, habían clamado su nombre hacía unos instantes, y después hizo lo mismo con su mejilla sonrosada.

–Te he echado mucho de menos –confesó como pudo, con el aire faltándole notablemente en los pulmones.

–Yo también –le dijo Videl, extasiada por el mar de sensaciones experimentadas en aquel corto lapso de tiempo.

Ya todo les daba igual a ambos. A Gohan, el hecho de que no entendía por qué Videl no abandonaba a su marido para estar con él o la incertidumbre que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando se preguntaba si sus sentimientos eran o no correspondidos; a Videl, que hubiese sentido a alguien siguiéndola apenas unos minutos atrás.

Porque, cuando estaban juntos, el universo por completo se contraía y se reducía solamente a ellos dos y nada más tenía sentido si no estaban juntos. Ni siquiera recordaban cómo eran sus vidas antes de aquel fortuito reencuentro en los pasillos de un supermercado cualquiera; cómo eran sus vidas antes de que lo significaran todo el uno para el otro.

Claro que, si Videl le hubiese contado aquella inquietud a Gohan, aquel presentimiento de que alguien iba tras sus pasos, tal vez hubiesen descubierto que un ki merodeaba en el exterior de la casa y que el beso que se habían dado en el portal había sido capturado por el flash de una cámara.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

He tenido tiempo, por fin, para ponerme con esta historia. Aunque el motivo por el que tengo tiempo no me gusta en absoluto. Debido a la expansión del Covid-19 en España, se ha establecido el estado de alarma, es decir, las clases se han cancelado y el país está medio paralizado, por tanto, debemos estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible y salir solo y exclusivamente para lo imprescindible. Así que, si eres español o española como yo y estás leyendo esto, quédate en casa. Solo frenaremos el virus si estamos unidos. Ya son más de 6000 casos y más de 200 muertes, así que está en nuestras manos parar esto. Aprovechad para leer, escribir, dibujar, ver pelis, reventar el catálogo de Netflix o pasar tiempo en familia. Hay que actuar con responsabilidad, por eso, no perdamos la cordura. Dejad las mascarillas para quien las necesite y no vayáis en masa al supermercado; hay que evitar las concentraciones de gente. Aunque la situación es compleja, juntos podremos con esto.

A los que seáis de otros países; tomad precauciones sin caer en la histeria.

Bueno, hablando de la historia, he tardado mucho, lo sé. Esta historia suele tener actualización mensual, pero necesitaba actualizar otras que estaban un poco más abandonadas. Y para qué mentir, un descanso de este fic era necesario para organizar las ideas e ir encaminando la historia hacia el final; no creo que queden más de seis o siete capítulos.

Algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención de algunos fics lemon de **LDGV **que he leído es que presentaba a Gohan un poco fuera de su papel durante el sexo, es decir, siendo más pasional y contundente, y me ha gustado tanto que quería desarrollarlo yo también, así que te tomo la idea Luis. Gracias por la inspiración.

Y nada, como siempre, gracias, gracias y más gracias. Escribir para mí es una de las cosas más importantes que ahora mismo tengo en la vida, así que pienso estar por aquí mucho tiempo más. Gracias de todo corazón por el apoyo, por leer y disfrutar con esta historia.

Besos, fuerza y nos leemos pronto.


	11. ¿Qué somos?

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 11. ¿Qué somos?**

* * *

El día en el que la tormenta se desató entre Gohan y Videl, por la mañana, todo era calma. Los pájaros, en la lejanía, adornaban el ambiente con sus cantos. El sol era resplandeciente y el cielo despejado.

En el parque por el que Gohan pasaba cada día para ir al trabajo, algunos ancianos se sentaban en los bancos para darles de comer a las palomas; un grupo de estudiantes que se había saltado las clases se encontraban en el césped reunidos hablando a voces y riendo con la alegría propia de la juventud, que lo llenaba todo; y, en un lugar un poco más apartado, una pareja se ponía demasiado cariñosa como para estar en un lugar público.

Era extraño que, en ese ambiente tan apacible y cálido, en ese día en el que el semisaiyajin se sentía renovado e incluso feliz, fuese a desarrollarse todo de la forma en que lo hizo.

Todo comenzó –como suele ocurrir– con un malentendido. Pero, a partir de entonces, los sucesos lóbregos se irían repitiendo sin cesar entre los dos amantes escondidos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a ser la misma persona que antes de su reencuentro.

Cuando el parque acababa, justo enfrente, había una calle llena de comercios, entre los que destacaba una pastelería que tenía bastante fama y a la que iba gente de todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Gohan caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, que estaba llena de almendros en flor en aquel mes en el que la primavera estaba en su máximo apogeo. Iba a paso sosegado, sin darse demasiada prisa, con el maletín donde llevaba unos cuantos exámenes corregidos colgado de su hombro y cruzando su pecho.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se le iba a acabar rápido al escuchar una voz femenina de la que había estado rehuyendo bastante tiempo.

–¡Gohan!

Al hombre se le descompuso la cara y frenó su paso en seco. Sintió que Meg llegaba a su lado y se ponía justo enfrente de él. Una tenue sonrisa, aunque también melancólica, adornaba sus labios. Sus rizos se movían libremente a causa del viento.

–Hola Meg. ¿Cómo has estado?

Gohan decidió que lo mejor era disimular, hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, fingir que no llevaba semanas enteras ignorando sus mensajes y llamadas o evitando cruzarse con ella en los pasillos de la universidad.

Se sintió como si fuera alguien muy cruel, casi desprovisto de alma, pero es que realmente no sabía cómo debía afrontar aquella situación sin que la chica saliese lastimada. Por eso, hizo lo más fácil y cobarde que estaba al alcance de su mano: huir.

–Bien. Mis investigaciones van genial y probablemente me alarguen el contrato unos años más –explicó la chica mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

–Me alegro mucho. Eso es una gran noticia.

–Si quieres, puedes acompañarme a mi despacho cuando lleguemos a la universidad y te enseño los últimos informes –ofreció sonriendo.

Gohan puso a su cerebro a pensar con rapidez. No quería estar a solas con ella, le resultaba demasiado incómodo siquiera pensar en abordar el tema de forma directa.

–Bu-bueno, tal vez otro día, hoy estoy realmente ocupado así que… –dijo, divagando, en un estado de nerviosismo bastante notable, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha en aquel gesto heredado de inocencia e inseguridad.

–Ya veo… –musitó Meg, algo decepcionada.

–Nos veremos por allí. ¡Suerte!

Gohan pasó de largo y suspiró aliviado. Pero aquella sensación duró poco, pues la chica, valiente como nunca había sido en su vida, decidió que no dejaría aquel asunto en el limbo como si entre ellos nada hubiese ocurrido.

–Espera, Gohan –lo detuvo sujetándolo por el brazo y él se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirarla–. ¿Por qué… me estás evitando?

La pregunta salió de entre sus labios como un susurro quebrado y asustado. Daba la sensación de que no quería oír la respuesta, pero la intriga por resolver aquel asunto era mucho mayor que la posibilidad de salir herida.

–Meg, yo…

–Desde aquella noche –la chica hizo una breve pausa tensa–, no me has contestado a las llamadas ni a los mensajes. Me estás ignorando, Gohan. Soy algo ingenua, pero no tonta.

Al contrario de aquellas palabras tan entristecidas, Meg sonrió, clavándole la mirada de nuevo. Era una chica bastante modesta y humilde, pero cuando tenía que decir las cosas, las decía cruda y directamente.

–Lo siento…

Gohan miró hacia abajo con culpa, pero la chica de cabello azul le alzó el rostro entre sus manos porque no quería que se sintiese avergonzado. Básicamente, porque ella sabía bien lo que sucedía con él; podía notarlo en su mirada y en la felicidad que irradiaba en los últimos tiempos. Todos lo comentaban, tanto colegas del departamento, como los propios alumnos.

–Hay alguien más en tu vida, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Meg le dolía mucho más que si le hubiese recriminado, que si le hubiese gritado, porque eso demostraba la bondad que la caracterizaba y solo hacía que Gohan se sintiera mucho peor por su actuación. El semisaiyajin asintió simplemente. Bien era cierto que había alguien en su vida, pero la indefinición que predominaba en su relación lo abrumaba.

–Lo siento de verás, Meg. Soy….

–Eres un gran hombre –interrumpió la chica antes de que empezara a autoflagelarse. Después, llevó las manos hasta el cuello masculino y se acercó a él hasta que sus frentes se juntaron y se acariciaron con cariño–. Te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase.

Meg posó brevemente sus labios en los de Gohan, en un gesto que para ella fue una dolorosa despedida y para él, el comienzo de un amor fraternal.

Al separarse, los ojos color miel estaban repletos de lágrimas anhelantes, pero la chica no permitió que se desprendieran y recorrieran su rostro. Se las apartó antes de que cayeran y sonrío con simpatía.

–¿Vamos y me enseñas esas investigaciones de las que me has hablado? –preguntó Gohan con cariño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Claro –contestó Meg, aliviada por una parte por haberse quitado esa espina que tenía clavada en el corazón.

Después, ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia su puesto de trabajo sintiendo que, en otras circunstancias, tal vez todo entre ellos hubiese acabado con otro final muy distinto.

* * *

Videl se despertó muy temprano ese día. Una ligera jaqueca premonitoria la acompañó desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos, pero se tomó un analgésico y decidió ignorarla.

Su vida, para bien o para mal, seguía su trascurso marcado.

Estar en el trabajo o con Gohan le daba alas; tenía la sensación de ser un ave que vuela libre, sin ataduras, por la inmensidad del cielo azul. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en su casa, se ahogaba, se sentía atada, en una lujosa jaula en la que ya no podía ni quería estar más.

Mientras se tomaba un café antes de salir hacia la escuela, pensó en que tal vez debería comenzar a ser valiente de una vez por todas. Recordaba que, en sus años de júbilo adolescente, era alguien quien plantaba cara a todos y cada uno de los problemas a los que se tenía que enfrentar. Incluso luchaba contra ladrones peligrosos y colaboraba con la policía cazando a todo tipo de delincuentes.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica?

Tal vez en el fondo de algún rincón de esa casa en la que estaba enclaustrada junto a su esposo. De cara al exterior, por supuesto, Videl tenía la vida perfecta, el marido perfecto, la situación económica perfecta. Pero qué infame irrealidad.

Antes de salir de su casa, dejó la taza vacía cerca del fregadero, como testigo de que un alma humana llenaba ese hogar repleto de vacío y desesperanza.

Quizás era una buena idea hablar con su padre. Sin duda alguna, le iba a costar creer que el Hiro que conocía no era más que una máscara, pero era el único que podía ayudarla en esos momentos.

No quería que su padre sufriera y era obvio que, al conocer la verdad, lo iba a hacer y mucho. Lo más probable sería que se autoculpara por todos los años de desgaste emocional que Videl llevaba a cuestas, pero es que ya no veía otra salida posible.

Contárselo a Ireza no era un opción porque ella no podría hacer nada. Además, creía que su amiga ya sospechaba, pero no estaba al alcance de su mano cambiar las cosas.

Otra posibilidad era Gohan. Sin embargo, esa era la última y la más remota. No porque él pudiera hacerle daño a su esposo –eso a esas alturas, ya le daba un poco igual–, sino porque no quería que fuera testigo de su asquerosa debilidad. No quería que la mirara con ojos de pena y culpa, que se compadeciese de ella, cuando lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en su mirada negra eran solo sensaciones agradables: la bondad, el cariño, la lujuria o la alegría, pero no soportaría que sus ojos se le clavaran con lástima.

Intentó apartar todo aquello de su cabeza. Pensar a veces la atosigaba demasiado y, si seguía así, no sería bueno para su salud mental.

Decidió que aquel día tomaría otro camino, pues quería ir a una pastelería muy famosa de la ciudad a echar un vistazo.

Mientras recorría el parque que la llevaba hasta el establecimiento, se dio cuenta de que le era muy familiar. Entonces, recordó que ya lo había transitado junto a Gohan el día en el que la historia entre ellos había empezado.

Una sensación nostálgica le inundó el alma, pero, en cierto modo, se sentía bien.

Y, de pronto, en la lejanía, cerca de la pastelería hacia donde ella iba, lo vio. Iba sereno, caminando despreocupadamente –seguramente se dirigía a la universidad–. Cada vez que lo miraba se daba cuenta de que lo quería un poco más. Reconocerlo le daba mucha paz a su deshilachado corazón.

Sin embargo, igual que lo vio a él, también observó la escena que se desarrolló delante de sus ojos casi a cámara lenta justo después, quebrándole el ánimo al instante.

En un principio, cuando vio a Meg, pensó que era una amiga suya, que solo estaban charlando e incluso meditó la posibilidad de unirse a la conversación para que se la presentara. No obstante, después empezó a notar el ambiente algo tenso, vio a Gohan muy nervioso y, por último, el broche final perfecto para destrozarle el corazón.

Gohan se mostraba cómplice con la chica, estaban medio abrazados en mitad de la calle, juntando sus frentes amorosamente –como había hecho con ella en tantas ocasiones que ya había perdido la cuenta– y, finalmente, se besaron.

Y fue un beso lleno de ternura y dulzura, uno que le reveló una suerte de conexión entre los dos que, en realidad, no existía.

Todo lo que quedaba de jornada, Videl estuvo antipática y malhumorada para ocultar así la tristeza en la que estaba sumida. Y, al finalizar, decidió poner rumbo a la casa de Gohan para reclamarle por todo lo que había visto, a pesar de que ese día no era martes ni viernes, es decir, los días que tenían fijados en el calendario para sus encuentros.

No podía creer que le hubiese hecho algo así. Había vuelto a caer en las mentiras de un hombre y eso la hacía sentir mucho más estúpida aún. La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba incluso mareada ante la inmensa cantidad de emociones que ese día estaba experimentando.

Estaba, en realidad, demasiado hastiada.

Cuando los maltratos por parte de Hiro comenzaron, Videl decidió que nunca más volvería a confiar en otro hombre. En cambio, la presencia de Gohan en su vida había sido como un bálsamo de agua fresca, un rescate a contracorriente del naufragio en el que se estaba convirtiendo su existencia, la única vía de escape que veía posible entre todo aquel sufrimiento.

Y él parecía que había conseguido su confianza para enterrarla aún más.

Todo aquello dolía incluso más que las humillaciones, las vejaciones, las palizas de su esposo. Porque las heridas del alma no dejan marcas visibles, pero eso no impide que sangren y que hieran por dentro.

Al llegar, tocó con decisión. Estaba seria, pero no pensaba mostrarle su debilidad a nadie nunca más.

–¿Videl? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –al ver los ojos fríos y lacerantes de la mujer, se asustó–. Quiero decir, no es que me moleste que vengas, pero no te esperaba hoy aquí.

Videl entró sin saludar siquiera y llegó al salón, mientras Gohan iba detrás de ella sin entender su visita y mucho menos su actitud.

–Videl –la llamó temeroso–, ¿qué te pasa?

Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro sin cesar.

–Esta mañana te he visto, ¿sabes?

Así que eso era. Videl probablemente había visto el encuentro con Meg y lo había malinterpretado todo. Y no le extrañaba, pues él sabía lo que significaba aquel inocente beso, que para la chica de cabello azul había sido más bien una liberación y una suerte de adiós que una demostración de amor, pero ella no.

–Videl, déjame que te explique…

–¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿Que te estabas besando con una chica en mitad de la calle como si fuera tu pareja? –preguntó, al borde de perder los nervios.

–No es lo que te piensas.

–Bueno, porque a lo mejor sí lo es, ¿no? Y yo no lo sabía –a esas alturas, la mujer de mirada clara había empezado a adoptar un tono de ironía para que no se le notara lo molesta y triste que estaba.

–Si me dejas que te explique…

–¡Que no quiero que me expliques nada, Gohan! –interrumpió gritando–. No eres alguien en quien se pueda confiar.

Eso fue suficiente para él. ¿Cómo podía decirle todas esas cosas ella, que estaba casada? Gohan se molestó mucho, como hacía tiempo que no le sucedía, y se acercó hacia ella para encararla.

–¿Por qué me estás reprochando nada? –espetó y Videl abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque nunca había mostrado esa faceta delante de ella–. ¿Por un beso que ni siquiera sabes qué sentido tiene?

–Sé lo que significa un beso. Además…

–No, ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí –esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió–. No puedo más con esta situación. Nos encontramos aquí a escondidas, como si lo que estamos haciendo fuera un crimen, nunca hablamos del hecho de que tienes marido y de que no puedo soportar la idea de que todas las noches duermes con él. Puede ser que aquí pases algunos ratos, pero después regresas junto a él. ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí?

Videl se quedó callada y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. Gohan tenía toda la razón del mundo y ella no tenía derecho alguno de reclamarle nada.

–¿Tú te has acostado con tu marido desde que nos vemos, Videl? Porque yo con Meg, no.

La mujer apartó la mirada avergonzada, revelándole la realidad al semisaiyajin, pero él quería escucharlo de sus labios. Gohan, en ese punto, era una bomba de relojería y su detonación había sido inevitable.

–Contéstame, por favor –rogó, musitando, con la voz rota por el dolor.

–Sí –reconoció Videl y la primera lágrima cayó.

Gohan apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza. De lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento era de destrozar algo o de pelear con su padre hasta quedar exhausto para destensarse.

Por supuesto que imaginaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, pero la confirmación lo había roto en pedazos tan pequeños, que ya no sabía si podría volver a recomponerse.

–¿Qué somos tú y yo, Videl?

La pregunta dolió de la misma forma para ambos. Porque aquella indefinición que arrastraban ya les estaba pasando factura y aquella situación se había vuelto completamente insostenible para los dos.

–Supongo que… nada –reconoció y después se llevó la muñeca al rostro para secarse las lágrimas.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Y en ese preciso instante Gohan se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar demasiado por aquel desasosiego que lo perseguía a todas horas por no saber lo que Videl sentía por él. Se había equivocado. Debería haberle intentado explicar una y otra vez la situación con Meg y, sobre todo, debería haberle preguntado si ella lo quería. A partir de ahí, habrían podido pensar, entre los dos, qué hacer con el asunto de su matrimonio.

Ahora era demasiado tarde porque todas aquellas palabras de amargura y reproche ya habían sido expulsadas de sus labios.

–Espera, Videl. Lo siento.

–No te disculpes –dijo Videl dándose la vuelta, justo antes de salir–. Llevas toda la razón.

Gohan la vio yéndose y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí quieto, de pie, sin saber cómo reaccionar y arrepintiéndose de cada una de las acciones que había llevado a cabo ese día.

* * *

Mientras todo parecía torcerse en la relación de Gohan y Videl, había alguien que siempre salía ganando.

Hiro estaba en su despacho trabajando, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de su móvil, el cual le indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada entrante.

Descolgó el aparato y después se lo llevó al oído. El número era privado, así que sabía bien de lo que se trataba.

–Tengo las fotos que me pidió, señor. Y creo que no le van a gustar mucho.

–Eso lo decidiré yo –espetó con furia–. El jueves que viene me las traes a mi despacho y te pago lo que falta.

–Bien.

El hombre de ojos verdes colgó el teléfono y lo depositó en el escritorio.

Hacía un tiempo que no se fiaba de la actitud de Videl. La veía demasiado revuelta, en contra de él. Había dejado de ser la esposa sumisa que a él le gustaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder el control de su relación.

Por eso, había decidido que alguien la espiara un par de días y que sacara alguna foto si veía algún comportamiento sospechoso o comprometido.

Hiro pensaba que Videl se estaba viendo con sus antiguos compañeros de instituto, aquella pareja rubia que había tenido una hija, y que ellos estaban intentando convencerla para que terminara con su matrimonio. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Por tanto, su siguiente paso era el más importante de todos. Era un movimiento magistral, pues le permitiría por fin alejar a Videl de esa ciudad y de las malas influencias que allí pululaban.

Era tremendamente sencillo y no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes: hablaría con Mr Satán para que convenciera a Videl de que la mudanza era lo mejor para todos.

Así, volvería a tenerla entre sus garras, más sujeta que nunca y sin escapatoria posible. Y esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Estoy muy contenta porque cada vez somos más en esta historia y yo no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento, de verdad. Y a veces me resultan mediocres e insuficientes. En serio, muchísimas gracias. Sois geniales.

Sí, como veis la recta final de esta historia va a ser drama puro y esto es solo la punta del iceberg. Y precisamente para esto necesitaba al personaje de Meg; para que detonara la explosión de esta situación tan insostenible.

Gracias de nuevo por leer, por el cariño que me dais en los comentarios y por decidir poner en favoritos o seguir esta historia que el mes que viene cumplirá un año.

Me despido aquí, no sin antes pediros que paséis por mi perfil para votar en la poll que he abierto para intentar definir el rumbo de mi próximo long-fic de estos dos.

Nos leeremos en la próxima.


	12. Querer no siempre es poder

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 12. Querer no siempre es poder**

* * *

Los sábados por la mañana era una visita obligada para Videl ir a casa de su padre. En los últimos años habían sido muy unidos, especialmente en los pasados meses, desde que Mr Satán sufrió el infarto. En ese momento, Videl se dio cuenta de que su progenitor no iba a estar en el mundo para siempre y de que debía aprovecharlo, cuidarlo y hacer que se sintiese acompañado todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Además, estar con él la revitalizaba, hacía que se olvidara de su inestable cotidianidad, podía salir de la cárcel de oro que era su casa y se olvidaba –aunque fuera por poco tiempo– de los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar entre Gohan y ella.

Todo estaba mal, en realidad, aunque quisiera aparentar que no.

Esa discusión fue realmente absurda, no debió reclamarle nada, mucho menos en su situación, y lo echaba tanto de menos que en más de una ocasión pensó en ir a buscarlo sin importarle nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, al final siempre se acobardaba porque sentía que no tenía siquiera derecho de estar delante de él, porque le daba vergüenza haberse mostrado tan insegura, porque se arrepentía de no haberlo escuchado apropiadamente.

Apenas habían transcurrido setenta y dos horas desde el incidente, pero ya veía su situación como algo irrecuperable, pues ambos se habían equivocado.

Ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de ponerse en contacto con el otro, asustados como estaban del fantasma de sus errores, de la culpa de haber roto algo tan especial como el vínculo que se había formado entre aquellas almas que tal vez debieron entregarse la una a la otra hacía muchos años atrás.

Quizás, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para volver a recomponer ese sentimiento, que, aunque seguía estando presente en los dos, no se podía sacar a la superficie.

Al entrar en la casa de su padre, Videl escuchó un murmullo de dos voces masculinas procedentes de la cocina. Se extrañó bastante, pues Mr Satán no solía recibir visitas de casi nadie que no fuera ella. Tal vez era algún vecino que había ido a pedirle algo.

Se miró en el espejo del pasillo, arregló su pelo cuidadosamente y fingió una sonrisa de cortesía como si su alma continuara aún dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera todavía un ser humano estable emocionalmente; todo para fingir ante los demás que su vida idílica, aquella que todo el mundo pensaba que tenía, seguía existiendo.

Pero la realidad es cruel y cuando Videl entró en la cocina, la sonrisa se desvaneció. Allí no estaba un amigo o un vecino, sino su esposo charlando animadamente con su padre, fingiendo que podía soportarlo.

–Oh, Videl, cariño, Hiro ha venido esta mañana a desayunar conmigo –contó el hombre de forma cariñosa mientras se acercaba a su hija para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya veo…

No era casualidad en absoluto que aquella mañana, cuando Videl despertó, la casa estuviera vacía. Pensó que su marido habría ido a una reunión extraordinaria o algo por el estilo, pero lo que nunca imaginó era que estuviera allí. Era extraño y sabía que, probablemente, había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Porque Hiro era así, no hacía las cosas trivialmente, sin pensarlas con detenimiento antes. Era demasiado calculador como para hacer lo que fuera sin esperar obtener algo a cambio.

Para su desgracia, Videl lo conocía demasiado bien.

–Bueno, ¿no piensas saludar a tu esposo?

–Eso digo yo. Esta mañana he salido temprano y no nos hemos visto –dijo el hombre de ojos verdes mirándola fijamente, sabiendo que su plan ya había triunfado.

Se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios que a Videl le provocó repugnancia. Todos esos gestos llevaban mucho tiempo produciéndole aquella reacción, pero no podía evitarlos y mucho menos frente a su padre.

–Videl, ¿por qué no me lo has contado antes? –preguntó Mr Satán mientras miraba a su hija sonriéndole con comprensión.

Le hubiese encantado que esa pregunta se hubiese pronunciado en otro contexto, concretamente en uno en el que ella se hubiese sincerado con su progenitor y le hubiese revelado toda la verdad sobre la putrefacción de su relación. Pero nunca fue capaz y temía que nunca llegaría a serlo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues a lo de la mudanza a la Capital del Este.

Videl atravesó a Hiro con su mirada azul mientras él la observaba sonriente, triunfante y ella no vio otra cosa que no fuera la mayor de sus pesadillas, uno de los demonios más grandes que la habían perseguido y del que no se veía con capacidad de escapar.

Se sintió muy frágil, vulnerable por completo, como si estuviera sola y desamparada en ese mundo que últimamente estaba siendo tan injusto con ella.

Sintió un ligero mareo y se sujetó la cabeza, intentando que ninguno de los dos hombres que la acompañaban en esa sala se percatara del hecho. Después, se sentó en una silla alrededor de la mesa pequeña que estaba en el centro de la cocina. Su padre la acompañó, colocándose sentado justo enfrente de ella, mientras Hiro se ponía detrás para sujetarle los hombros entre sus manos en un gesto de cariño y complicidad fingidos.

–Pero… papá, no puedo dejarte aquí solo. Además, ya le comenté a Hiro que no quería separarme de ti.

–Lo sé, lo sé –comenzó a relatar Mr Satán mientras sostenía la mano de Videl entre la suya, ambas estando posadas en la superficie de la mesa–. Hiro me ha contado que estaba a punto de rechazar el puesto porque te apoyaba completamente en esto, pero debes hacer tu vida, Videl. Yo ya estoy bien. No puedes quedarte anclada a este viejo por siempre.

La mirada azulada de Videl se ensombreció. Si Hiro tenía alguna cualidad era el ser un perfecto estratega. Mentía a su antojo, manipulaba la voluntad de los que le rodeaban como quería, como si fueran títeres a su merced.

–Es que… no voy a estar tranquila si no estoy cerca de ti –le dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a aguarse por la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

–Videl, deberías hacerle caso a tu padre –aconsejó Hiro mientras apretaba el agarre de los hombros de la mujer con sutileza para que solo ella lo sintiera, para que pudiera fingir que no estaba notando ese gesto que más bien era una advertencia.

–Pero…

–Videl –interrumpió Mr Satán–, yo solo quiero tu felicidad. Debes estar con tu esposo.

Las lágrimas, de forma involuntaria, empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Videl silenciosamente. Lloraba de rabia, de tristeza, intentando contener el sentimiento de furia contra sí misma que la invadía en ese momento porque ni siquiera era capaz de salvarse a sí misma.

–No llores, cielo. Voy a estar bien.

Videl apretó la mano contra la de su padre en un grito silencioso de auxilio que él no pudo interpretar y que consideró como preocupación por su bienestar.

–Bueno, es que… –empezó a decir, llevándose la mano hacia la mejilla para secarse las lágrimas– me da pena pensar que no voy a poder verte tan a menudo.

Mr Satán soltó la mano de su hija y se levantó para abrazarla. Ella, al entender sus intenciones, hizo lo mismo.

Rodeada por sus brazos se sentía como una niña pequeña y realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a aquella inocente época en la que era mucho más feliz, en la que los problemas adultos no existían y vivía tranquila con su padre y su madre también.

Las responsabilidades, los dilemas, la situación anómala de su matrimonio la tenían sumida en una gran soledad y angustia, de las que solo se había podido refugiar con Gohan. Solo él había sido capaz de sacarla de la oscuridad, de darle la oportunidad de ser ella misma, de que se olvidara de que no le gustaba su vida y de que comenzara a disfrutar.

Y, al menos por última vez, quería volver a sentir todas esas cándidas sensaciones.

–Nos deberíamos ir ya –espetó Hiro, quebrando el ambiente confortante que el abrazo le había proporcionado a Videl.

La mujer de mirada clara se despidió de su padre, prometiendo que intentaría pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él antes de la mudanza.

El camino de regreso a casa fue un paseo tenso y silencioso. Videl no miraba a su esposo, no quería verle los ojos llenos de triunfo y burla, no quería sentir aquella humillación. Incluso cuando se proponía hacer lo que quisiera y ser autónoma, Hiro volvía con su manipulación a doblegar su voluntad y libertad.

Al cruzar la puerta, Videl sintió un impulso de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Quería escapar, quería ser libre, ser Videl y no la mujer que a todo dice que sí en la que Hiro la había convertido.

–¿Ves como no te tenías que preocupar por nada? Tu padre ha aceptado muy bien la noticia.

Videl, de pie junto a la puerta, observaba como su esposo se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en el sillón.

–Me estás arruinando la vida –susurró con la voz entrecortada.

El hombre se giró para mirarla, compuso una sonrisa sardónica y se levantó. Se acercó hacia ella y colocó algunos mechones negros de su cabello detrás de su oreja para susurrarle su victoria.

–No puedes escapar de mí.

Videl abrió los ojos con desmesura. Era consciente, lo había sabido durante demasiado tiempo, pero él nunca se lo había materializado con palabras.

Hiro se separó de ella y volvió al sofá, pero Videl no era capaz de moverse. Solo podía pensar en que necesitaba salir de ahí, que necesitaba ver a Gohan y que la protegiera y cobijara entre sus brazos.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, Hiro volvió a hablarle.

–¿Dónde vas? –interrogó con demanda.

–Quiero pasar el día con mi padre. Me vuelvo a su casa.

Sabía que mentía, era consciente de que lo más probable era que fuese a pasar el día con la pareja rubia a la que detestaba profundamente, pero decidió que al menos le concedería eso.

–Está bien. Disfruta.

Videl salió entonces, no sin antes cerrar sin cuidado alguno, dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa.

* * *

Mientras recogía la cocina de la ingente cantidad de platos que había ensuciado solo en el desayuno, Gohan escuchó un toque nervioso en la puerta. Le resultó extraño porque no esperaba a nadie.

El semisaiyajin se había propuesto ser un humano más, por tanto, había decidido no sentir el ki de nadie, olvidarse de las batallas, de las guerras y peleas que lo acosaron tanto en el pasado.

Se dirigió con pesadez hacia la puerta de su casa.

No podía negar que estaba desanimado. Videl le hacía mucha falta, pero no se atrevía a molestarla, no quería ver en sus ojos azules el reproche y la desilusión que pudo observar aquel día de la explosión de reclamaciones y dolor.

Al abrir la puerta y verla allí, con una sonrisa tenue pero pura, no se lo pudo creer. No sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir, qué hacer. Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó ante la sorpresa de Gohan.

–Claro, ¡claro! –exclamó nervioso, se apartó y la dejó entrar–. ¿Quieres… no sé… tomar algo? –le dijo cuando llegaron al salón.

–No, gracias.

Era raro porque la sonrisa no la abandonaba un instante, pero en sus ojos había un brillo extraño de melancólica desesperanza que Gohan no entendería hasta pasadas bastantes horas más.

–Videl, yo… –tragó saliva sonoramente, preparándose para que le saliera bien todo lo que tenía que decir– quiero explicarte todo lo que viste el otro día. Verás, Meg es…

Pero su discurso se cortó repentinamente porque Videl se abalanzó sobre él para fundirse en un sincero abrazo que dejó al semisaiyajin sin habla.

–No quiero que me expliques nada –susurró con la frente pegada a su pecho mientras sentía los brazos de Gohan rodeando su cuerpo y posándose de forma temblorosa en su espalda–. Quiero que pasemos el día juntos. Fuera de aquí –añadió, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, pero sin que los brazos de ninguno dejaran de estar en contacto con la piel del otro.

«Como una pareja real», añadió en su pensamiento, pero no consideraba que fuera oportuno decirlo.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Gohan después de que empezara a acariciarle la mejilla.

–Sí –afirmó ella tranquila.

Y así lo hicieron. Pasearon por el parque, fueron a una heladería, conversaron de mil cosas, del pasado, de vivencias que compartieron, porque Videl quería aprovechar aquellas últimas horas que estarían juntos.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, lo miraba de soslayo; tenía el rostro relajado y sus facciones masculinas eran preciosas. Se autorreafirmó que lo amaba; lo amaba tanto que no sabía cómo iba a soportar el resto de sus días sin tenerlo cerca.

Pasando por una calle céntrica, Videl divisó a lo lejos una exposición de murales de artistas independientes que se acababa de inaugurar.

–¿Podemos ir a ver aquella exposición? –cuestionó mientras la señalaba a lo lejos.

Gohan simplemente asintió.

Recorrieron la calle en la que los murales se distribuían uno enfrente de otro. Se detenían por un tiempo prudencial para admirarlos, pero especialmente uno llamó la atención de Videl, quien se quedó quieta observándolo.

El mural mostraba la inmensidad de la galaxia, de las estrellas, tenía unos trazos gruesos, pero se notaba todo el sentir que el artista había plasmado en su obra. Y lo más representativo era que, en la esquina del gigantesco mural, estaba la Tierra, pequeña, minúscula, como una mota de polvo. El título de la obra era: «La insignificancia del ser humano».

Videl se sintió muy conmovida ante la magnitud y el significado de lo que estaba presenciando y el brillo de sus ojos no pasó desapercibido para el semisaiyajin.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó con la vista fija en ella.

–Me recuerda un poco a mí, ¿sabes?

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó contrariado.

–Porque yo me siento así. Siento como si fuera una hormiga entre gigantes, como si no significara nada, como si me perdiera entre la inmensidad del todo, como si mi existencia fuera trivial y nimia.

Gohan frunció el ceño. Esas palabras, cargadas de desasosiego y amargura, no correspondían a la Videl que él conocía. Sus ojos azules rezumaban miles de sensaciones que no podía comprender totalmente.

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro –dijo ella mientras sonreía–. Perdóname, me he puesto demasiado intensa.

Como respuesta, el semisaiyajin condujo su mano hacia la de Videl y la estrechó en un gesto que la emocionó profundamente. Su cuerpo siempre había sido cálido, pero aquella caricia hizo que se sintiera en otro plano de la realidad.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el mural, siendo conscientes de que, a pesar de todo, jamás serían insignificantes el uno para el otro.

Después de unos minutos más, ambos se dispusieron a volver a la casa de Gohan.

Videl, al entrar, volvió a sujetar su mano y, sin decir una sola palabra, lo condujo al cuarto. Se puso enfrente de él y empezó a desnudarse con una lentitud ceremonial, mientras Gohan observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al observar su desnudez directamente, se dio cuenta de que era pura, de que necesitaba estrecharla contra su cuerpo, de que el anhelo de sentirla era superior a cualquiera que hubiese tenido anteriormente.

La mujer se acercó hacia él casi con parsimonia y lo besó. Estuvieron rozándose los labios durante un tiempo que ninguno supo cuánto fue. Gohan le acariciaba la espalda con insistencia, le besaba el cuello, los párpados, las mejillas, cada rincón expuesto de su piel que tenía al alcance.

Entonces, Videl se separó de él y se tumbó en la cama, esperándolo con deseo. El semisaiyajin la imitó, quitándose la ropa, y se colocó encima de ella, mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez recorriendo mucho más debajo de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Con los gemidos esparcidos por toda la habitación, Gohan le hizo el amor aquella tarde con la luz tenue que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación, haciendo que un tonos anaranjados y dorados los recubriesen por completo a ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la cúspide del placer juntos, Gohan besó su frente y su mejilla izquierda. Se separaron y Videl se acurrucó contra él, posando la frente en el pecho de Gohan de nuevo.

–Quiero estar contigo, Videl.

Esa frase fue la declaración de intenciones más grande que le había hecho Gohan en toda la duración de su pseudo-relación. Con ella solo le estaba diciendo que quería que abandonara a su marido, que quería construir una vida juntos. Videl lo entendió perfectamente, porque entre ellos no hacía falta decirlo todo para comunicar lo que deseaban.

–Yo también –musitó ella, con el sonido de su voz rebotando contra su cuerpo.

Y no mintió. Era cierto; también quería estar con Gohan, pero no era posible. Porque aquella frase que se dice de que querer es poder es una farsa, porque hay veces en las que las obligaciones nos arrastran y desvanecen lo que en verdad anhelamos.

Rato después, arrullada por las caricias de Gohan, se quedó durmiendo y se dio la vuelta. Él siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, sosteniendo sus manos, observando el perfil de su rostro, la línea que lo separaba de su cuello, su cabello y las curvas que conformaban su cuerpo.

Se alegraba de que hubiesen podido reconciliarse, pero no quería seguir escondiéndose, quería que libremente lo eligiera para caminar juntos.

Pasadas un par de horas, la vio revolviéndose y arrugando el rostro con cansancio. Abrió los ojos y vio los de Gohan, incesantemente clavados en su rostro. Le sonrió con ternura y se acercó para besarlo, para beber de sus labios aunque fuese por última vez.

–Lo siento, me he dormido.

–Oh, no te preocupes –susurró con comprensión.

Entonces, Videl se alejó de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse con su ropa, la cual había dejado tirada en el suelo.

–Me voy –le dijo, dándole la espalda.

–¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? –rogó recorriendo la cama y sentándose en el borde donde ella había estado segundos atrás.

–No me has entendido, Gohan. Me voy de la ciudad. Han ascendido a mi marido y eso supone un traslado también.

Videl salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala para no tener que darle más explicaciones, intentando huir inútilmente del dolor que aquellas afirmaciones le provocaban.

El semisaiyajin se vistió rápidamente de cintura para abajo para no perder demasiado el tiempo y la siguió, viendo que estaba a punto de marcharse de su casa.

No podía ser cierto, no quería que lo fuera. Acababan de volver a estar juntos y ahora Videl le decía algo así, sin ser consciente de que se estaba llevando su alma con ella.

–Videl, ¿tú quieres hacer eso? ¿Quieres… irte?

–Eso no importa realmente. Es algo que debo hacer –declaró dándole la espalda aún porque sabía que, si veía un solo resquicio de tristeza en sus ojos negros, no sería capaz de abandonarlo.

–Videl, yo... te quiero –confesó Gohan por fin, provocando un vuelco en el corazón de los dos porque ambos compartían ese sentimiento, pero ninguno se había atrevido a exteriorizarlo–, pero te quiero libre. Quiero que hagas lo que tú verdaderamente quieres hacer. No por imposición de otros. No por deseo de otros. Solo porque es tu decisión. Si trabajas, si eres ama de casa, si quieres maquillarte todos los días, si quieres salir hasta las tantas de la madrugada o si prefieres quedarte todo el día encerrada en casa, debe ser tu elección. Quiero que tú seas la que lleve las riendas de tu propia vida. Por eso, si tu deseo es alejarte de mí, no te detendré. Pero no lo hagas porque alguien más te obliga a hacerlo, sino por voluntad propia. Hazlo por ti misma y lo comprenderé. No te pediré que te quedes, no te insistiré, no te buscaré más; lo prometo. Pero, si lo que realmente quieres es estar aquí, quédate conmigo.

Videl sintió sus ojos aguándose, su garganta escociendo y su voluntad quebrándose. Todo aquello significaba demasiado para ella. Sabía que era lo correcto, lo que debe ser en una relación de pareja y lo que, por el contrario, ella jamás tendría.

A pesar de que quería contestarle muchas cosas, se quedó en silencio, completamente callada, porque a veces las palabras no sirven para expresar la magnitud de lo que sentimos. Solo son caracteres o sonidos concatenados que no pueden mostrar lo que surge en el centro de nuestro pecho. No pueden. El amor que sentía por Gohan no se podía expresar a través del corrompido lenguaje humano, que tantas veces ha servido para engañar y manipular a otros. La pureza de lo que había nacido en su corazón era, por tanto, inefable.

Además, ¿para qué sacarlo de allí, si no podían estar juntos, si ya nunca podrían volver a besarse, tocarse, amarse? Su conexión estaba condenada al fracaso.

Ella se mudaría de ciudad con Hiro; él acabaría olvidándola y consiguiendo a alguien que no tuviese el alma manchada y podrida por las cargas de su matrimonio y de las vivencias que habían acompañado a este. Y eso era lo mejor para Gohan, al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué sentido tenía dejar a su esposo, empezar de cero con Gohan, si él merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella? Llegó a la conclusión de que no lo tenía. Por eso, abrió la puerta sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo por última vez, sin decirle nada, sin demostrar lo que le hacía sentir. Con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, salió de aquella casa en la que había sido tan feliz y a la que no volvería nunca más.

El sueño de una nueva vida acababa ahí.

* * *

Tumbada en la cama de su habitación, Videl se restregó el rostro con incredulidad y miedo.

Lo que acababa de descubrir justo dos días después de despedirse amargamente de Gohan le venía demasiado grande. Lo más grave era que lo había deseado durante demasiado tiempo y llegaba en el peor momento de toda su vida.

Todo se estaba desmoronando y deconstruyendo a su alrededor y quería huir, desvanecerse, desaparecer.

Sin embargo, era totalmente consciente de que no podría escapar de algo con tal magnitud.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer ahora?

Aquí os traigo un poco de miel entre tanto drama, aunque al final estos dos no pueden escapar de las redes que está tejiendo Hiro.

En fin, de verdad que muchísimas gracias, me honra mucho leeros y espero sinceramente que estéis disfrutando la historia, aunque esté haciendo sufrir a esta parejita que adoro más de la cuenta.

Cuando me he puesto a escribir este mediodía, pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo a acabar, pero lo conseguí. Estoy contenta porque he logrado actualizar dos veces en el mismo mes y eso es demasiado para mí, xD.

Otra vez, mil millones de gracias.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	13. Lo inesperado

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 13. Lo inesperado**

* * *

Paseando debajo de los cerezos en flor, Videl se dirigía con parsimonia a un parque cercano a su casa donde se había citado con Ireza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no había nadie que la comprendiera mejor que la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

Desde que la conocía, la mujer de cabello rubio había sido muy despreocupada, había estado centrada en coquetear con chicos y en asuntos de ese estilo, pero cuando Videl tenía un problema siempre recurría a ella. Porque nunca le fallaba.

Era de ese tipo de personas que piensas que viven en su propio mundo, alejadas de la realidad, pero que, en el fondo, dan consejos fundamentales, claros, verdaderos y con buena intención.

Y ante algo tan grande como lo que le estaba sucediendo a Videl en ese momento, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Se sentía bastante aturdida por todo.

No podía contarle algo así a nadie, a absolutamente nadie, pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo se acabaría descubriendo porque las evidencias, los cambios en su cuerpo, se producirían de forma inevitable.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que se habían citado, vio que Ireza estaba sentada en un banco al lado de Riu, que hablaba con su madre animadamente.

Al ver la imagen, un sentimiento extraño, cálido, pero también de miedo, le revolvió el estómago. Se quedó quieta a algunos metros de distancia, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a esa conversación que tan necesaria era para ella, para liberar un poco a su alma.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse a su casa, de encerrarse nuevamente en su soledad y tragarse todos sus problemas para que la pudrieran por dentro. Suerte que Ireza la vio en la lejanía, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla.

Videl tragó saliva, meneó la cabeza ligeramente y se armó de valor. Necesitaba expresar todo lo que guardaba en su pecho, necesitaba materializar, verbalizar, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el producto de las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos meses.

¿Cómo habría sido su vida si Gohan no se hubiese vuelto a cruzar en ella? No lo podría saber nunca, pero solo de imaginarlo le daba pánico. Probablemente, estaría mucho más apagada, más consumida por la amargura o incluso habría intentado hacer algo para acabar con su vida definitivamente. Esa sensación la había acosado en repetidas ocasiones antes del reencuentro con el semisaiyajin, pero había desaparecido desde que la luz se había colado en un resquicio de su alma para devorar la oscuridad que le suponía su existencia.

—¡Hola Videl! —exclamó Riu con simpatía al verla acercarse a ella y después le abrazó las piernas con cariño.

Videl le sonrió enternecida y le acarició la cabeza suavemente, pensando en cómo sería su futuro o si ese futuro era posible.

Después, se acercó al banco, se sentó junto a Ireza y vio a la niña irse a jugar muy cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

La mujer rubia le dio un ligero abrazo y le sonrió. Videl le correspondió al gesto, pero lo hizo con tanta falsedad que su amiga se percató de que aquella sonrisa no era verdadera. Algo le preocupaba y al parecer bastante.

Desde que eran amigas —ya hacía muchísimos años—, siempre que la mujer de mirada azul tenía un problema acudía a ella. Lo hacía de forma muy sutil, sin contarlo explícitamente. Incluso en alguna que otra ocasión se lo había tenido que sacar casi a la fuerza, pero al final siempre se sinceraba, le contaba lo que le producía desasosiego.

Y sabía que la llamada que había recibido ese día no era casual porque conocía perfectamente a Videl.

—Hace un día bonito, ¿verdad?

Videl miró al cielo y asintió en silencio. Sí que lo hacía. La temperatura no era demasiado alta y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Todo totalmente al contrario que la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando en sus pensamientos y en su interior.

Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se tapó el rostro con las manos para que Ireza no fuera testigo de su debilidad, para que no viera cómo era la nueva y patética Videl en la que la habían convertido su esposo y todos los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado en su vida últimamente.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ireza de forma amorosa mientras le posaba la mano en la espalda para darle algo de consuelo a través de la caricia.

La mujer de mirada clara alzó el rostro y la miró con las lágrimas pendiendo de sus ojos, todavía sin soltarlas para que recorrieran libremente sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza levemente, sin ser capaz de contestarle con palabras.

Ireza le sujetó el mentón para enderezar su cuerpo. Le sonrió con comprensión y le acarició la mejilla. Los ojos, más azules y trasparentes que nunca, le temblaban y le gritaban que la ayudara, que la sacara del abismo en el que estaba enterrada y del que no podía salir por sí misma. Y ella lo haría.

Sospechaba, desde que Videl cortó su relación por completo con ella, que Hiro la estaba coaccionando a hacerlo de alguna u otra forma. Sin embargo, la confirmación absoluta no la tenía y, por eso, debía tantear el terreno primero, debía indagar despacio, sin entrometerse demasiado en su privacidad para que fuera capaz de contárselo cuando realmente pudiera o se viera capaz.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Videl se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que cayeran, respiró profundamente y después se quedó unos minutos en silencio sin mirar a su amiga para que las palabras fluyeran correctamente. Solo eran dos palabras. No era tan difícil. Solo tenía que decirlas. Solo tenía que enfrentarlas. Solo tenía que volver a ser valiente.

—Estoy embarazada.

A pesar del ruido propio del espacio abierto en el que se encontraban, para Ireza se instaló el silencio más inestable de toda su vida.

—Cariño, pero esa es una noticia increíble —le dijo después de interminables minutos en silencio, sin saber realmente qué decir o cómo decirlo. Era una buena noticia, sí, pero el gesto de Videl le indicaba que para ella era totalmente lo contrario—. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Gohan? —Al escuchar las palabras, el labio de la mujer morena tembló—. Porque es de él, ¿no?

—No lo sé… —musitó levemente, como en un suspiro de terror.

Y ese era el mayor de sus problemas. Las posibilidades de que aquel bebé hubiera sido creado por el más puro amor que Gohan y ella se profesaban eran ciertamente altas. Sin embargo, no podía obviar el hecho de que sus encuentros íntimos con su esposo —aunque se produjeron por obligación— habían seguido teniendo lugar. Sí, de forma mucho más esporádica que con el semisaiyajin, pero se habían producido y no podía escaparse de ese hecho.

—No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que he deseado que esto ocurra. No puedes —comenzó a hablar, a desahogarse e Ireza se calló por completo para escucharla con atención—. Pero pensaba que simplemente no podía tener hijos. Hiro y yo estuvimos intentándolo mucho tiempo y nada… Nunca nos hicimos pruebas de fertilidad porque él decía que el problema lo tenía yo, que dejó embarazada a una antigua novia, pero que no llegaron a tenerlo porque eran demasiado jóvenes. Yo… por eso no tomé medidas nunca más, ni con él ni con Gohan y no sé si esto ha llegado en buen momento… Yo…

Ireza le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas y cortó así su discurso. Videl la miró, por fin, a los ojos con sorpresa, con la calidez de las manos de su amiga envolviéndola por completo. Estaba seria y la miraba decidida.

—No digas eso. Llega en un buen momento. Solo tienes que decírselo a Gohan.

—¿Y si él no es el padre?

—¿Qué más da eso? Gohan te hace bien, te hace falta. Si no es el padre, entenderá tu situación, estará contigo. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu esposo? ¿Te apoyará él incondicionalmente?

A Videl le calaron muy hondo esas palabras. Tenía razón. Gohan siempre estaría de su lado sin importar qué. Pero ¿era justo que cargara con algo así si finalmente resultaba que el bebé no era su hijo?

—¿Está bien hacer eso?

—Sí, está bien. Lo necesitas, necesitas a Gohan. Además, eventualmente podréis hacer una prueba de paternidad y salir de dudas. Solo tienes que dejar a tu esposo y contarle la verdad a Gohan. Él entenderá, de eso estoy completamente segura.

Entonces, Videl se derrumbó. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, que surcaron todo su rostro sin cesar. A veces, también es necesario sacar todo lo que escondemos en nuestro interior para sentir algo de paz. Incluso en situaciones complejas, siempre puede haber alguien que nos guíe y nos lleve hacia la luz.

—No me puedo creer que haya llegado a esta situación… —susurró Videl entre sollozos mientras miraba a Ireza—. Soy tan poca cosa… No valgo nada…

Ireza, como respuesta, le soltó las manos y la abrazó con fuerza. Videl lloró más fuerte sobre su hombro. Cuando se calmó un poco, la mujer rubia se separó de ella y le volvió a hablar.

—Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me has escuchado? Eres única, Videl. Siempre dejas huella en todo aquel que te conoce.

—Eso es mentira.

—No, no lo es —cortó directamente—. Sabes que a Sharpner le gustabas, ¿no? —Videl asintió, sin saber a qué venía eso exactamente—. No te puedes imaginar lo que le costó olvidarse de ti.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó incrédula mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Eso fue una tontería de adolescentes.

—No lo fue. Estaba enamorado de ti, incluso cuando empezó a salir conmigo. No te puedes imaginar el vacío que sus ojos transmitían las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos. Por eso te digo que eres especial y difícil de olvidar. No eres poca cosa; eres maravillosa. ¿En qué momento lo has olvidado?

Buena pregunta. Realmente, no podía contestarla y eso le dolía, porque significaba que se confirmaba a sí misma que no le quedaba ni una pizca de amor propio.

Videl le sonrió con ternura. A pesar de todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, ella no se sentía así.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo tengo loquito. Mira, ahí está la prueba —dijo señalando hacia Riu, quien jugaba con una niña en la zona de los columpios.

Ireza recordó entonces que los primeros tiempos de su relación con Sharpner no fueron idílicos. Quería ayudarlo, salvarlo, pero él se lo ponía muy cuesta arriba. Sabía que amaba a Videl y que, cuando empezaron a estar juntos, el rubio lo hizo para olvidarse de la chica de ojos resplandecientemente azules; ojos que lo perseguían en la distancia, que lo acosaban sin detenerse.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para que estuviera bien, para que fuera feliz, pero, al principio, no lo logró. Su relación se marchitó por completo y el contacto entre ambos se cortó de raíz.

Un par de años más tarde, cuando el corazón de Sharpner sanó, se dieron de nuevo la oportunidad. Y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a separar.

—Creo que debería irme a descansar —le dijo, ya mucho más tranquila, y, por primera vez, se posó la mano en el vientre, que todavía estaba plano, sintiéndose extraña, pero también con algo de esperanza.

—Deberías —aconsejó Ireza y después le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla—. Pero, por favor, haz lo que te he dicho. Habla con Gohan.

Videl sonrió convencida, decidida a hacerlo; a cambiar de una vez por todas su destino.

—Lo haré. Gracias por todo.

—No tienes que dármelas.

Se levantó del banco y esperó a hacer contacto visual con Riu para despedirse de ella con un gesto de su mano. Antes de irse, le pidió un favor a su amiga.

—No le cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

Solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Videl se alejó camino a su casa, convencida de que lo que más quería era volver a ver a Gohan y contarle todo. Para que la ayudara, para que la sanara, para que la salvara del abismo, para que fuera su verdadera vía de escape.

Y, definitivamente, lo haría.

* * *

Mientras Chichi tarareaba una melodía antigua que solía entonar como canción de cuna a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, Gohan sonreía melancólico.

Uno al lado del otro en la cocina de la residencia de los Son, se ayudaban con las tareas domésticas. Gohan fregaba los platos y se los pasaba a su madre para que los secara y los colocara, mientras un silencio rutinario y cómodo inundaba la habitación.

La partida de Videl lo había dejado destrozado, sí, pero delante de su familia le tocaba fingir, hacer como si su aburrida y tranquila vida de profesor e investigador de universidad continuara sin sobresaltos. Lo último que quería era que su madre o su hermano se preocuparan por él, así que decidió callar, a pesar de que Goten conocía algunos detalles de su relación.

Por otra parte, no podía negar que llevar una relación con una mujer casada podía tener ese tipo de consecuencias. Pero es que cuando estaba con Videl el mundo se esfumaba, le sobraba y se olvidaba por completo de que tenía marido.

Estar con ella era ser libre, era ser considerado por alguien y no estar nunca más solo. Pero ahora esa soledad había llegado asestándole un duro golpe del que le sería difícil recomponerse.

—Gohan, estás bastante callado últimamente —comentó Chichi sin mirarlo una vez que dejó de tararear la canción.

—¿Tú crees? —le dijo él sonriendo forzada y nerviosamente.

—Sí. Y creo saber por qué es —Chichi dirigió sus ojos azabaches hasta la mirada de su hijo, que ahora había compuesto un gesto serio—. ¿Nos sentamos un momento a hablar?

Gohan le asintió con confianza, soltó los platos en el fregadero y así lo hicieron. Justo en la cocina, tenían una pequeña mesa con algunas sillas. Se acomodaron en el lugar y Chichi le sonrió a su hijo.

—¿Tienes novia?

—No, mamá. Claro que no.

Las palabras lo hirieron casi de muerte, mucho más que en las batallas en las que se volvió especialista durante su adolescencia.

—Bueno, a lo mejor no es tu novia, pero alguien hay. No me engañes. Si no, no habrías tenido la reacción del otro día con tu hermano.

Gohan le clavó la mirada a Chichi con insistencia. Su madre no se olvidaba fácilmente de las cosas, no se le escapaba un solo detalle y, obviamente, más tarde o más temprano tenía que sacar el tema a relucir.

Aquel mismo día le había contado a Goten que tenía una relación con una mujer casada, pero no estaba preparado para decírselo a su madre porque sabía que, con el pensamiento tan antiguo que tenía, la decepcionaría y mucho. De Goten tal vez podía esperárselo, pero el hijo perfecto no podía actuar así.

Algunas veces, que su familia tuviese las expectativas tan altas puestas en él lo agobiaba mucho. Gohan, el hijo perfecto, el hermano perfecto, el investigador perfecto, el guerrero perfecto, también era un hombre de carne y hueso que sufría, que lloraba, que amaba, que se equivocaba. Pero debía mantener la compostura para no quebrar esa idea para nadie, mucho menos para su madre, ya que lo idolatraba. Además, Chichi ya había sufrido bastante durante su vida, su padre le había dado demasiados dolores de cabeza, y no quería ser un motivo más de preocupación.

—Mamá, que no, que…

—Gohan, no me trates como si fuera idiota, por favor —dijo, cortando así la frase de su hijo, que iba a intentar negar lo evidente de nuevo.

El semisaiyajin se quedó muy serio y en silencio. Tenía las manos posadas en la mesa con los dedos entrelazados y Chichi, al apreciarlo, condujo las suyas hacia allí para acariciarlo maternalmente, para reconfortarlo, para darle aliento y ánimos y transmitirle que estaría a su lado y no lo jugaría, justamente de la misma forma en que Ireza lo había hecho con Videl.

Gohan le sonrió y ella se contagió con el gesto, formando una tenue sonrisa también en sus labios.

—No ha salido bien. Lo he intentado, mamá. Estaba ilusionado, pero no ha podido ser. No pasa nada.

Por razones más que obvias, Gohan no le contó los detalles que le parecerían más sórdidos e inapropiados. Pero sabía que con esas escuetas frases, su madre entendería, lo cobijaría en su regazo y se quedaría satisfecha sabiendo que había confiado en ella.

—Lo siento, cielo —expresó con comprensión mientras apretaba un poco el agarre de las manos—. ¿No tiene solución?

Gohan negó con la cabeza. No, no la tenía. Porque perfectamente podía buscarla de nuevo, podía luchar por que estuvieran juntos, pero esas acciones entrarían totalmente en contradicción con las palabras que le dijo en su último encuentro. La quería libre, le dijo que comprendería la decisión que tomara y que no la buscaría si ella lo quería así. Quería que eligiera estar con él, pero, por el contrario, Videl había rechazado esa posibilidad. ¿Con qué cara iba ahora a intentar recuperarla?

Una de las principales características de Gohan era ser coherente y, en esta ocasión, también lo sería.

—No te preocupes. Encontrarás a alguien, estoy segura. Porque alguien tan noble, atento y bueno como tú se lo merece —dijo Chichi de corazón—. Venga, a seguir, que esos platos no se van a limpiar solos.

La mujer se levantó y su hijo la siguió para continuar con la labor.

El problema, pensó Gohan, era que él no quería encontrar a alguien más; quería reencontrar —por segunda vez— a Videl. Y que en aquella ocasión no volviera a marcharse de su vida. Pero sabía que era imposible.

* * *

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —gritó ligeramente Ireza al llegar para que su esposo la escuchara.

—Bienvenidas —dijo Sharpner cuando salió de la cocina.

—Hola papi.

El hombre se agachó para sostener a Riu entre sus brazos. Empezaron a hablar del día que había pasado con su madre en el parque. La conexión entre Sharpner y la niña era impresionante e Ireza de vez en cuando se sentía algo celosa, pero también le gustaba ver que se llevaran tan bien.

El día transcurrió sin demasiados sobresaltos.

Cuando la cena terminó, recogieron todo y la pequeña se acostó, el matrimonio se quedó en el salón para charlar un poco. Era su momento íntimo, el único en el que podía estar a solas desde que se habían convertido en padres, y no lo desaprovechaban nunca.

—Me ha dicho Riu que hoy habéis visto a Videl. ¿Cómo está?

El cuerpo de la mujer rubia se tensó completo. Videl le había dicho que no le contara a nadie sobre su condición y sabía que, si Sharpner le insistía aunque fuera un poco, se lo acabaría diciendo.

—Bien. Genial.

El hombre arqueó una ceja con molestia y eso fue lo único que le hizo falta a Ireza para confesárselo absolutamente todo.

—No se lo digas a nadie, eh.

—No.

—Prométemelo —dijo seria mientras lo señalaba amenazante con el dedo.

—Que sí. No se lo digo a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Ireza suspiró ligeramente. No tenía remedio. Su marido ni siquiera le había insistido para que se lo contara y ya estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Videl.

—Videl está embarazada.

—Joder —exclamó Sharpner con asombro, siendo consciente de la gravedad de la situación—. ¿Gohan lo sabe? —Ireza negó con la cabeza.

—Llegado el momento, la ayudaremos, pero ni se te ocurra meterte en sus asuntos.

—No, no.

—A nadie, Sharpner.

—Que no, joder, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

—Eso es. Vámonos a la cama. Estoy cansada.

Ireza se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Poco rato después, Sharpner la siguió.

Esa noche no durmió casi, pensando en que no era justo que Gohan no supiera algo como eso. Poniéndose en la piel de su antiguo compañero de instituto, llegó a la conclusión de que a él le hubiese gustado que se lo dijeran.

A pesar de que le había prometido a Ireza no contarlo, sabía que, en el fondo, no podría dejar las cosas así y acabaría haciéndole una visita a Gohan.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

Como he recibido algunos comentarios anónimos en esta historia últimamente, he decidido abrir esta sección para contestarlos. Qué menos que agradecer directamente el apoyo. A los que tenéis cuenta, ya sabéis que siempre os contesto en privado. Así lo seguiré haciendo.

**Sandy:** Oh, gracias por leerlo de nuevo. Me emociona mucho eso. Pues sí, estabas en lo cierto, xD.

**Guest: **Ay, por dios, muchísimas gracias por estas preciosas palabras. Aquí te dejo el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Conversaciones que eran necesarias, supongo.

Me habéis pillado, xD. Increíble. Sí, no soy nada buena para preparar sorpresas, qué le voy a hacer.

Después del anterior capítulo, que fue tan intenso, me costó un poco definir el rumbo de este. Creo que era necesario un poco de calma (ya sabéis, la calma antes de la tormenta).

Y, como absolutamente siempre digo, muchísimas gracias por todo. Sois verdaderamente increíbles. No podría haber encontrado gente mejor por aquí.

Para mis queridos amigos y amigas latinoamericanos (la mayoría por aquí), os mando especial fuerza por la situación tan compleja que estáis viviendo con todo esto del Covid. Todo pasará. Cuidaos mucho. Espero que al menos os podáis entretener un poquito leyendo este capítulo. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, charlar un rato, me podéis contactar. Mi inbox está siempre abierto y estoy en Facebook y en Tumblr. Mi información de contacto la podéis encontrar en mi perfil. Mucho ánimo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	14. Apagón

_Mientras Gohan acariciaba el brazo de Videl de forma lenta, entrelazó sus piernas con las femeninas para juntar mucho más sus cuerpos. Ambos, desnudos en la cama de su habitación, se habían quedado en completo silencio después de hacer el amor._

_Notaba la respiración tranquila de la mujer a su lado y un aura de felicidad inundaba las almas de los dos._

_Aunque estaban callados, ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo, no si estaban juntos, no si tenían la posibilidad de compartir algunas horas de aquel viernes. Ese día, el cielo estaba bastante nublado, pero les daba igual._

_Dentro del cuarto, con los cuerpos y los espíritus encajados, en perfecta sincronía, Videl pensaba que no quería despertar de aquella epifanía extraña que estaba viviendo. _

_En lo que menos pensaba en ese momento era en el mundo exterior. No le importaba nada que no tuviera lugar en aquella habitación; ni su trabajo, ni su esposo, ni su entorno, nada. Absolutamente nada._

_Se dio la vuelta despacio y empezó a acariciarle el rostro a Gohan. Le sonrió solo por el simple hecho de verle la cara. Seguían abrazados porque los dos sentían que les faltaría algo si llegaban a soltarse._

—_¿Qué? —le preguntó Gohan al verle la sonrisa mientras el gesto se le contagiaba._

—_¿Qué de qué? —dijo, ante lo que los dos soltaron una leve risita._

—_¿Por qué sonríes así?_

_En efecto, Gohan no entendía por qué sonreía de esa forma tan limpia, tan pura, mientras lo miraba a él, quien se veía totalmente insignificante al lado de una persona que irradiaba tanta verdad, tanta luz._

_«¿Por qué me sonríes así, si yo soy tan poca cosa?»_

—_Porque eres muy guapo —le contestó Videl con simpleza mientras seguía acariciando su rostro y sonriendo._

_Gohan la estrechó mucho más contra él y la besó de forma cariñosa. Decía eso porque no podía verse a ella misma desde sus ojos, desde su perspectiva, porque si lo hiciera, se daría cuenta de que la persona más maravillosa y hermosa del planeta y de todo el universo era Videl Satán._

_Después, Gohan rozó su nariz con la de la mujer y ella siguió riendo. Cómo le gustaba verla reír. Tenía una risa inquieta, melodiosa, preciosa. Quería verla siempre así, siempre feliz y riendo._

_Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, pero esta vez mirándose a los ojos; azul y negro bailando en la penumbra de la habitación sin poder despegarse el uno del otro._

—_¿Puedo preguntarte algo un tanto… personal? —dijo Videl con un poco de picardía._

—_Claro._

—_¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?_

_Gohan se puso un poco nervioso porque no se esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, cuando se recompuso de su sorpresa y del bochorno le contestó._

—_Fue… un verdadero desastre._

_Los dos rieron. Gohan porque sabía a ciencia cierta que así había sido y Videl porque justo se imaginaba que había ocurrido de ese modo, pero le hacía gracia que él mismo se lo confirmara._

_En cambio, el semisaiyajin no le preguntó lo mismo a ella porque lo más probable era que hubiese sucedido con su esposo y no quería conocer esa información._

—_Me lo imagino._

_Gohan la abrazó para hablarle al oído._

—_Pero me hubiera encantado que fuera contigo._

_Videl, ante tales palabras, se emocionó mucho. Ella se sentía exactamente igual. Estaba segura de que, en otro tiempo, en otra época, en otro lugar, Videl y Gohan, otros Videl y Gohan habían estado juntos desde el principio. Para su mala suerte, su vida no se había desarrollado de ese modo._

—_A mí también —susurró con sinceridad—. ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? —Gohan solo asintió—. ¿Te da miedo la muerte?_

_Eso sí que pilló a Gohan desprevenido. Realmente, Videl era alguien enigmática e interesante, que pasaba de un tema trivial a uno completamente serio en cuestión de segundos._

_Gohan pensó bien la respuesta antes de contestar. Había estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones por su linaje saiyajin, por su deber como heredero del protector de la Tierra. Sin embargo, también recordaba que había visto morir a gente fundamental en su vida y eso sí dolía de verdad._

—_No realmente. Me da más miedo perder a quienes quiero._

_Videl comprendió enseguida porque pensaba exactamente igual. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia al significado de esa conversación; a algo que le parecía tan lejano._

_Porque, en ese instante, los dos, uno en brazos del otro, estaban a salvo._

* * *

**-Vía de escape-**

**Capítulo 14. Apagón**

* * *

Sharpner se levantó aquella mañana muy temprano. Era bastante extraño, pues, comúnmente, era una persona a la que le gustaba dormir de más.

Sin embargo, aquella noche casi no había dormido pensando en la noticia que su esposa le había soltado la noche anterior como si fuera una bomba. Una bomba cuya detonación había arrasado con su estabilidad emocional.

Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, siendo consciente de que no debería meterse en los asuntos de su amiga. Pero no era una amiga cualquiera. Era Videl, una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida, una de las personas más especiales que había conocido y alguien a quien amó profundamente; la primera a quien amó, de hecho.

No quería, bajo ningún concepto, verla sufrir. Y sabía que si estaba alejada de Gohan, ese sería motivo para no ser ella misma al cien por cien.

Por otro lado, saber que se le estaba ocultando algo tan delicado e importante al primogénito de la familia Son lo tenía trastocado. Porque, en el fondo, era alguien empático. Se ponía en la piel de Gohan, pensaba en que Ireza le ocultara algo de tal calibre, y se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo.

No sabía si debía hacerlo y tampoco estaba seguro de que lograra contarle a Gohan que Videl estaba embarazada. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que iba a ir a verlo. Quizás, una vez que lo tuviera enfrente las palabras fluirían con facilidad o, por el contrario, se acobardaría y no sería capaz de verbalizarlo.

Después de más de media hora despierto, acarició el brazo de Ireza lentamente para avisarla de que tenía que salir.

La mujer rubia se dio la vuelta entre muecas de cansancio. Abrió uno de sus ojos para ver entre la penumbra de la habitación y se asombró mucho de que Sharpner estuviera despierto tan temprano aunque ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar.

—¿Dónde vas tan temprano? —susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía.

—Tengo que ir a solucionar el tema de esos papeles de mi madre, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Tienes que ir hoy? Es la primera vez en meses que los dos tenemos un día libre.

Sharpner le acarició el cabello, sintiendo algo de pena. Ireza tenía razón. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podrían pasar todo el día juntos los tres, así que intentaría tardar lo menos posible en resolver el asunto con Gohan.

—No te preocupes, tardaré poco y después podremos pasar el día los tres juntos. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ese restaurante del centro que te gusta tanto?

Ireza solo asintió, regalándole a su esposo una caricia de su mejilla contra su pecho. Él la apartó un poco y le besó los labios brevemente antes de levantarse y susurrarle un tenue «sigue durmiendo».

Se vistió, desayunó algo rápido y, justo antes de marcharse, pasó por la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta un poco, mirando solo por la rendija entreabierta para no molestarla. Riu estaba durmiendo en una posición un tanto extraña, bocabajo y sujetando la almohada entre sus manos. Tenía el rostro completamente relajado.

Mientras miraba a la niña, se quedó pensando en cómo un hijo te cambia la vida. Sharpner siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien bastante egoísta, alguien a quien no le importaba prácticamente nada que no estuviese directamente relacionado con él. Sin embargo, desde que Riu había llegado a su vida, todo había cambiado.

Ya no había nada, nadie que le importara más que su hija. En su lista de prioridades ella era el número uno y lo sería siempre. Y solo de pensar que alguien pudiera haberlo privado de sentir, de vivir la paternidad, hacía que le entraran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. En cierta medida, era por ese motivo por el cual sentía la increíble necesidad de hablar con Gohan.

No era justo. Nada lo era. Ni que se metiera en los asuntos de Videl ni tampoco que Gohan no lo supiera. Se encontraba en una total encrucijada que lo tenía bastante inquieto.

Cerró la puerta con cautela para no perturbar el sueño de su hija y posteriormente salió de la casa que compartía con Riu e Ireza desde hacía años.

Era un día laborable, así que supuso que Gohan estaría dando clase, pero rezaba para que tuviese trabajo de despacho o algún rato libre para poder hablar.

Se encontraba más inquieto que nunca porque, a pesar de sus convicciones, de su moral, de lo que pensaba que era lo correcto, estaba seguro de que no sabría qué hacer hasta que tuviera a su antiguo compañero de instituto frente a frente.

Si Ireza se enteraba de que él había sido el que había revelado ese gran secreto, estaba seguro de que le tocaría dormir un par de semanas en el sofá, pero se encontraba en ese momento entre la espada y la pared. Entre lo que se supone que un amigo debe hacer y entre lo que su ética personal le gritaba con fuerza que era lo mejor, lo correcto, lo adecuado.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, llegó a la facultad donde Gohan trabajaba. Entró al edificio y buscó a alguien que pudiera indicarle dónde podría encontrarse. Divisó en una especie de habitación pequeña a una conserje que miraba con desdén unos papeles mientras los rellenaba desganada.

La mujer, de unos cincuenta años, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño medio deshecho y unas gafas pequeñas sujetas al puente de su nariz. Mientras escribía con hartazgo letras descuidadas sobre el papel, golpeaba la mesa en la que estaba apoyada con el dedo de la mano que tenía libre.

Sharpner se acercó hacia la mujer y se quedó mirándola con insistencia, en un vano intento de que se diera cuenta de que alguien solicitaba su atención y le dirigiera, al menos, la vista, pero no llegó a suceder.

Por lo tanto, el hombre rubio carraspeó algo nervioso y se decidió a llamar directamente la atención de la mujer.

—Disculpe…

La conserje alzó sus pequeños ojos verdes un poco. Suspiró pesadamente y después se incorporó, haciéndole un simple gesto para que comenzara a hablar, sin soltar ni media palabra.

Sharpner se rio con nerviosismo. Nunca se le habían dado bien aquellas situaciones incómodas en las que su interlocutor era más antipático que de costumbre. Además, ¿por qué iban a dejar entrar a alguien ajeno a la universidad de forma tan deliberada, sin siquiera saber quién demonios era o qué quería?

—¿Podría saber dónde se encuentra el profesor Gohan?

—¿Quién? —preguntó contrariada la mujer.

Sharpner hizo una mueca rara con los labios, intentando recordar cuál era el apellido del semisaiyajin. Lo consiguió algunos segundos más tarde.

—El profesor Son. Son Gohan. Me gustaría hablar con él un momento.

Sin contestar con palabras, la mujer empezó a buscar en uno de sus cajones el listado de horarios de los profesores para saber si aquel por el que preguntaba ese joven rubio se encontraba dando clase o realizando otro tipo de actividades.

Muy despacio, empezó a buscar en el cuaderno, tomándose todo el tiempo del que Sharpner no disponía. O sí, pero realmente los nervios y la incertidumbre se lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que sabía o tal vez explotaría de desasosiego. Ojalá Ireza nunca le hubiese contado nada.

La conserje tardó unos diez minutos en encontrar el nombre de Gohan. Leyó su horario de clases y luego miró hacia el reloj de pared que tenía colgado en la habitación.

—Su primera clase empieza a las ocho. Tienes quince minutos para tu visita —informó mientras volvía a rebuscar en un cajón para esta vez coger una revista y ponerse a leerla, dejando abandonada su anterior labor.

—¿Podría decirme dónde está?

—En su despacho.

—¿Y su despacho está…? —preguntó Sharpner algo incómodo.

La mujer se limitó a chistar con cansancio y a levantar su vista de la revista para contestarle con tono de pocos amigos.

—Segunda planta, tercer pasillo a la izquierda, tercera puerta.

El hombre musitó un débil «gracias» que ni fue contestado y se dirigió a paso ligero al despacho de Gohan. Con quince minutos le sobraba para decir lo que tenía que decir. ¿Lo que debía decir? ¿Lo que sería capaz de decir? No estaba seguro.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos levemente y, al escuchar la invitación a pasar al interior del despacho, lo hizo.

Gohan estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio leyendo algunos libros. Alzó la vista y sonrió de forma inmediata al ver a su visita que, aunque inesperada, le alegraba mucho que se hubiese producido.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde Sharpner le sonreía tenuemente, con la culpa reconcomiéndole cada célula de su ser, aunque sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

—Sharpner, qué sorpresa. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido —le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él. Después, le ofreció la mano y el hombre rubio se la estrechó—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—No —respondió escueto.

—Bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sharpner le desvió la mirada un segundo, pero después se la devolvió para que Gohan no se diera cuenta de su estado de nervios. Todavía no estaba seguro de si debería contarlo o no.

—Quería saber si te gustaría venir un día a cenar a casa —comenzó tanteando el terreno, sin ocuparse directamente del asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría —respondió Gohan con sinceridad, porque no había visto a la pareja rubia desde que habían ido aquel día a cenar todos juntos. Videl también.

—¿Se lo dirás a Videl?

Gohan agachó la cabeza y el semblante le cambió por completo, mostrando una seria tristeza melancólica.

—Sharpner —dijo con pesar, como si no quisiera materializar aquellas palabras—, no creo que Videl pueda acompañarnos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

El semisaiyajin suspiró antes de contestar. Le costaba afrontar que aquella era su nueva realidad; una en la que Videl no estaba y no volvería a estar jamás.

—Porque Videl se va a mudar de la ciudad con su esposo.

Sharpner se quedó sin habla. Eso lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. Porque si Videl había decidido hacer eso, era porque quería alejarse de Gohan o porque el padre de su bebé era su esposo. Tal vez no le había contado todo a Ireza.

—¿Cómo que se va a mudar?

—Sí. Van a trasladar a su esposo por cuestiones de trabajo y se van a mudar.

Gohan miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba aquel día para apartar su vista de los ojos desconcertados y demandantes de su amigo. También, para que no notara que algunas lágrimas se habían acumulado en su mirada.

—Pero… ¿No estabais juntos?

El mayor de los Son no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro. No pensaba que Videl se lo hubiera contado a absolutamente nadie por la situación tan atípica y compleja que vivían. Imaginó que, en todo caso, le habría comentado a Ireza, pero no se esperaba que Sharpner también lo supiera.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Videl…?

—No —negó rápidamente el rubio para no crear malentendidos—, ella no me lo ha contado. Solo lo supuse. Y, sinceramente, me alegré mucho.

Parecía contradictorio que alguien casado dijera que le parecía bien que se produjera una relación adúltera, pero esta era una excepción que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer.

Desde que Gohan había reaparecido en sus vidas, Videl había recuperado el contacto con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Se la veía feliz, con el brillo de su mirada recuperado por completo y, si eso se debía a que mantenía una relación clandestina con Gohan, lo aceptaba sin reparos.

—Ya da igual… Me vas a disculpar, pero tengo clase en cinco minutos. Debería irme.

Shapner, al observar cómo Gohan pasaba a su lado dispuesto a marcharse, lo sujetó por el antebrazo.

—¿Tú quieres a Videl, Gohan?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Qué más da? —dijo clavándole la mirada con insistencia—. Contéstame, por favor.

—Sí —respondió Gohan sin duda alguna en su voz—, pero eso da igual porque ella ya ha elegido. Y no ha sido a mí.

El semisaiyajin se zafó cuidadosamente del agarre de Sharpner y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que abandonara la habitación. Ambos hombres salieron, pero Sharpner lo siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula.

—Deberías hablar con ella —le aconsejó en la puerta de la clase.

—Sharpner, ya te lo he explicado. Videl no me quiere en su vida. Y eso es algo que debo respetar.

—Gohan, puede que nunca me hayas considerado tu amigo o alguien que pueda aconsejarte sobre lo que debes hacer. Pero, de verdad te lo digo, habla con Videl antes de que se marche, por favor.

Gohan lo miró de nuevo, esta vez bastante serio. No entendía bien a qué venía esa visita, esas palabras, pero no iría en contra de lo que le había dicho a Videl la última vez que se vieron, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Ella había decidido su rumbo y él no entraba en sus planes de futuro. Era duro de aceptar, estaba sufriendo mucho, eso era obvio, pero era lo que debía hacer.

—Lo pensaré —mintió.

No tenía nada que pensar porque ya había decidido.

Sharpner vio a su amigo despidiéndose de él, entrando a la clase y cerrando la puerta posteriormente. No había sido capaz de contárselo y no estaba seguro de que hubiese errado o acertado.

Quizás lo mejor era dejar que el futuro lo escribiese el destino.

* * *

Hiro, sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, miraba con los ojos furiosos la foto que sostenía entre sus manos. Llevaba con la vista allí clavada minutos enteros, que probablemente se habían convertido en horas desesperantes y agónicas.

En la fotografía se mostraba a Videl besándose con un hombre; un hombre que no era él. Lo reconocía bien: se trataba de ese imbécil al que se habían encontrado meses antes en un parque, el que Videl le presentó como un antiguo compañero que iba a clase con ella cuando eran adolescentes. Gohan se llamaba, si no recordaba mal.

Al ver aquella imagen, le habían dado ganas de destruir todo el apartamento por completo, pero se había contenido porque había pensado en que era mejor esperar. Esperar a que Videl asumiera las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Aquel día, ella tenía que trabajar, pero su jornada laboral estaba a punto de acabar y, por lo tanto, llegaría pronto.

Hiro, por su parte, había recibido las fotos ese mismo día por la mañana muy temprano. El sobre le había llegado a su despacho a la hora acordada, pero había decidido esperar a abrirlo en su casa, donde pudiera descargar su furia completamente. Después de todo, en la oficina tenía una imagen que preservar.

Esperaba ver algo que no le gustara, pero presentía que serían fotos de su esposa con ese par de estúpidos de los que había conseguido alejarla años atrás. Estaba incluso dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, ya que, desde que consiguió el ascenso y que Videl aceptara la mudanza, estaba de muy buen humor.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca imaginó era que la hija de Mr Satán la estuviese engañando con otro. Había traicionado su confianza, había roto sus pactos de amor podrido que él mismo se había inventado. Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Era cierto que Hiro había sido infiel a Videl en más de una ocasión, pero habían sido encuentros puntuales, con mujeres distintas y solo se trataba de sexo. Sin embargo, en el beso entre Videl y aquel nerd de gafas inocentes, había algo más. Había mucho más.

Según él, no era lo mismo. Porque seguía convencido de que la amaba. Pero ¿cómo se puede llamar amor a someter, a maltratar, a drenar el alma de alguien hasta que no sea la misma persona? El concepto de ese sentimiento que el hombre de ojos verdes tenía era muy distorsionado de la realidad, pero su locura, sus celos, su enfermiza obsesión por Videl no se lo dejaba ver.

Desde siempre, había pensado que, cuando se casara le gustaría que su mujer estuviera en casa, que le hiciera caso en lo que dijera, que lo escuchara y consolara cuando fuera necesario, tal y como su madre hacía con su padre. Después de todo, lo que uno ve en casa es lo que luego practica.

Al principio, cuando conoció a Videl, tuvo que moldearse a ella, porque tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Tuvo que entretejer un Hiro que realmente no existía porque nunca nadie le había llamado tanto la atención ni le había gustado tanto. La quería para él y no descansó hasta conseguirla.

Mientras recordaba los albores de su relación con Videl, escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

Su esposa entró desganada, con el semblante serio que tenía desde que había logrado el objetivo de que se mudaran. No lo saludó, como solía hacer, y después se fue al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.

Miró hacia abajo, se posó la mano en el vientre y sonrió por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su embarazo.

Tenía todo bastante pensado ya. Seguiría fingiendo que todo iba según el curso de las cosas, según lo que debía suceder. Pero, en realidad, lo haría para no levantar ninguna sospecha, para que su esposo creyese que la tenía atrapada. Un día de los que saliera más tarde de la oficina, Videl iría a ver a Gohan, le contaría todo, obtendría su comprensión —de eso estaba completamente segura— y su ayuda para no tener que regresar con su esposo. Incluso podrían mudarse ellos a otro sitio juntos, pedir un traslado de sus trabajos, lo que fuera. Pero quería estar con él.

Claro que esos eran sus planes, pero no sabía que Hiro contaba con una información que a ella se le escapaba.

—Videl, ¿te importa venir un momento? —escuchó la voz de su marido desde el salón. Decidió ignorarlo.

Hiro, ante la falta de respuesta, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Al llegar vio a Videl sentada en la cama y el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue el de ella, el de su esposa, quien le pertenecía, acostándose con ese hombre. Con alguien que era claramente inferior a él.

La sangre le ardió, la cordura se le fue por completo y se acercó hasta ponerse enfrente de Videl, quien lo miraba expectante, sin entender muy bien qué estaba sucediendo.

El hombre sujetaba entre sus manos una especie de fotografía. De repente, la miró a los ojos y sonrió macabramente. Y aquel gesto le dio verdadero terror a Videl.

Hiro le dio la vuelta a la fotografía para que ella pudiera observarla. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca al hacerlo. En la imagen aparecía ella besándose con Gohan en la puerta de la casa del semisaiyajin.

Recordaba que ese día se reencontraron después de dos semanas sin verse y no pudieron reprimir las ganas de sentir los labios de uno contra el otro. Además, Videl sintió una especie de presencia persiguiéndola, pero después no le dio más importancia y no se lo comentó a Gohan. Después de todo, aquel mal presentimiento era cierto.

—Es interesante esta foto, ¿verdad, Videl? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un tono de voz extraño mientras le acercaba la imagen a la cara para que pudiera verla bien.

—Hiro, yo…

—Me has engañado, Videl. Me has traicionado. Todo este tiempo yo tenía razón. Eres una ramera que no vale nada.

—Escúchame, Hiro, yo… yo… tengo que hablar de algo contigo, así que, por favor…

El hombre no le hizo caso, tiró la fotografía al suelo y después la empujó para que se tumbara sobre la cama de forma brusca. Se sentó encima de ella sin cuidado y llevó sus manos hasta la garganta de Videl, apretándolas después con fuerza e insistencia.

Todo pasó tan rápido que la mujer no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente. Simplemente de un momento a otro estaba tumbada en la cama, con su esposo presionando su garganta y sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire y, en consecuencia, cómo le faltaba también a su hijo.

Mientras apretaba el agarre, los ojos de Hiro se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, de frustración, de odio, que cayeron sobre el rostro de Videl.

La mujer intentaba zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito, llevando sus manos hasta las de su esposo, que rodeaban su cuello, incluso clavándole las uñas y haciéndolo sangrar. Pero nada le daba resultado. Hiro no paraba y Videl se sentía mareada, ahogada y sin fuerzas.

—Tú me has obligado a hacer esto, Videl —dijo en voz alta para autoconvencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era lícito, tenía justificación—. Me has obligado. Yo te amaba. Te amaba tanto… Pero tú…

Los ojos de Videl también se llenaron de lágrimas, intentó seguir clavando sus uñas más fuerte, pero no lo consiguió porque el oxígeno ya no le llegaba bien al cerebro.

Lo último que recordó fue una conversación que tuvo con Gohan hacía tiempo, en la que le preguntó si le daba miedo la muerte. Él no le cuestionó sobre sus percepciones sobre ese tema tan complejo y Videl realmente pensaba que le daba igual la muerte porque incluso muchas veces había pensado que le gustaría acabar ella misma con su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que le daba auténtico pánico morir.

Después de un rato más en el que Hiro siguió presionando sus manos en la garganta de su esposa, los brazos de Videl cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, lánguidos, sin fuerzas, y él observó su rostro, que había cambiado de color, y sus ojos cerrados.

Se levantó jadeando, temblando y sudando ligeramente y se decidió a irse para siempre del apartamento que había compartido con Videl durante los últimos años de su vida.

Lo último que vio antes de marcharse fue el cuerpo inerte de su mujer sobre la cama.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Sandy:** Pues sí, no era una mala idea que hubiese sucedido eso tal y como lo has comentado, pero esta humilde autora tenía otros planes... ¡Gracias por comentar!

Como sabéis, los reviews de los que tenéis cuentas ya los he contestado en privado y así lo seguiré haciendo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, hoy no voy a comentar yo nada de lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo, os lo dejo todo a vosotras y vosotros.

Solo escribo esta pequeña nota para agradeceros por todo el apoyo que viene recibiendo esta historia en los últimos tiempos. Gracias, de verdad, gracias. Vuestros comentarios me provocan mucha alegría y calidez. Este capítulo ha sido muy complicado, lo sé, pero espero que os haya gustado.

Por cierto, este fic llegará a su final en el capítulo 17. Como podéis ver, ya queda poquito para que acabe y eso, la verdad, me pone muy triste.

Muchos besos, cuidaos y nos leemos en la próxima.

*Salgo huyendo despavorida antes de que me matéis*


End file.
